Aku Menemukanmu
by Kaizen Katsumoto
Summary: [BTS] Jimin hanya seorang siswa kelas dua SMA yang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Apakah Kedatangannya ke Seoul dapat merubah sifat buruknya tersebut? YoonMin, slight!TaeMin, HoseMin, NamJin. Harem uke Jimin. Final chapter.
1. Aku Menemukanmu

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Aku Menemukanmu © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, Yaoi_ , R-18, _toys_ , _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Jimin hanya seorang siswa kelas dua SMA yang tak pandai bersosialisasi. Dia pemalu, penyendiri, dan kurang bersahabat. Apakah Kedatangannya ke Seoul dapat merubah sifat buruknya tersebut? YoonMin, _slight_!TaeMin

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang merasa di bawah umur atau punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Bagian I

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Park Jimin. Kalian bisa memanggilku Jimin. Aku berasal dari Busan. Mulai sekarang, mohon bimbingannya teman-teman!" Pemuda surai hitam pekat membungkuk dalam di depan kelas barunya—XI-A. _Satoori_ Busan terdengar jelas keluar dari bibir mungil berisi.

Park Jimin, putra kedua dari keluarga Park. Dia baru saja tiba di Seoul beberapa hari yang lalu. Karena urusan pekerjaan orangtua dia harus rela meninggalkan sekolah lamanya, memulai semua lagi dari awal. Kalau boleh jujur, Jimin sangat buruk dalam lingkungan sosial. Dia canggung bergaul atau pun memulai pembicaraan, pemalu, penyendiri, sulit mengekspresikan diri, dan bodoh dalam memilih topik. Bahkan sekeras-kerasnya dia berusaha berteman, ia hanya punya seorang teman ngobrol di sekolah lamanya sekaligus di _Junior High school_.

Jimin duduk saat _Seongsaengnim_ menyuruhnya. Satu-satunya tempat kosong di kelas itu adalah di baris terakhir deret dekat jendela, bersebelahan dengan seorang pemuda berambut _orange_ menyala. Pemuda itu menatapnya datar sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke luar jendela kelas. Jimin menempelkan pantat di atas kursi kayu, pandangan lurus ke depan pada guru yang mengajar. Tak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah menelusuri tubuhnya dari atas hingga bawah. Teman sebangku Jimin bersiul sangat pelan hingga tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

Ketika bel istirahat Jimin hanya duduk sendiri di kelas. Terkadang melamun, kadang memainkan ponsel di tangan. Beberapa siswa lain sudah mengajaknya berkenalan tapi Jimin menanggapinya sangat singkat, jelas, dan padat. Membuat mereka yang mau mendekat merasa canggung—itu memang sifat dasar Jimin. Hal itu pula yang selalu membuatnya dikucilkan, dilupakan, diremehkan, dan tak berharga di mata orang lain. Di sisi lain Jimin acuh tak acuh pada pandangan orang lain, selama mereka tak mengusiknya maka dia juga tak akan mencampuri urusan mereka. Adil bukan?

" _Yak_! Kenapa kau hanya duduk di kelas? Apa enaknya?" Pemuda itu—teman sebangku Jimin menepukkan sebungkus roti kacang ke kepala Jimin.

Tidak sakit, tapi cukup membuat Jimin meringis kesal. Memandang helai _orange_ mencuat berantakan, mata memicing dan sorot tak bersahabat. "Apa maumu?" Pertanyaan rendah mengudara. Setengah kesal, setengahnya lagi merasa terganggu.

Bukan menjawab, pemuda itu justru menyeringai tipis lantas duduk di samping Jimin seraya menyilangkan kaki angkuh.

Jimin mendengus, mengabaikan seluruh mata teman sekelas yang memperhatikan mereka. Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban, membuatnya meradang. "Hei, apa kau tuli? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!"

"Namaku Kim Taehyung. Kau bisa memanggilku V." Sergah teman sebangku Jimin cepat.

Jimin mendengus, _tanyanya apa jawabnya kemana_. Beberapa teman sekelas wanita cekikikan memperhatikan proses komunikasi mereka. "Kau orang aneh." merasa bodoh, dia berusaha mengalah. Menyerahkan roti yang tadi sempat mengenai kepalanya.

Taehyung menolak, "Itu untukmu."

"Aku tidak butuh." Potong Jimin keras kepala, tapi bertolak belakang dengan suara perut yang tak tahu malu. Taehyung menyeringai lagi mendengarnya, tepat saat wajah Jimin berubah memerah. "Aku akan membayar untuk roti ini."

"Boleh saja," Taehyung memotong, "Dengan menjadi temanku." lanjutnya membuat calon teman barunya hampir tersendak.

Jimin menatap seolah berkata, ' _Jadi begini caramu mencari teman?_ ' Taehyung membalas datar. Mereka berdua saling diam. Si anak baru memakan roti tenang tanpa suara. Hanya kunyahan pocky cokelat Taehyung yang meramaikan suasana.

Kedua mata Si _Orange_ terus memperhatikan ke sisi kanan. "Kenapa kau membosankan sekali." Gerutunya tiba-tiba.

Jimin berusaha fokus mengunyah dan menelan. "Terima kasih. Kau juga unik." Tanggapnya sopan.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti mati kebosanan." Taehyung lagi.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, aku akan naik ke atap sekolah dan terjun dari sana agar tak mencampuri kehidupan orang lain." Jimin membalas santai.

Taehyung berhenti mengunyah, "Kau tahu di tengah kota ada karnaval siang ini. Mau pergi?"

" _No_ , _thanks_."

"Kebetulan aku bawa dua helm. Aku ingin melihat beruang di atas mobil karnaval."

Jimin meremas kepalan tangannya, kesal tak dapat dibendung. Sulit sekali bicara satu arah pada orang aneh seperti Taehyung. Menolehkan kepala menatapnya tajam. "Apa telingamu sudah rusak, _yak_? Kubilang aku tidak mau!"

"Panggil aku V."

Jimin menghela napas, _baiklah sabar_. "V dengar, aku tak bisa ikut. Selain kita baru berkenalan, aku juga ada les tambahan sepulang sekolah." Menjelaskan pelan agar Taehyung bisa sedikit pengertian. Ekor mata melirik sejenak untuk mendapati tatapan mematikan dari teman sebangkunya.

"Kau sangat-sangat-sangat-membosankan."

"Hah?"

"Apa kau hidup?"

Jimin bingung pada pertanyaan aneh Taehyung. Bukan hanya orang, bahkan pertanyaan pemuda itu juga sangat aneh. bukankah bisa dilihat sendiri? Tentu saja Jimin hidup. "Aku hidup." Jawabnya mantap.

"Tapi kau tidak seperti orang hidup, kau terlalu… kaku—kau seperti robot. Boneka. Mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu?"

Jimin terhenyak. Seumur hidup baru kali ini dia mendengar pendapat orang lain mengenai dirinya dalam waktu beberapa menit setelah berkenalan. Ucapan tak biasa Taehyung ternyata sukses mengganggu pikirannya selama jam pelajaran berlangsung. Mengetuk hati kecilnya yang selama bertahun-tahun dia sembunyikan.

 _Mau sampai kapan Jimin seperti itu?_

 _Apa itu yang selalu Jimin inginkan?_

Perlahan Jimin menyandarkan kepala di atas meja, menoleh ke samping kiri, memandang kursi kosong milik Taehyung. Anak itu membolos sejak jam istirahat. Mungkinkah dia marah karena ajakannya ditolak? Sekarang rasa bersalah menggerogoti nurani kecil Jimin.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Taehyung yang semenjak tadi _ngelayap_ di atap sekolah akhirnya masuk kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Matanya membulat melihat Jimin masih duduk anteng di kursinya seorang diri. "Hei Tuan Membosankan, kenapa kau masih di kelas? Bukannya kau ada les?" Berlari kecil menghampiri mejanya, seulas senyuman terukir di bibir tipisnya.

Jimin tak mau mengakuinya bahwa wajah Taehyung yang tersenyum jauh lebih menarik minatnya daripada melihat seringaian pemuda _orange_ itu. "Namaku Jimin. Dan aku izin les hari ini. Bukannya kau mengajakku nonton karnaval?"

Taehyung tertawa renyah, "Kukira kau menolaknya, Chimchim? Kalau begitu ayo!" Belum sempat Jimin mengeluarkan protesan, tangan lebih besar sudah menarik lengannya. Jimin berlarian kecil di belakang untuk mengimbangi langkah panjang Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Jimin tak yakin akan pilihannya, ini kali pertama dia tidak ikut les. Semua karena Taehyung. Pemuda itu telah membuatnya bimbang, bingung pada jalan hidupnya selama ini. Berharap dengan mengikutinya ke karnaval setidaknya dapat memberinya titik terang pada perasaan aneh yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Rasa nyaman yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. perasaan menyenangkan, menggelitik hingga membuatnya candu untuk terus menebar senyuman.

Selama perjalanan menaiki motor, Taehyung terus bercerita panjang lebar. Mengeluarkan lelucon aneh yang baru pertama Jimin dengar, senyum canggung tercipta karena Jimin bingung mau tertawa namun sayangnya tidak ada yang lucu.

"KARNAVAL!" Surai _orange_ terbang gemulai ditiup udara panas kota Seoul. Suara nyaring Taehyung beradu dengan keramaian instrumental dan sorak pengunjung. Banyak tontonan menarik di sana. Dari kedua mata awasnya diam-diam dia mengamati perubahan raut wajah Jimin. Pemuda itu terlihat kaget di awal, berubah kagum, lalu menjadi bahagia. "Hebat kan?" nada percaya diri Si _Orange_.

Jimin mengangguk cepat. Tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senang. Sudah lama dia tak melihat kerumunan dan keramaian di tempat umum. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di ruang tertutup bersama buku atau berkutat dengan jadwal les yang padat. Taehyung mengajaknya berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, menyaksikan berbagai pertunjukan menarik yang baru pertama kali dia saksikan, membuatnya dapat mengubur ketakutan diri.

Suara terompet keras menghentikan percakapan Taehyung dan Jimin yang sedang istirahat sambil menikmati es krim cokelat.

Tubuh menegak. "Itu beruangnya! Aku harus melihatnya!" Pemuda lebih tinggi segera berlari menjauhi bangku tempat mereka istirahat.

Jimin kelabakan dibuatnya, kaki otomatis ikut terpacu demi mengejar Taehyung. Pemuda itu berusaha keras menerobos lautan manusia yang juga bekeinginan melihat beruang. Bukan sembarang beruang karena binatang itu adalah _icon_ dari karnaval tersebut.

Tubuh Jimin terombang-ambing ke sana kemari. Tak dapat lagi mengimbangi sosok Taehyung yang sudah hilang ditelan kerumunan massa. Membuatnya pusing terseok-seok hingga tenggelam dalam arus. Berpikir, sepertinya pilihan telah membolos les adalah kesalahan, harusnya dia berangkat, maka semua ini tak akan pernah terjadi. Menyesali semua itu kini dia pasrah. Wajahnya memucat, perutnya mual terkocok.

"Hei kau tak apa-apa, bocah?" Jimin menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Di belakangnya muncul sosok pemuda tak dikenal, surai cokelat kemerahan menyala menarik perhatiannya. Segera sebuah gelengan lemah menjadi jawaban. "Kau mau keluar dari sini?" Jimin mengangguk cepat. Orang asing itu mengulurkan tangannya yang putih pucat. "Pegang tanganku, akan kukeluarkan kau."

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, tak peduli apakah yang dikatakan pemuda tak dikenal itu nyata atau imajinasi, Jimin langsung memegang tangan itu. "Keluarkan aku... kumohon..." entah kenapa ia merasa takut.

Baginya Seoul adalah tempat baru dan asing, sangat luas, dan tak ada seorang pun yang dia kenal. Ini mengingatkannya pada kenangan buruk di masa lalu ketika genggaman tangan ibunya terlepas saat berbelanja di _mall_. Waktu itu Jimin kecil terlalu girang memperhatikan jejeran mainan di balik kaca bening hingga tanpa sadar genggaman tangan mungilnya terlepas dari Sang Ibu dan terpisah. Yang bisa dilakukan Jimin kecil kala itu hanya menangis, menangis sendirian sampai ditemukan oleh seseorang tak dikenal yang mengantarkannya kembali pada orangtuanya. Semenjak itu Jimin selalu menghindari kerumunan namun kali ini dia melakukan kesalahan besar karena mulai percaya pada Tehyung—teman pertamanya di Seoul.

Sama seperti kala itu, saat ini Jimin ingin menangis. Titik demi titik turun dengan pasti membobol bendungan mata, melemahkan pertahanan rapuhnya. Pergelangan tangannya memerah oleh cengkeraman, ditarik mengarah menjauhi orang-orang sampai tiba di depan sebuah mobil sport putih—milik pemuda yang telah menolongnya.

Pemuda asing itu mengeluarkan kunci mobil lalu membukakan pintu untuk Jimin, menanyakan nama serta tempat tinggalnya hati-hati tapi tak ada jawaban. Jimin masih terisak, duduk di sebelah Sang Penolong yang mengetukkan jemarinya di atas stir mobil. Meremas helaian cokelat kemerahan sembari menarik napas sabar. Menunggu hingga Si Mungil berhenti menangis.

"Kau aman sekarang, jadi kau bisa berhenti menangis." Pemuda asing itu kembali membuka suara. Dia tahu bertanya pada orang yang kalut tak akan menghasilkan apapun, maka dia lebih memilih membuat lawannya tenang terlebih dahulu. Memberikan rasa aman jelas akan membantunya. "Namaku Min Yoongi. Aku mahasiswa semester dua. Aku tahu semua jalan Seoul dan aku bisa mengantarkanmu pulang segera." Ujarnya berusaha seramah mungkin.

Mendengar itu Jimin mulai mengusap kedua mata sembabnya, berhenti terisak—tepat seperti rencana Yoongi. Kedua manik legamnya menangkap sosok penolong yang tengah memandangnya intens.

"Kau ingin pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya. Sebuah gelengan kepala lambat menjadi balasan, membuat alis Yoongi berkerut bingung. "Lalu kau mau kemana?" Kembali sunyi.

Yoongi lama kelamaan bosan juga dibuatnya, menyandarkan kepala, pandangan tak lepas dari pemuda raven di sampingnya. Tubuh gemetar, tertangkap jelas di mata Yoongi, raut ketakutan terpancar dari kedua iris legamnya.

Yoongi mendesah kasar, merasa tak ahli menangani hal sensitif. Dia sendiri sekarang bisa dikatakan dalam _mood_ buruk. Mengingat beberapa jam lalu kekasih wanitanya memutuskan hubungan dengan alasan Yoongi terlalu cuek dan tak mengerti perasaannya. Bohong bila Yoongi baik-baik saja karena hubungan yang mereka jalin sudah sejak duduk di bangku _Senior High School_. Karnaval kota Seoul menjadi saksi kehampaan seorang Min Yoongi. Miris ia kembali menyandang gelar jomblo di usia 19 tahunnya.

Lamunan Yoongi pecah saat merasakan berat gravitasi menimpa bahu kirinya. Menoleh untuk mendapati Si Mungil telah menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya, tangan pendeknya memeluk leher belakang dan dada Yoongi, kepala hitamnya menunduk, wajah tersembunyi oleh helaian poni pendek. Yoongi tersentak pelan tapi dia sadar pemuda itu mungkin hanya membutuhkan rasa aman. Maka secara naluri tangan Yoongi mengusap helai-helai kelam Si Pemuda Mungil, berusaha menenangkannya.

Secara perlahan gemetar di sekujur tubuh mungil itu mereda. Yoongi bisa merasakan bulir keringat membasahi telapak tangan ketika menyentuh dahi pemuda itu. Dari situ dia mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Si Mungil mungkin mempunyai suatu trauma dan kini trauma itu telah dipicu oleh suatu hal.

Yoongi bukan psikolog, hanya seorang mahasiswa jurusan sastra. Namun sedikit banyak dia tahu mengenai beberapa penyakit mental karena sering membaca buku milik ayahnya yang merupakan seorang dokter. Tangannya mengusap perhatian helai hitam lembut seolah makhluk di sampingnya adalah sosok paling rapuh di dunia.

"Uhh… _Hueek_ —"

Dan suara itu sukses menghempas Yoongi dari dunia imajinasi. Kepala yang sebelumnya bersandar di bahu kirinya bangkit, kedua manik legam menatapnya lucu dan polos. Kemudian barulah Yoongi menyadari ada sesuatu hangat basah merambati lengan bajunya, sesuatu yang tak enak serta menjijikkan.

"M-maafkan aku, Yoongi- _ssi_..." Si Mungil mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya, suaranya kecil, cukup merdu dan memanjakan telinga.

Namun bukan berarti itu membuat Yoongi langsung melupakan perbuatannya yang telah berani menodai lengan bajunya. Ingin Yoongi mengamuk saat itu juga tetapi otaknya masih cukup waras agar tak membuat pemuda di sampingnya bergidik ketakutan. "Pakai sabuk pengamanmu." Kalimat itu terucap cepat tanpa bantahan.

Dengan segera Si Mungil memakai _seat belt_ nya. Wajah tegang, takut Yoongi akan memarahinya. Dia ingin kembali meminta maaf namun terhenti tiap melihat wajah datar Yoongi yang terus menatap lurus ke depan, seolah tak ada yang bisa mengacaukan konsentrasinya pada jalanan ramai kota Seoul. Urung membuatnya meminta maaf, takut-takut malah membuat Yoongi semakin emosi padanya. Rasa cemas hinggap di otak kecilnya, terlebih tak tahu jalan serta kemana Yoongi akan membawanya. Jemari kecilnya meremas gusar ujung baju seragam yang sudah basah, kumal, dan juga bau.

Tak terasa mobil sport putih itu berhenti. Si Mungil mengerjapkan matanya saat mendapati sebuah bangunan asing berdiri kokoh tepat di hadapannya. Kedua maniknya beralih memandang Yoongi yang entah sejak kapan sudah keluar dari mobil, beranjak membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Keluar!"

Pemuda lebih pendek menurut, bergerak cepat keluar dari mobil. Langkah kaki mungil mengikuti Yoongi memasuki bangunan sebuah apartemen. Tempat asing itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri, menciptakan spekulasi buruk yang terus menghantui pikirannya.

Saat Yoongi membuka salah satu pintu apartemen, aroma lavender menenangkan menyapa indra pencium. Yoongi masuk terlebih dahulu disusul Sang Tamunya. Pemuda mungil itu mengedarkan pandangan kedalam apartemen minimalis yang didominasi warna putih dan abu-abu, pintu tertutup diikuti suara kuncian membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Lepas bajumu." Suara Yoongi mengudara. Tatapan serta nada datar. Sontak membuat tamunya otomatis menyilangkan kedua tangan sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri—membuat gestur seolah sedang mendapatkan sebuah pelecehan seksual.

"A-aku tidak m-"

Belum sempat kalimat itu terlontar utuh, kedua matanya kini membulat menatap Yoongi yang melepas bajunya hingga _topless_ tanpa tahu malu. Memperlihatkan dada bidang putih pucat serta otot perut setengah sempurna. Segera Sang Tamu mengalihkan pandangan, menunduk melihat kaki mungilnya yang mulai gemetaran, wajahnya merah padam.

 _Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Dia bahkan tak bisa lari jika kakinya gemetaran, jatuh dan terjerembab adalah pilihan menyakitkan. Jadi dia tak akan bisa kabur, apalagi kalau pintunya sudah dikunci.

"Apa yang kau tunggu, bocah?" Tak sabar maka Yoongi mendekat, "Kau ingin aku yang melepas bajumu?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Sang Tamu langsung mundur teratur.

"K-kumohon... jangan sakiti aku... j-jangan memperkosaku..." ucap Sang Tamu terduduk, meringkuk di atas lantai ketakutan.

Yoongi tercengang mendengarnya. "Memperkosa kau bilang?" Ujarnya sarkas, "Aku masih normal. Darimana kau mendapatkam pemikiran konyol begitu?"

Sang Tamu mengerjap, memandang Yoongi polos. "L-lalu itu tadi?"

"Hah? Apa? Aku hanya menyuruhmu buka baju untuk mandi dan ganti pakaian sebelum kau sakit." Yoongi jengah.

Sang Tamu memiringkan kepala diikuti bentuk mulut 'o' bulat, secara natural terlihat menggemaskan di mata Yoongi. Sayangnya pemuda judes itu masih punya rasa pada mantan kekasih wanita yang telah memutusnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Dengan cepat Yoongi membimbing tamunya ke kamar mandi, sementara dirinya hanya berganti baju—terlalu malas mandi. Ya, Yoongi akui dia pemalas akut.

Kedua tangannya kini sibuk membuka lemari pakaian demi mencari sepotong baju yang sialnya semua lemarinya kosong, dia ingat belum mengambil cucian di tempat _laundry_. Kemarin dia terlalu sibuk goleran dan _mager_. Oh, betapa malasnya seorang Min Yoongi.

Yang tersisa di dalam lemari pakaiannya hanya selembar seragam basket tanpa lengan dan sebuah baxer bergambar teddy bear di pantat—berani bersumpah itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari ibunya, jika tidak pasti sudah dia lempar ke tong sampah. Yoongi mendesah, tak lupa bersumpah serapah entah pada siapa.

Suara keran mati dari arah kamar mandi menghentikan kekalutan Yoongi. Segera langkahnya terpacu menghampiri kamar mandi, menyerahkan pakaian sisa pada tamunya lewat pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Terdengar suara pekikan dari dalam, Yoongi berusaha tak acuh. Tanpa kata ngoloyor ke dapur untuk membuat makanan.

Yoongi membuka kulkas dua pintu, tumpukan mie _instant_ menyapa pengelihatannya. Dia terlalu malas memasak, jadi mie _instant_ adalah pendamping hidupnya selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Menuang air mendidih dari ketel ke dalam gelas kardus lalu membuka bungkus-bungkus bumbu secara cekatan. Tak menyadari sepasang mata hitam tengah memandanginya dari belakang dalam diam—tak berani mendekat.

Yoongi sadar akan keberadaan tamunya saat berbalik hendak membuang bungkus bumbu mie. Dia terdiam cukup lama menatap pemuda mungil yang sudah bertransformasi. Kepala pemuda itu menunduk ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Entah kenapa Yoongi ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Ada sesuatu hal aneh memicu detak jantungnya sedetik lebih cepat.

Yoongi mendekati tamunya setelah selesai membuang sampah, tangannya meraih punggung lawan dan membimbingnya menuju meja makan. Mengabaikan penampilan Sang Tamu dengan balutan seragam basket kebesarannya -kaos tanpa lengan tipis- yang bernomor punggung 11 serta nama Yoongi yang tercetak jelas di atas nomor punggung, bagian bahunya melorot, menampilkan tulang selangka yang tercetak tegas serta lengan mungil berisi. Tak lupa sepasang paha porselen tanpa cacat yang membuat Yoongi harus meneguk ludah kasar.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepala kuat, Kali ini meyakinkan diri bahwa ia(masih) normal. Pandangannya berusaha fokus pada mie instant di tangan. Di sampingnya pemuda mungil ikut menikmati bagiannya, memakan mie lahap tanpa suara. Keduanya sama-sama diam, sibuk mengisi perut masing-masing hingga setengah jam lebih.

Yoongi membuang sampah tempat mie, di belakangnya Sang Tamu terus membuntuti seperti seekor anak ayam kehilangan induknya. Langkah pemilik rumah berhenti tiba-tiba, badan berbalik cepat membuat tamunya tanpa sengaja menabrak dada lawan.

Pemuda mungil memekik pelan, mengelus hidung, kepala agak mendongak untuk menemukan Yoongi yang telah menatapnya datar. "M-maaf..." ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketakutan.

Yoongi menghela napas, membawa lengan kecil menuju ruang tengah, duduk berdua di atas sofa abu-abu tanpa motif. Sekarang Yoongi menatap pemuda kelas dua SMA itu intens. Yang ditatap langsung menundukkan kepalanya dalam. Tak diduga tangan Yoongi mengusap helai hitam pekat itu. Terkejut karena tak ada bentakan atau pun luapan emosi seperti bayangannya, Si Mungil akhirnya mendongak. Pandangan mereka beradu, hitam dan kecokelatan melebur dalam kediaman lumayan lama hingga pertanyaan itu menghentikan aksi tatapan dalam.

"Apa aku membuatmu takut?"

Pemuda mungil ragu antara menggeleng dan mengangguk. Orang asing seperti Yoongi tak ayal memang terlihat menyeramkan dan membuatnya ngeri tetapi entah mengapa dia justru merasa aman bersamanya.

Yoongi paham akan jawaban pemuda itu, bukan rahasia umum lagi jika dia memang terlihat galak, bahkan sering dikatai judes dan tanpa hati oleh teman-teman kampusnya. Tapi peduli setan! Yoongi hanya melakukan hal yang dia mau, tak peduli apa kata orang. Selama tak ada yang melanggar privasinya maka dia akan aman terkendali.

Dan pertemuannya dengan Si Mungil tanpa sadar telah merubah sesuatu yang penting dalam diri Yoongi. Ini baru pertama kali mereka bertemu tapi pemuda itu bisa meluluhkan sifat tak sabaran pada diri Yoongi. Buktinya Yoongi rela menahan diri sejak tadi. Jika dia adalah Yoongi yang biasa entah sudah berapa kali dia akan menendang barang terdekatnya.

"Umm... maaf aku sudah merepotkanmu, Yoongi- _ssi_."

Yoongi tersadar, tak menyahut. "Daripada itu, aku belum tahu siapa dirimu."

"Ah!" Pemuda di samping Yoongi memekik pelan, meruntuk dalam hati karena melupakan sesuatu hal penting yang harus dia lakukan jika bertemu dengan orang yang telah menolongnya—memperkenalkan diri. "N-namaku Jimin. Park Jimin. Aku berasal dari Busan." Ujarnya gelagapan tanpa sadar _satoori_ nya terdengar sangat kental membuat Yoongi hampir tersendak kaget. Detik berikutnya dia tertawa renyah.

Jimin menautkan alisnya, menatap lawan tanpa berkedip. "Apa aku berbicara hal yang salah?"

Yoongi menggeleng setelah berhasil meredakan tawa. "Kau sangat lucu, Jimin- _ah_."

" _Ani_... _aniya_..." Jimin menggelengkan kepala cepat memberi penolakan, baju di bahunya semakin melorot, Yoongi berusaha tak acuh.

Tanpa sadar mereka berdua berbicara panjang lebar. Jimin berbicara paling banyak, itu adalah pertama kalinya dia bisa bicara lancar pada orang asing yang baru pertama kali dia temui. Sedang Yoongi terus memperhatikan cerita Jimin, pandangannya tak pernah lepas dari pemuda mungil di sampingnya. Dia merasa sosok Jimin bukanlah orang asing untuknya—seolah mereka sudah saling bertemu di kehidupan sebelumnya. Ia menyuruh Jimin memanggilnya _hyung_ karenanya dia tak perlu sungkan pada Yoongi.

Cerita di antara keduanya berhenti saat Jimin tiba-tiba menguap. Yoongi menoleh pada jam dinding yang menyentuh angka 11 malam. "Kau sudah mengantuk?" Tanya yang lebih tua seraya mengusak rambut depan Jimin, mengangguk sebagai balasan, jemarinya mengucek mata setengah sadar.

Yoongi menggendong pemuda itu menuju kamarnya. Beruntung dia anak basket yang sering latihan, jadi mudah saja membawa Jimin ala bridal. Pemuda itu berbisik di dekat telinga Jimin, menyuruhnya untuk berpegangan agar tidak jatuh. Menggunakan setengah kesadaran, kedua tangan mungil itu segera memeluk leher Yoongi dengan cepat.

Selimut sudah terpasang apik membungkus Jimin dari kaki sampai dada. Yoongi segera bangkit menuju ruang tengah namun tangan Jimin menghentikan langkah pemuda itu sampai menoleh, mendapati Jimin tengah memandangnya disertai mata sayu. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , maukah kau tidur bersamaku malam ini?" Jimin bertanya.

Nada suaranya terdengar seduktif dan menggoda. Yoongi merasa hal itu buruk tetapi malam itu perasaan dan tubuhnya tak mau singkron. Pada akhirnya dia naik juga ke atas kasur, menidurkan diri tenang di samping Jimin. Balutan selimut tebal menutup kedua tubuh mereka.

Yoongi hampir memejamkan kedua matanya sebelum tangan itu merayapi perutnya di dalam selimut. Seketika mata Yoongi terbuka lebar. Apalagi saat merasakan tangan itu terus turun menuju selakangan lalu meremas sesuatu yang membuatnya sadar sepenuhnya.

Dengan cepat Yoongi mencengkeram tangan mungil yang telah berani bermain di area terlarangnya. Matanya kini tajam menatap pemuda mungil yang tersenyum polos. Jimin melawan, melepaskan cengkraman Yoongi dari pergelangan tangannya. Tubuh mungilnya dengan cepat menindih Yoongi, duduk di atas perutnya, dan memerangkap kedua tangan pemilik rumah di sisi kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

"Apa maumu?" Suara Yoongi terdengar rendah, menekan amarah serta penuh ancaman.

Jimin malah menyeringai senang mendengarnya, mendekatkan wajah di depan Yoongi sembari menggesekkan selakangan di atas perut lawan. Suara desahan merdu terdengar.

"Brengsek." Yoongi mengumpat.

" _Hyung_... tidurlah bersamaku..." Jimin mendesis. Wajah Yoongi menegang, saat itu pula dia merasakan sesuatu yang keras menyembul di atas perutnya.

 _Sial sial sial._

Yoongi tak mampu menahan diri lebih lama, maka dibaliknya posisi mereka hingga Jimin sepenuhnya berada dalam tawanannya. Pemuda mungil itu tersenyum penuh kesenangan, seolah merayakan keberhasilannya mengundang Yoongi. " _Hyung_... jamah aku..." pintanya setengah menahan napas. "Aku akan memuaskanmu... ayolah..." tubuhnya menggeliat di bawah kungkungan lawan.

"DIAM!" Yoongi membentak kasar, membekap Jimin dengan ciuman. Giginya ikut ambil bagian melumat bibir tebal kemerahan kasar.

Jimin memejamkan matanya pasrah, sebuah lenguhan menciptakan rongga—kesempatan yang dimanfaatkan lidah liar Yoongi untuk menjajaki area mulutnya seenak hati. Desahan tertahan menguar, saliva menetes dari sudut bibirnya kala tak kuat mengimbangi permainan lidah yang kian lama semakin gesit menjelajahi mulutnya kasar. Jimin menghentak meminta belas kasih.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, senakal apapun Jimin dia tetap akan kalah dari Yoongi yang sudah sering bermain lidah bersama kekasih wanitanya setiap malam. Bahkan bisa dikatakan hubungan mereka sudah jauh lebih intim layaknya sepasang suami istri. Karenanya Yoongi merasa terpukul saat kekasihnya meminta putus. Namun sebaliknya, bagi Yoongi ini adalah pertama kalinya dia berciuman dengan sesama lelaki.

Jimin berhenti melawan, baik tenaga maupun oksigennya sudah terkuras habis. Membiarkan Yoongi terus mengeksplor dan memainkan isi mulutnya tanpa memberikan perlawanan berarti.

"Hanya seperti itu saja kemampuanmu? Min ho bahkan bisa lebih baik dari ini." Yoongi membakar, Jimin terengah saat tautan bibir mereka terlepas. Sebuah tangan mencengkeram dagu, membuat Jimin sedikit mendongak, menatap tepat di mata lawan. "Bagaimana bisa kau memuaskanku dengan tubuh lemah seperti ini?" Bisik Yoongi seduktif.

Kedua manik legam itu memandang sayu, sedikit berkaca. Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya yang lecet akibat lumatan lawan.

"Apa yang bisa kau banggakan _hah_? Selakanganmu? Kau bahkan hanya punya satu lubang! Kau kira itu sudah cukup untuk memuaskanku?" Deret kalimat itu terucap pedas di atas bibir tipis pucat tanpa belas kasih.

Jimin terisak pelan, kedua matanya berair yang langsung ditutupi oleh punggung tangan. Suara tangisan menguar berikutnya. Yoongi masih berdiam diri di atas Jimin dengan tumpuan kedua lutut dan tangannya. Detik itu ia sadar meski bagaimanapun juga pemuda mungil itu masih seorang bocah. Awalnya Yoongi hanya berniat menguji nyali pemuda itu karena sudah berani menindihnya. Tapi nyatanya bocah tetaplah bocah. Memang dia terkejut saat Jimin menggodanya seduktif tapi menurutnya masih terlalu cepat bagi Jimin untuk menginjakkan kaki di dunia dewasa.

Perlahan Yoongi mengusap helai hitam Jimin. Mengecup pucuk kepalanya lembut, menarik kedua tangan yang menutupi mata sembab. Mengecup kedua mata itu, menjilat air matanya tanpa ragu. Kecupan semakin turun mengenai pipi lalu hidung hingga berakhir di bibir.

Jimin meremas pundak Yoongi, menatapnya lurus, kali ini penuh keyakinan. "Yoongi- _hyung_ , kumohon... tidurlah bersamaku malam ini..."

Yoongi mendesah, salut juga atas sikap keras kepala Jimin. "Sebenarnya kau tak ingin tidur denganku kan?" Tanyanya, "kau berkata begitu hanya karena penismu tegang di bawah sini dan kau membutuhkan sesuatu untuk memuaskanmu?" Seringai kecil.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, _hyung_! Aku sungguh menginginkanmu-"

"Diam." Potong Yoongi menginterupsi. "Kalau hanya membantumu, akan kulakukan. Jadi jangan buat aku emosi lagi."

Jimin menciut, memekik kaget ketika celana boxernya dijamah dari luar. Miliknya yang tegang dan tercetak jelas di bawah bungkusan kain tipis diremas pelan, desahan nikmat tak mampu dibendung saat merasakan sentuhan fabric mengenai bagian sensitif. " _H_ - _hyung_... ah!"

Tempo permainan tangan Yoongi meningkat, membuat ereksi lawan semakin basah oleh cairan precum. Tanpa menunggu kesiapan Jimin yang masih memejamkan mata, ia menarik turun boxer sekali hentak. Mempertontonkan benda mungil keras mengacung tegak ditambah luluran cair bening.

Yoongi melahap milik Jimin tanpa keraguan. Wajah serius, ujung lidah bergerak cepat memanja pucuk ereksi, membuat pola memutar di sana lalu menghisap kuat. Tubuh Jimin bergetar seketika, pahanya mengapit reflek kepala Yoongi yang bermain di selakangannya. Tangan mungil tak bisa diam, meremas helaian cokelat kemerahan penuh gairah.

"Hwaah~ _hyung_... Yoongi- _hyuung_ ~!" Ucapnya di antara desahan, tak tahan dengan tempo oral Yoongi seolah menerbangkannya hingga ke awang-awang. Matanya terpejam erat diikuti desahan panjang seraya memanggil nama Yoongi kencang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat sebagai pertanda dia telah melewati klimaks pertamanya.

 _'Oh cepat juga_.' Yoongi memuntahkan cairannya, sebagian lagi tertelan karena terlambat menarik diri. Dia mendecak kasar seraya terbangun dari posisinya. Jimin menarik bajunya, menatap dengan pandangan sayu terbakar napsu disertai napas terengah-engah.

Melihat tatapan itu membuat Yoongi yakin bahwa Jimin masih belum menyerah walau dia tahu tubuh kecilnya berkata sebaliknya. Dari ekor mata dia memperhatikan Jimin yang sudah terkulai lemas dibubuhi keringat panas membasahi sekujur tubuhnya.

"Yoongi... _hyung_... ku... mohon..." lirihnya, "aku akan memuaskanmu..."

Yoongi bergeming. Tak mengerti mendapat dorongan dari mana namun kedua tangannya mulai bergerilya di balik seragam basket Jimin, menyentuh tonjolan _cherry_ di kedua dadanya hingga menimbulkan pekikan merdu. Jimin berusaha menggigit bibirnya, menghentikan desahan yang sudah tak terbendung, kedua tangannya mengalung di leher lawan, menariknya untuk mempertemukan bibir.

Yoongi menolak. "Singkirkan tanganmu, Jimin!" Perintahnya mutlak. Jimin melepas pelukan di leher Yoongi. "Taruh kedua tanganmu di atas kepala dan jangan berani merubah posisimu tanpa perintah dariku atau kuhentikan sampai di sini kegiatan kita." Yoongi mendesis mengancam.

Jimin menelan ludahnya, kedua tangannya menurut ditaruh di atas kepala. Mengunci diri sendiri tanpa pengikat apapun. Dalam hati dia merasa kesenangan, tubuhnya semakin panas bergejolak setelah mendapat tegangan dari tiap ucapan Yoongi yang seperti mantra memabukkan. Seperti _aphrodisiac_ yang tak dapat ditolak.

Jimin menggeliat saat kausnya dinaikkan. Yoongi melahap rakus kedua puting mungilnya bergantian. Memberi serangan berupa hisap, lumat, dan gigit bergantian secara berulang.

"Akh! Y-yoongi _hyung_... uwaah~!" Tubuh itu menggelinjang tak bisa diam, jemari Yoongi masuk ke dalam mulutnya, mengobrak-abrik isinya, bermain dengan lidah lawan, saliva bercecer berantakan sampai Jimin bungkam dalam desahan tertahan. "Ahm... ummph..." Jimin memejamkan matanya. Melenguh ketika lidah Yoongi menelusuri perutnya dan bermain di pusar. Menggigit bagian itu, menciptakan noda kemerahan di sana-sini.

Yoongi mengelurakan jarinya dari mulut Jimin, membuatnya dapat bernapas lega sejenak namun kembali harus dibungkam oleh bibir lawan. Lidah Yoongi menelusup memasuki mulutnya, mengabsen deret gigi rapi serta menyapu langit-langit gesit. Jimin tak bisa mengimbangi, hanya bisa melenguh menikmati.

Sebuah pekikan tertahan menjadi awal dimulainya aksi tangan Yoongi. Pemuda itu tanpa aba-aba menusukkan satu jari ke dalam lubang Jimin. Menggalinya perlahan sambil menunggu lawan menyamankan diri. Tubuh Jimin gemetar, kedua tangannya saling meremas di atas kepala, tak berani mengubah posisi sesuai perintah Yoongi. Kakinya semakin melebar untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang menjalar.

Yoongi tersenyum, kembali memasukkan jari kedua lalu ketiga, kemudian ketiga jari menggeliat liar di dalam tubuh Jimin. Bergerak memutar-zigzag-menusuk seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Yoongi tak mengerti apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya dia menyetubuhi seorang lelaki dan ini akan menjadi kenangan tak terlupakan seumur hidupnya. Pakaiannya masih lengkap, semenjak tadi bahkan penisnya tak tegang sama sekali.

Itu menjadi bukti konkrit bahwa ia (masih) normal. Namun begitu melihat keadaan Jimin yang sudah kacau tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa itu membuatnya sempat merasa _horny_ di awal. Yoongi turun, menjamah leher jenjang Jimin, mengecup dan melumat hingga menimbulkan tanda merah dari satu bagian ke sudut bagian lain. Kepala Jimin mendongak, membiarkan Yoongi puas menandainya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata erat, terlalu malu melihat keadaannya sendiri serta tubuh Yoongi yang telah menguasainya.

Desahan seksi tercipta. Yoongi terkejut mendengarnya, begitu pula Jimin yang langsung mengatupkan rapat-rapat mulutnya. Yoongi menyeringai. Jarinya bergerak, kembali menyentuh di titik sama seperti sebelumnya di dalam Jimin.

Desahan itu sekali lagi mengudara, Yoongi tergelak berhasil menemukan _sweetspot_ pemuda itu. Dengan seenak hati, jarinya menekan titik itu terus menerus, membuat Jimin yang ada di bawahnya menggelinjang liar seperti kesetanan.

" _Hyung_... tid... akh... jang...anh... di situ... teru...ssh... hen...ti...kanh... AH-! Hahh...~"

Yoongi tak berhenti, justru menyeringai. Terlebih saat melihat ereksi Jimin bangkit dengan cepat setelah melewati klimaks pertamanya. "Berhenti? Jangan munafik, lihat betapa basahnya kau di bawah sini." Sebelah tangan Yoongi mengelus kejantanan pemuda mungil yang sudah dilumuri cairan bening precum lagi.

Jimin menggelengkan kepala, mulutnya terbuka mengeluarkan desahan liar saat merasakan tempo jemari Yoongi semakin cepat keluar-masuk di dalam tubuhnya, menghujam tanpa ampun. "Aku akan klimaks kalau kau tak berhenti _hyung_..." rintihnya

"Oh? Kau bisa klimaks hanya dengan jari? Lihat betapa mesumnya dirimu, Jimin."

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ku...moho...nhh... Yoongi... uhh... _hyungh_... biark…anh… aku… merasakanh…mu… ah~!"

Yoongi diam beberapa saat, "Baiklah, dengan satu syarat." Ia mengeluarkan jari dari tubuh Jimin, membisikkan sesuatu kemudian bangkit dari kasur untuk menghampiri lemari pakaiannya.

Sementara wajah Jimin merah padam, tubuh menungging dengan jari memasuki _manhole_ nya. Dia mendesah, menatap Yoongi yang sedang melepas kaosnya. Mengambil sesuatu dari dalam lemari pakaian. Jimin tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas saat matanya sudah berkabut. Tahu-tahu Yoongi sudah kembali mendekati ranjang. Tangannya membawa sebuah bola getar berwarna _pink_ lucu.

Tangan Yoongi menjamah pantat padat Jimin, meremas bongkahan kenyal berisi seraya berdecak kagum. Tak pernah mengira akan menemukan pantat lelaki yang mirip pantat kenyal wanita, bahkan dia meremas penuh napsu sepasang pantat lelaki itu.

Yoongi menyingkirkan jari Jimin yang melakukan _foreplay_ pada analnya. "Taruh tanganmu di atas kepala seperti sebelumnya, bocah nakal." Desisnya berpura-pura kesal. "Kau perlu didisiplinkan."

Yoongi memasukkan _vibrator_ _ball_ ke mulut bawah Jimin. Satu sukses masuk. Yoongi kembali memasukkan bola kedua dan tiga. Tubuh Jimin terus bergerak tak bisa diam. Mulutnya menggigit keras bantal di bawahnya, kedua tangan meremas sprei putih tanpa motif gemas, kedua lutut yang dijadikan sebagai tumpuannya mulai gemetar. Terlebih saat Yoongi menekan _remote_ aktif di vibratornya. Seketika itu pula tubuh Jimin ambruk di atas kasur. Mainan itu mengirimkan aliran getar yang sayangnya tepat di titik paling sensitif. Membuat adik kecilnya yang sudah sangat tegang menyemburkan cairan putih kental di atas kasur, tepat setelah tubuhnya ambruk.

Penderitaannya tak berhenti sampai situ karena Yoongi justru menambah getaran di ketiga vibrator yang sudah tertanam seutuhnya di dalam tubuh Jimin. Pemuda itu membuka mulutnya, suara desahan mengalun lemah tanpa henti. Liurnya menetes membasahi bantal. Tubuhnya lemas, matanya semakin berkabut. Detik berikutnya kesadaran sudah menjauhi Jimin.

Si Mungil tertidur di tengah permainan. Yoongi menyadari hal itu hanya mampun tertawa dalam hati. Mungkin itu adalah pertama kali Jimin bermain dengan toys sex dan semua sesuai perkiraan Yoongi karena dia tak perlu repot-repot turun tangan. Ia meraih kabel yang menghubungkan _vibrator_ _ball_ , menarik untuk mengeluarkan mainan itu. Mengambil selimut untuk menyelimuti pemuda lebih muda. Kemudian dirinya keluar dari kamar menuju ruang tengah. Jemarinya menekan layar ponsel cekatan.

"Hobie, ini aku Suga. Bisa kau ambilkan cucianku di tempat _laundry_ besok? Sekalian tolong kau bawakan seragam SMA-ku. Baiklah. _Thanks_." Sambungan telpon terputus, Yoongi selesai memakai kembali kaosnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di atas sofa untuk menyapa mimpi indah.

.

.

.

Tangisan lirih terdengar samar, tertimpa oleh keramaian orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di seluruh penjuru _mall_. Bocah berusia lima tahun meringkuk ketakutan di depan sebuah toko mainan berkaca bening. Suaranya serak terlalu banyak meneriaki nama ibunya.

" _Eomma_ … hiks… _eomma_ dimana? Chimin takut, _eomma_ …"

Namun siapa peduli? Semua orang disibukkan oleh kegiatan mereka masing-masing, bahkan mungkin tak menyadari ada seorang bocah meringkuk sendirian di sana. Bocah itu masih sesengukan, harusnya itu adalah hari bahagia baginya karena kedua orangtuanya mengajaknya berbelanja bersama di _mall_ tetapi justru menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupnya saat tanpa sengaja pegangan di tangan ibunya terlepas. Kini dia sendirian.

" _Ya_! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" sebuah suara membuat Si Bocah perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. Menemukan bocah lain berusia sekitar tujuh tahunan, memakai seragam sekolah dan topi mungil di atas kepala. "Apa kau tersesat? Aku tahu semua jalan di _mall_ ini. pegang tanganku, aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

Si bocah pertama perlahan berhenti terisak. "Aku ingin… ke tempat _eomma_ …"

" _Ne_. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat _eomma_ mu." Katanya cepat. "Siapa namamu?"

"Chimin. Park Chimin."

"Chimin? Jimin?" bocah lebih kecil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Namamu?" Jimin bertanya ragu. Melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Sang Penolong membawa tangannya.

"Namaku Suga. Min Suga. Teman-temanku sering memanggilku begitu, dan kau bisa memanggilku _hyung_."

Jimin kecil memiringkan kepalanya lucu, "Suga- _hyung_?"

" _Ne_. Chimin."

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : _Yaa_! Akhir-akhir di saat sakit malah pengen bikin anu— _sasuga_ _feel_ orang sakit. Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong_!


	2. Temukan Aku

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Aku Menemukanmu © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, Yaoi_ , R-18, _Mature Content,_ _bad language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Kemunculan Hoseok yang mengejutkan! Siapa sebenarnya Taehyung? YoonMin, _slight_!TaeMin, HoseMin.

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang merasa di bawah umur atau punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Bagian II

.

.

.

Jimin membuka kelopak matanya setelah suara alarm di atas nakas berdering keras. Mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan yang tampak asing. Merasa itu bukan kamar lama maupun kamar barunya, oh dia ingat itu kamar Yoongi. Kepalanya pening dan ingatannya mengabur. Bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi semalam. Begitu sadar dia langsung mendesah lemas, tak menemukan sosok Yoongi dimana pun.

Padahal semalam perbincangannya dengan Yoongi sangat menyenangkan. Pemuda itu mampu membuatnya merasa nyaman hingga bicara panjang lebar. Hal yang sangat jarang Jimin lakukan. Terakhir dia bicara panjang lebar adalah saat berada di _Junior High School_ di Busan sana bersama teman baiknya—satu-satunya teman baik Jimin. Namun mengingat Yoongi telah menolaknya semalam seolah memukulnya jatuh hingga ke dasar jurang terdalam.

Jimin melangkahkan kaki keluar kamar. Menelusuri seluruh ruangan hingga tanpa sengaja menemukan Yoongi sedang tertidur pulas di atas sofa. Wajah damai dengan helai cokelat kemerahan mencuat berantakan. Jimin berjalan mendekat, mata tak lepas memandangi seluruh tubuh Yoongi. Tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya, tangan kanannya bergerak tepat menuju selakangan Yoongi yang masih berbalut katun, tak memberikan reaksi membahayakan, setidaknya begitu menurut Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum kesenangan, tangan makin berani menekan dan meremas milik Tuan Rumah—tak ada pergerakan berarti dari Yoongi. Pemuda itu sudah terlelap seperti mayat, membuat Jimin mengeluarkan seringaian nakal.

.

Yoongi berulang kali bergerak dari kanan ke kiri, dari kiri ke kanan. Tidurnya terasa semakin tak nyenyak. Ketika matanya terbuka yang pertama ditemuinya adalah wajah Jimin sedang menempel tepat di area selakanganya. Celana sudah ditarik turun sampai lutut meninggalkan dalaman yang utuh basah penuh liur. Jimin menjilati miliknya posesif yang masih terbungkus fabric.

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi- _hyung_." Bukannya pergi, pemuda itu justru menyamankan diri, melanjutkan kegiatan, wajah polos selalu menyertai senyuman mungilnya.

Sebuah perempatan tak kasat mata bertengger di kepala Yoongi, bangun dari posisinya cepat. Tangannya menjambak kasar helaian _raven_ hingga membuat Jimin menjerit kesakitan, menyingkirkan Si Bocah agar menjauhinya. "Pergi ke kamar mandi dan mandi!" Perintahnya.

"Tapi _hyung_ , aku hampir-"

"MANDI."

Jimin menciut, pergi juga menuju kamar mandi sebelum Yoongi mengulang untuk ketiga kalinya. Suara debaman pintu seketika membuat Yoongi menghela napas panjang. Kepala bersandar di sandaran sofa. Sepertinya dia memungut pemuda yang salah. Tak menyangka Jimin adalah pemuda abnormal penyuka tindakan ekstrim. Bagaimana Yoongi tak meruntuk ketika pagi buta sudah diberi _blowjob_ yang hampir membuatnya ngompol di celana? Tidak. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, meyakinkan diri bahwa dirinya(masih) normal.

Satu hal yang masih menjadi misteri adalah kemarin merupakan kali pertama mereka berkenalan –menurut sepengetahuan Yoongi- tapi bagaimana Jimin bisa berbuat sejauh itu? Yoongi tak pernah ingat melakukan sesuatu yang memancing birahi lelaki lain. Kulit putihnya mungkin jadi pengecualian, mau bagaimana lagi? Memang dia harus mendemo ibunya karena melahirkan anak lelaki yang punya kulit seputih susu? Itu tidak mungkin terjadi kan? Tapi nyatanya sejak mereka bertemu kemarin, Yoongi selalu memberi batasan pada Jimin.

Lalu kenapa pemuda mungil itu bisa sampai tertarik padanya?

"Argh!" Yoongi mengacak helai cokelat kemerahan acak. Semakin dipikir dia semakin bingung. Bingung pada Jimin dan bingung pada orientasi seksnya yang makin ke sini semakin meragukan dari kata _'normal'_.

 _Tuhan, apa salah Yoongi?_

 _Apa ini hukuman karena sering berkata pedas di kampus?_

 _Atau hukum karma karena telah membuat kekasihnya menangis hingga meminta putus?_

Suara ketukan dari pintu depan menampar Yoongi hingga ke permukaan dunia nyata. Memacu langkah untuk menghampiri pintu depan. Sedikit mengintip dari celah pintu, wajahnya langsung berubah datar saat menemukan salah satu temannya di _Senior High School_ dulu.

"Pagi Suga- _hyung_!" Suara keras ceria itu sudah biasa di telinga Yoongi.

"Pagi juga, Hobie." Balas Yoongi cepat. "Bagaimana dengan pesananku semalam?"

Pemuda itu—Hobie. Nama lengkapnya Jung Hoseok namun teman-teman sekolah lebih sering memanggilnya 'Hobie'. Perawakan tinggi tegap dengan helai hitam kelam mencuat tanpa sedikit pun menutupi dahi, senyuman lebar, balutan seragam _Bangtan Senior High School_ pas di badan. Ya. Hoseok satu tahun di bawah Yoongi, tapi mereka berteman sejak Hoseok kelas satu dan Yoongi kelas dua. Persahabatan mereka sedalam lautan, bahkan setelah Yoongi lulus pun keduanya tak pernah memutuskan kontak. Hoseok sering membantu Yoongi begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_ ~ aku membawanya kok!" Hoseok menunjukkan plastik besar berisi baju di kedua tangannya. "Serius. Kau tak mencuci pakaianmu berapa minggu sampai sebanyak ini?"

Hoseok menggerutu saat Yoongi mempersilahkannya memasuki apartemen. Pemuda itu menaruh kantung-kantung plastik di ruang tengah, sebelah sofa. Yoongi hanya diam tak menyahut, wajah angkernya semakin tertekuk mengingat kejadian semalam dan tadi pagi. Bagaimana jika dia menceritakan tentang Jimin kepada Hoseok?

Sepasang mata sipit melirik Hoseok dengan ujung matanya. Yang ditatap langsung sadar. "Kenapa melihatku begitu, _hyung_? Aku hanya bertanya. Jangan marah."

Tidak, tidak. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, tak mungkin menceritakan masalah mengenai Jimin pada Hoseok, terlebih bila mengingat pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu adalah seorang biseksual. Bisa-bisa malah Yoongi ditarik ke dunia abnormal, masalah semakin runyam, dan tamat sudah karirnya sebagai pemuda baik-baik. Tak sepenuhnya baik karena Yoongi juga sering berbuat kasar, melanggar rambu lalu lintas jalan, dan peraturan lain. Kesimpulan akhirnya adalah Yoongi tak akan menceritakan apapun mengenai Jimin pada Hoseok

"Yoongi- _hyung_!"

Namun sialnya saat Yoongi baru ingin mengusir temannya tersebut suara Jimin malah mengalun merdu dari arah kamar mandi. Memanggil namanya dengan penuh kasih yang membuat Yoongi ingin melemparnya ke ring basket.

Lain hal dengan Hoseok yang terlihat berbinar mendengar suara lelaki –menurutnya- sedang memanggil nama asli sahabatnya dengan nada sedikit manja. Matanya membola ke arah Yoongi seolah meminta penjelasan, pasalnya setahu Hoseok tak ada lelaki lain yang berani memasuki apartemen Yoongi selain dirinya. Yoongi bungkam. Panggilan dari kamar mandi semakin menjadi. Jimin berteriak-teriak seperti anak kecil, memanggili namanya beberapa kali tanpa jeda.

Hoseok siap membuka mulut untuk mengintrogasi. "Tidak. Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya seorang pemuda yang kebetulan kutemukan di karnaval kemarin." Yoongi menjelaskan cepat. Hoseok tersenyum penuh arti yang membuat Yoongi salah makna.

Suara langkah kaki mengudara, menggantikan teriakan Jimin yang memekakkan telinga. "Yoongi- _hyung_! Aku memanggilmu daritadi! Dimana baju-"

Napas Jimin tercekat kala memasuki ruang tengah dimana sepasang iris _onyx_ nya menangkap dua pemuda lain sedang duduk manis. Diam tak bergerak dengan selembar handuk melilit pinggang, mempertontonkan otot perut dan lengan yang menegang saat menemukan sosok itu.

Hoseok terlonjak kaget menyadari keberadaan Jimin. Tanpa diduga berlari hingga menubruk sosok mungil di ambang pintu penuh kegirangan. "CHIMCHIM!" teriaknya hampir meruntuhkan atap apartemen.

"HOBIE- _HYUNG_!" Tak kalah ribut, Jimin ikut berteriak seperti kesetanan membalas pelukan Hoseok di pinggangnya.

Kedua makhluk itu dipertemukan oleh suasana haru yang menyentuh, ditambah sebuah kecupan berulang yang berujung menjadi ciuman panjang dadakan membuat Yoongi merasa _annoying_ di apartemennya sendiri. Seolah dunia sedang berjungkir balik dan nasip menertawakannya. Dari semua pemuda yang ada di dunia ini kenapa harus dirinya yang menyaksikan pertemuan homo menjijikkan, terlebih di saat Sang Kekasih baru memutuskan ikatannya kemarin.

" _Yak_! Hentikan perbuatan laknat tak tahu adat kalian sebelum kutendang dari sini!" Yoongi memisahkan dua bibir yang sibuk bertaut menggunakan kedua tangannya kasar. Melemparkan seragam dan pakaian dalam ke muka Jimin. "Pakai pakaianmu!" Perintahnya cepat.

Jimin melepas handuk, bersiap memakai seragamnya saat itu juga sebelum Yoongi benar-benar menendangnya.

"BUKAN-DI-SINI." Suara pemilik rumah menggeram.

Jimin kembali memakai handuknya, berlari tunggang langgang meninggalkan ruang tengah. Hoseok bersiul. Yoongi memijit pelipisnya lelah.

"Jadi yang Suga- _hyung_ temukan di karnaval adalah Chimchim?" Hoseok bertanya seraya menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada setelah kepergian Jimin. "Bagaimana kalian bisa berkenalan?"

Yoongi berdehem, "Bukannya aku yang harusnya bertanya? Bagaimana kalian bisa saling kenal? Bahkan melakukan—kau tahu maksudku kan?" Ia menggunakan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di kedua tangannya untuk membuat tanda kutip transparan. " _Ciuman panas tak tahu malu_."

Yang lebih muda tergelak mendengar penuturan Yoongi. Kemudian mengangguk paham seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, menyadari kalau memang Hoseok yang sepertinya berhutang penjelasan di sana. " _Hyung_ , kau ingat ceritaku sebelum aku pindah ke _Bangtan Senior High School_?" Hoseok mengawali. Yoongi hanya mengangguk kecil. "Ya. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di Busan dan sekolah di sana sampai lulus SMP-"

.

 _ **Flash back**_

.

Awalnya Hoseok pemuda baik-baik, normal baik kejiwaan maupun orientasi seksnya sampai dia naik ke kelas dua _Junior High School_. Dia dipertemukan dengan Jimin yang merupakan _hoobae_ nya. Anaknya pendiam dan tertutup, kerjaannya selalu menyendiri di pojok-pojok sudut sekolah yang sepi. Hoseok sering melihatnya berdiam diri di taman sekolah atau pinggiran lapangan ketika jam olahraga. Semakin diamati, Hoseok merasa semakin tertarik seolah pemuda itu memiliki pesona tersendiri yang dapat menyeret orang-orang tertentu untuk mendekat, sekedar menyapa atau berbincang ringan. Dan itu yang ingin dilakukan Hoseok.

Di satu siang Hoseok memberanikan diri menghampiri Jimin yang sedang termenung di pojok kantin seorang diri. Menegur dan mengajaknya ngobrol. Hoseok pemuda periang dan aktif jadi tak sulit baginya memulai pembicaraan dan mendekatkan diri pada lawan bicara. Awalnya Hoseok merasa pesimis bisa mengajak pemuda itu ngobrol karena Jimin sangat cuek, bahkan hanya menanggapi ucapannya dengan sepatah atau dua patah kata.

Hoseok mulai berpikir mungkin memang belum berjodoh dekat dengan _hoobae_ nya itu, jadi dia akan menjauhinya saja. Namun tiap melihat Jimin yang terus-terusan menyendiri Hoseok semakin tak tahan membiarkannya. Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang betah berdiam diri berjam-jam untuk memandang rumput atau menatap kakinya sendiri. Apa dia tidak bosan?

Bahkan ketika dia bertanya pada teman sekelas Jimin, kenapa pemuda itu sering menyendiri jawaban mereka selalu sama:

" _Kami sudah berusaha mendekat dan bicara padanya, tapi dia bersikap terlalu cuek, menanggapi singkat, jadi kami memutuskan untuk membiarkannya_."

Kira-kira begitulah. Semua sama persis seperti yang dia alami saat berusaha mengajak Jimin bicara. Setelah mendengar itu bukannya menyerah, Hoseok malah semakin menggebu-gebu. Ada hal lain menariknya seperti magnet untuk mendekati Jimin. _Sebuah perasaan empati sebagai makhluk sosial_.

Hanya dengan berbekal topik ringan serta mudah dipahami Hoseok kembali mendekati Jimin, terus mendekati bahkan menempel seperti perangko. Setiap hari menyapa di depan gerbang sekolah, tiap bel istirahat menunggu di depan pintu kelas, tiap pulang sekolah menghampiri kelas Jimin, mengajaknya pulang bersama. Semua terjadi begitu saja selama hampir sebulan lamanya, terlebih Jimin tidak pernah sekalipun menghindarinya. Pemuda itu bergerak teratur sesuai jadwal setiap harinya, ketika senggang maka Jimin akan menyendiri. Bahkan dalam waktu singkat Hoseok sudah hapal semua kegiatan sehari-hari Jimin di luar kepala.

Dia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengajak Jimin bicara santai di sekolah. Jimin yang pendiam dan penyendiri—Sang Makhluk Anti Sosial, semakin terlihat menjadi siswa normal hanya ketika bersama Hoseok. Hoseok pun bangga pada dirinya sendiri kala tiap teman sekelasnya memuji betapa gigihnya dia meluluhkan murid kelas satu yang super dingin. Sebutannya sebagai hobie- _hope_ -harapan tak sia-sia dia sandang. Dia bahagia, Jimin bahagia, dan teman-temannya juga bahagia. Semua bahagia. Sampai kejadian itu datang.

Sebuah degupan di dada yang terasa nyeri namun juga nyaman. Saat itu Hoseok masih tak menyadari perasaannya, dia bersikap normal layaknya seorang sahabat pada sahabatnya, layaknya seorang _sunbae_ pada _hoobae_ nya. Tetapi lama-kelamaan dia sadar ada yang tak beres pada dirinya.

Tiap bersama Jimin dadanya selalu berdegup kencang, terutama ketika melihat senyumannya. Begitu sadar dia merasa semakin tidak normal, Hoseok menyukai Jimin. Rasa suka yang melebihi sahabat pada sahabatnya, dan rasa suka melebihi _sunbae_ pada _hoobae_ nya. Hoseok menyukai Jimin sebagai individu terhadap individu lain—suka sebagai kekasih. Tapi jelas itu bertentangan dengan norma yang ada mengingat mereka sesama jenis. Semua orang akan mencemooh dan menghujatnya bila mereka tahu. Hoseok memutuskan untuk menahan perasaannya tapi semakin ditahan malah semakin ingin dikeluarkan. Memutuskan untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya langsung pada Jimin. Setelah tahu tanggapan pemuda itu mungkin Hoseok bisa tahu keputusan tepat yang lebih baik dia ambil.

"Chim, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

Jimin tak merasa curiga, kepalanya mengangguk. Mengunyah roti tenang di pojok taman sekolah bersama Hoseok saat jam istirahat.

Yang lebih tua menyiapkan diri, menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Aku tahu ini gila, entah bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, aku bahkan tak tahu dari mana semuanya berasal tapi akhir-akhir ini aku merasa ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak tenang saat bersamamu." Ia mengambil napas gugup, "Kau bisa saja menjauhiku setelah ini… karena yang ingin kukatakan adalah... aku menyukaimu."

Oh, Hoseok ingin menceburkan diri ke kolam di dekat situ.

"Aku juga menyukai Hobie- _hyung_."

Kalimat tak terduga itu membuat Hoseok sedikit tersenyum namun wajah datar Jimin menyadarkannya, mungkin Jimin salah sangka. "Tidak Jimin, maksudku aku menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Menyukaimu sebagai laki-laki pada laki-laki." Jimin mengangguk.

"Aku juga menyukai Hobie- _hyung_ sebagai laki-laki pada laki-laki." Jimin mengulang.

Hoseok merasa ada yang salah di sini. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi? Apa ini hanya kebetulan semata? Semua tampak terlalu menyenangkan seperti mimpi. "Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Tanyanya ragu.

Jimin menyelesaikan gigitan terakhir rotinya. "Karena Hobie- _hyung_ baik."

Dari situ Hoseok menarik kesimpulan bahwa Jimin benar-benar salah paham. "Kau tak bisa menjadikan itu sebagai alasan, Jimin. Terlalu banyak orang baik. Apa kau juga menyukai mereka? Kalau iya, itu berarti kau salah mengartikan rasa suka yang baru saja kuungkapkan. Aku menyukaimu layaknya sebagai kekasih bukan teman ataupun _sunbae_."

Jimin menggelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak salah paham, aku juga serius menyukaimu, _hyung_. Sebagai kekasih." Wajahnya berubah serius.

Hoseok terdiam, berpikir cukup lama. "Kalau begitu buktikan." Tantangnya. "Cium aku."

Wajah Jimin bersemu, matanya sedikit melebar kaget. Detik berikutnya dia mendekati wajah Hoseok untuk mencium tepat di bibir. Kecupan ringan yang hanya saling menempelkan bibir namun itu cukup membuat Hoseok balas menarik kepala belakang Jimin untuk kembali menautkan bibir, kali ini Hoseok menggunakan lidahnya membasahi bibir lawan. Karena kaget tanpa sadar Jimin membuka mulutnya. Diberi kesempatan jelas Hoseok memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Lidah liatnya segera masuk ke dalam mulut, memenuhi undangan. Bermain di sana, berulang kali memojokkan lidah Jimin, menghisap dan melumat. Membuat Jimin melenguh tertahan.

Suara bel tanda masuk kelas mengakhiri ciuman kedua mereka. Hoseok dan Jimin saling bertukar pandang, mereka tersenyum satu sama lain. "Chim, sepulang sekolah datanglah ke kelasku." Jimin tidak bertanya lebih lanjut, hanya mengangguk. Mereka berdua berpisah untuk masuk kelas masing-masing.

.

Sepulang sekolah sesuai ucapan Hoseok, Jimin mengetuk pintu kelas _sunbae_ nya saat semua siswa sudah pulang. Hoseok seperti janjinya menunggu di bangkunya seorang diri. Jimin berjalan mendekati meja Hoseok di pojok belakang, memandangi Hoseok yang tersenyum melihatnya.

Jimin menaruh tas sekolah di salah satu meja _nganggur_. Hoseok menepuk pahanya sendiri, memberi isyarat agar Jimin duduk tepat di pangkuannya. Jimin menurut, menempelkan pantat di pangkuan Hoseok, wajah mereka berhadapan. Kedua tangan lebih besar menyentuh kedua pipi Jimin, menangkup wajah tembam sangat hati-hati. Hoseok diam. Jimin diam. Mereka beradu pandang cukup lama.

"Jimin, boleh kulanjutkan yang tadi?" Tanya Hoseok pelan-pelan. "Aku ingin meyakinkan perasaanku dan perasaanmu." Jimin mengangguk seolah paham apa yang _sunbae_ nya inginkan.

Hoseok menarik kepala Jimin, mempertemukan kedua bibir dalam sebuah tautan lidah memabukkan. Hoseok dengan cepat memasukkan daging tak bertulangnya, memojokkan lidah Jimin yang banyak pasif. Entah karena kurang pengalaman atau memang tak bisa berciuman, Jimin hanya mendesah tertahan saat isi mulutnya dipermainkan sedemikian rupa hingga lelehan _saliva_ berkali-kali turun melewati ujung bibirnya. Bukan masalah, karena Hoseok tetap menyukai Jimin.

Suara desahan maupun lenguhan Jimin sangat merdu dan mengundang libidonya naik. Bahkan selama punya pacar sampai putus Hoseok tak pernah tergoda hanya dengan sebuah desahan, berbeda ketika dia mendengar suara pemuda itu. Baginya, Jimin terlihat seperti mainan seks yang terus meningkatkan gairah. Tubuh mungil, wajah imut, sentuhan di kulit lembutnya, sifat polos seksi, serta suara merdu. Semua seolah menggelapkan pandangan Hoseok.

Jimin mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Hoseok saat yang lebih tua mulai melepas kancing seragamnya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke kaos dalam Jimin, mencubit dan memilin puting mencuat kecokelatan hingga berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Jimin memejamkan matanya, alisnya mengkerut. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri agar tak mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Hoseok mengganti kerja tangannya menggunakan mulut, kini menghisap kedua puting Jimin bergantian seperti bayi menyusu. Jimin menggelinjang kegelian dibuatnya. Tangannya menekan kepala Hoseok mendekat oleh pelukan. Suara desahan pemuda itu bergetar di dalam ruang kelas kosong. Sementara kedua tangan Hoseok yang bebas bermain di kedua bongkahan kenyal Jimin, meremas kadang menekan lubang di antara pantat dari luar celana. Jimin tersentak seolah mendapat sengatan listrik.

"Jimin, mulai sekarang panggil namaku jika kau ingin mendesah." Suara Hoseok berbisik tepat di telinga Jimin, membuatnya meremang, menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai balasan.

Saat itu Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa, tak mengerti apa yang Hoseok lakukan padanya. Yang dia tahu adalah dia merasa senang bisa melakukan kegiatan itu bersama Hoseok. Tanpa sadar dia menempatkan _sunbae_ nya itu sebagai orang paling penting di kehidupannya. Karena Hoseok berbeda dari yang lain. Karena Hoseok terus memberinya perhatian tanpa henti. Karena Hoseok menyukainya maka Jimin akan membalas lebih menyukainya.

Celana sekolah Jimin sudah berjatuhan di atas lantai. Hoseok menyuruhnya mengulum jemarinya, Jimin menurut. Menikmati sensasi jemari Hoseok di dalam mulutnya sampai _saliva_ kembali berceceran. Hoseok mengeluarkan jari-jarinya setelah dirasa cukup basah.

"Hobie- _hyung_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

Hoseok tak langsung menjawab, hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan. Membuat Jimin semakin bingung. Pantatnya tiba-tiba diangkat agak tinggi, secara reflek membuat tubuh Jimin jatuh memeluk kepala Hoseok. Dia berusaha melihat ke belakang untuk menyaksikan apa yang akan _sunbae_ nya lakukan pada pantatnya. Namun Jimin tak sempat melakukannya ketika dirasa sesuatu menerobos pertahanannya di bawah sana tanpa kesiapan.

"Anh!" Jimin memekik, tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman. "H-hobie... _hyung_ h... apa... yang... kau lakuk...anh..." bisiknya tepat di telinga lawan, Jimin mengeratkan pelukan di leher Hoseok.

Yang lebih tua tidak memberi respon, sibuk menanamkan jari basah di dalam tubuh Jimin. Satu. Dua. Jimin mengerang kesakitan. Hoseok menepuk-nepuk punggungnya untuk menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja." Bisiknya, "Rileks Jimin..."

Akhirnya jari ketiga masuk, Hoseok tak berani menambah jarinya karena Jimin tetap tak mau rileks. Merepotkan, tapi dia maklum mengingat bocah itu baru pertama kali. Jari-jari lentik Hoseok berputar di dalam, menggeliat berkelok-kelok sampai menemukan titik dimana Jimin bisa mendesah nikmat.

"Akhh~!"

Tubuh Jimin menggelinjang, ototnya menegang kala Hoseok berhasil menemukan titik ternikmatnya, menyentuhnya berulang sampai membuat Jimin seperti kesetanan.

"Hobie- _hyungh_! Ahh~! Jang..anhh..."

Hoseok mendesis, "Tenanglah..."

Namun Jimin menolak. Terpaksa membuat Hoseok bermain cepat. Segera dikeluarkan ketiga jemarinya saat Jimin sudah cukup dipanasi. Ia mengangkat tubuh Jimin ke atas meja, menidurkannya di sana dengan posisi saling berhadapan. Hoseok menatap pemuda itu sejenak, tersenyum singkat sebelum kemudian melumat bibir tebal merah muda penuh gairah. Ia menyangga kedua kaki Jimin di atas bahunya lalu perlahan memasukkan diri ke dalam Jimin.

Jimin mengerang tertahan merasakan sakit luar biasa di bagian bawah tubuhnya, bibirnya masih dibekap ciuman. Hoseok berusaha lembut, memberi jeda sesaat agar Jimin dapat membiasakan diri. Ketika pemuda itu mulai tenang, Hoseok segera menggerakkan pinggulnya depan-belakang, memberikan implus berupa dorongan dan tarikan dalam tempo lambat.

Jimin meremas erat pinggiran meja tempatnya terlentang, mata terpejam erat. Suara derit meja kian kentara memenuhi ruang kelas yang senyap kala Hoseok semakin mempercepat gerakannnya. "Ahh~ Hobie...hyu..nghh... sa...kith..." Jimin merengek. Kedua matanya penuh lelehan bening menatap Hoseok dengan pandangan sayu.

Melihat itu membuat Hoseok tersenyum. "Aku mencintaimu, Jimin..." sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening. "Aku akan bermain pelan." Satu lagi jatuh mengenai hidung Si Mungil. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat, "Aku mencintai Hobie- _hyung_..." kedua tangan mungilnya meraih leher Hoseok mendekat, mencium bibirnya, melumat belahan bibir amatir.

Hoseok tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jimin. Hal itu menguatkan dirinya, meyakinkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya—melindungi Jimin. Karena mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, maka Hoseok mengambil keputusan untuk terus bersama Jimin. Rela menanggung segala beban menjadi seorang abnormal hingga beberapa tahun ke depan. Ia akan selalu ada bersama Jimin. Semua karena Jimin, ia yang merubah Hoseok dan Hoseok juga yang telah merubahnya.

Hoseok membalik tubuh Jimin tanpa melepaskan miliknya. Pemuda lebih muda kini tengkurap di atas meja. Tanpa memberi jeda, Hoseok kembali menggerakkan pinggulnya. Meremas dan menampar kedua bongkahan pantat berisi Jimin gemas hingga kemerahan. Jimin mengerang di bawahnya.

"Hobie... _hyung_... Ahh~"

Hoseok mencium leher belakang Jimin, menggigit di sana perlahan hingga menimbulkan bercak kemerahan. Sebelah tangannya turun meraih milik Jimin yang tergantung penuh cairan bening. Jimin mendesah menikmati tiap sentuhan yang menyerang tiap inchi kulitnya. Tubuhnya terhentak-hentak membentur meja setiap Hoseok melesakkan miliknya dalam sampai mengenai prostat.

"Akhh~! Hyung di...sana... jang...anhh..." desahan frustasi ditambah kegelisahan bersatu.

"Hmm... dimana...?" Suara bisikan seduktif membuat lehernya merinding—Hoseok menggodanya, Jimin menegang. Mengetatkan jepitan di bawah sana, membuat _sunbae_ nya mengerang tepat di dekat telinga Jimin.

Suara langkah kaki di depan ruang kelas membuat sepasang pemuda itu langsung bungkam seketika. Hoseok menarik tubuh Jimin hingga terduduk di atas pangkuannya, saling berhadapan. Jimin memeluk leher pemuda itu erat ketakutan. Sementara di saat bersamaan Hoseok mendesis ketika miliknya yang belum sempat dikeluarkan terhimpit kuat di bawah sana. Ia mengelus lembut punggung Jimin, berusaha menenangkannya.

 _Kriiiet_

Pintu perlahan dibuka dari luar, sosok lelaki berpostur tinggi tegap disertai seragam keamanan melongokkan kepala ke dalam. Kaget memandang dua siswa yang masih berada di kelas saat jam seusai sekolah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tanyanya tegas. Hoseok gugup. Jimin mengencangkan pelukan di leher _sunbae_ nya. "Kelas ini akan segera ditutup, jadi cepatlah pulang." Ujar Sang Petugas Keamanan tanpa menaruh curiga pada kegiatan kedua siswa tersebut.

Entah bagaimana, tubuh bawah Jimin yang polos tidak terlihat dari arah pintu karena terhalang meja-meja kelas. Dan itu suatu keberuntungan untuk Hoseok. Pemuda itu nyengir untuk menutupi kecanggungannya. "Kami akan segera pulang, sebentar lagi." Balasnya cepat. Petugas itu mengangguk, menaruh kunci kelas di meja depan.

"Kalau sudah selesai kunci pintu dan kembalikan kuncinya ke ruang guru."

Hoseok mengangguk paham, menghela napas lega setelah dirasa Sang Petugas sudah pergi lumayan jauh. _Yang tadi itu berbahaya sekali_ , batinnya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Jimin yang masih ketakutan memeluknya.

"Tenang Chim, dia sudah pergi..." Perlahan Jimin melepaskan pelukan, menatap Hoseok dengan lelehan bening melewati pelupuk mata. "Sssh, kenapa kau menangis? Aku ada di sini."

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, mencengkeram kedua bahu Hoseok erat. " _Hyung_ , aku...aku ingin pulang." Sebuah nada kecemasan terselip di antara suara merdu Si Adik Kelas.

Hoseok mengangguk maklum, " _Ne_. Tapi sebelumnya kita selesaikan yang di bawah dulu."

Hoseok menyentuh milik Jimin yang basah mengenai seragam di perutnya. Jimin mendesah, menggigit bibir bawahnya cepat, takut Sang Petugas akan kembali muncul memergoki kegiatan mereka. Hoseok mengecup bibir bawah Jimin, menggerakkan telunjuknya untuk menekan pucuk ereksi Jimin dan bergerak memutar di sana. Membuat Jimin memejamkan matanya penuh nikmat.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Jimin?"

"A...aneh." Jimin memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah.

Hoseok berusaha tidak tergelak di saat itu juga. "Tapi kau menyukainya?" Tanyanya lagi.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya. " _Ne_. Aku suka."

Hoseok menarik sebelah tangan Jimin, menyuruhnya untuk memanja miliknya sendiri seperti yang Hoseok contohkan. Jimin menurut, mengerang ketika jemarinya bergerak mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Sedang Hoseok memegang kedua belahan pantat kenyal Jimin, mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan menghempaskannya cepat hingga menimbulkan suara kecipak basah. Jimin mendesah keras ketika Hoseok tak sekali namun berkali-kali menghujamnya tepat di titik sensitif.

Merasa buruk, Hoseok membawa Jimin untuk menyatukan bibir. Lidahnya dengan cepat mengambil kuasa di dalam mulut lawan. Kedua tangannya bekerja semakin cepat memenuhi keinginan biologis yang menuntut. Berulang kali dirinya menubruki _sweetspot_ Jimin, membuat pemuda itu hilang kendali, meremas dan mencakari punggung Hoseok yang masih berbalut seragam.

Jimin mendesah panjang ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, tak lupa menyebut nama _sunbae_ nya gusar. Menandakan ia melewati puncak kenikmatan. Diikuti Hoseok yang menghempas tubuh Jimin di atas pangkuannya. Cairan putih kental mengalir kala Hoseok berusaha menarik dirinya keluar. Jimin memakai seragamnya, jalan sedikit terpincang saat keluar kelas. Melihat hal itu Hoseok berinisiatif untuk menggendongnya.

Tanpa aba-aba tubuh mungil itu diangkat ke pundak. Jimin tekejut, nyaris jatuh ketika tubuhnya meronta-ronta liar meminta diturunkan. Hoseok tidak peduli, tetap menggendongnya, menepuk-nepuk pantatnya berani bahkan saat memasuki ruang guru untuk mengembalikan kunci kelas.

.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat, Hoseok merahasiakan hubungannya dengan Jimin dari pihak sekolah maupun keluarganya. Walau begitu ia tetap mencintai Jimin, begitu pula sebaliknya. Dua tahun berlalu, Hoseok lulus dari _Junior High School_. Orangtuanya menyuruhnya kembali ke Seoul karena di Busan ia tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya. Saat itu dia terpaksa meninggalkan Jimin, memutuskan hubungan mereka sepihak walau sebenarnya mereka masih saling menyukai. Jimin mengerti, paham betul bahwa Hoseok melakukan semua itu bukan atas kemauannya tetapi tuntutan keluarga yang menyuruhnya untuk pergi.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya mereka _lost contact_. Jimin tak lagi berhubungan dengan Hoseok maupun sebaliknya. Ia kembali berubah menjadi Jimin yang pendiam. Jimin yang jarang berbicara. Jimin yang anti sosial dan selalu menjauhi keramaian. Hingga dia pindah ke Seoul, memaksanya kembali merasakan kerumunan saat Taehyung membawanya ke karnaval.

Disisi lain, Hoseok terus memikirkan Jimin. Menyesal telah meninggalkan pemuda itu. Namun tak diduga mereka kembali dipertemukan di apartemen sahabatnya—Yoongi. Jimin tak banyak berubah, masih mungil dan menggemaskan seperti saat terakhir Hoseok melihatnya di Busan hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, rasa rindu jelas tak bisa ditahan sampai membuat Yoongi jengkel.

.

 _ **Flash back off**_

.

Yoongi terdiam setelah mendengarkan cerita Hoseok. Satu fakta yang dia ambil adalah wajah lugu Jimin bisa sangat menipu. Siapa sangka pemuda itu bahkan sudah pernah melakukan hal macam-macam di usia 13 tahun. Bukannya Yoongi iri, dia juga pernah melakukan hal semacam itu dengan kekasihnya, tapi sekarang hanya tinggal kenangan. Dua kepingan cokelatnya memandang Hoseok yang juga diam merenungi nasip.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Lalu apa yang kau rasakan pada Jimin sekarang?" Rasa penasaran tak mampu dibendung.

Hoseok tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaan itu. Menggaruk pipinya gelagapan. "Aku... tentu saja masih menyukainya, _hyung_." Sebuah cengiran. "Walaupun aku sudah memutuskan hubungan dengannya dan kalaupun dia sudah menjadi milik orang lain, aku tetap masih menyukainya."

Yoongi tahu sahabatnya itu berkata tulus dan jujur. Pemuda itu benar-benar mencintai Jimin. "Kalau begitu lamar dia. Nikahi dan _making love_ sana di rumah kalian atau di hotel—dimana saja asal bukan di apartemenku. Merepotkan." Suara Yoongi lebih terdengar seperti gerutuan dibanding nasehat. Hoseok tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau juga menyukainya, _hyung_?" bertanya balik.

Yoongi melotot tak percaya. "Apa? Jangan bicara ngawur!"

Hoseok menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak buta, _hyung_." Pemuda itu mengulas senyum. "Jimin sangat sulit didekati, aku bahkan butuh sebulan lebih untuk bicara normal padanya."

"Lalu?" Yoongi acuh tak acuh. "Apa hubungannya denganku? Aku bahkan tak punya waktu untuk melakukan pendekatan sepertimu. Lebih baik aku mengurus tugas kuliahku." Tandasnya cepat.

Hoseok tersenyum kecut. "Tapi tanda kemerahan di leher dan perut Jimin tadi mengatakan hal berlawanan dari apa yang kau katakan, _hyung_." Ia mengingat, Yoongi tercekat. "Bahkan kalau pun kau terpaksa melakukannya itu tetap luar biasa karena Jimin tidak sembarangan membiarkan orang lain mendekatinya." Kalimatnya terhenti saat suara langkah kaki mendekati ruang tengah.

Keduanya menoleh hampir bersamaan pada sosok Jimin yang sudah lengkap dengan seragam Bangtan _Senior High School_ , agak panjang di lengan sampai menenggelamkan jari-jarinya. Ketiganya diam seketika.

"Ada apa?" Jimin bertanya bingung, sepertinya tadi dia masih mendengar percakapan dari kedua orang itu. Hoseok menggeleng cepat, Yoongi hanya membisu.

"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu. Sampai nanti di sekolah Chim, dan kau berhutang padaku karena merepotkan pagiku, Suga- _hyung_!"

" _Yaa_! Bawa juga bocah ini bersamamu, tolol! Kalian satu sekolah kan?" Ucapan Yoongi tak digubris saat mendengar suara debaman dari pintu depan menandakan Hoseok sudah keluar. Jimin memandang Yoongi intens dalam diam.

"Kenapa kau melihatku begitu? Buat sarapan sana! Aku mau mandi."

Yoongi segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. Jimin memandang kepergian pemilik rumah dalam diam. Kepalanya menggeleng beberapa kali seolah tengah menghalau sesuatu yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam benaknya. Mungkin dia salah dengar. Kaki kecilnya menapaki arah berlawanan dari Yoongi, menuju dapur. Hanya menemukan mie _instant_ di sana, berpuluh-puluh kotak di kulkas dan puluhan lain di laci penyimpanan makanan.

"Mie lagi?" Gumamnya muram.

 _Apa Yoongi selalu memakan makanan tak sehat itu?_

Setelah menyelesaikan sarapan mie _instant_ Yoongi membawa Jimin memasuki mobil sportnya. Pemuda mungil langsung mengambil tasnya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil sejak kemarin. Hpnya penuh _notif_ panggilan tak terjawab serta _message_ dari kedua orangtuanya serta satu nomor tak dikenal. Jimin membukanya satu per satu.

.

 _Chim, dimana kau?_

.

 _Jimin, maafkan aku! Aku tak bermaksud meninggalkanmu._

.

 _Kalau kau membaca pesan ini, segera hubungi aku!_

.

 _Hei!_

.

 _Ini aku, V!_

.

 _Astaga, ini sudah tengah malam. Dimana kau? Hubungi aku!_

.

 _Chim!_

.

Dan seterusnya.

Dari situ Jimin tahu bahwa nomor tak dikenal itu milik Taehyung. Darimana pemuda itu mendapatkan kontaknya? Jimin mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir keras. Membuat Yoongi yang duduk di sampingnya menatap heran.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Jimin kaget hampir menjatuhkan hp di genggaman. Kepala menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan apa-apa." Jimin gugup.

Yoongi kembali mengalihkan pandangannya lurus ke depan. Jujur ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya semenjak berbicara bersama Hoseok tadi pagi. Yoongi menjadi sedikit lebih penasaran pada sosok Jimin. Sepertinya benar kata Hoseok kalau pemuda itu memiliki satu pesona aneh yang mampu menarik orang-orang tertentu untuk mendekat padanya. Buktinya Yoongi kini penasaran, terutama pada sikap Jimin yang kadang polos kadang lagi _slut_ minta diperkosa. Apa pemuda itu punya dua kepribadian? Atau pengidap bipolar? Yoongi makin mengernyit bingung.

"Suga- _hyung_?" Jimin bersuara pelan, nyaris seperti gumaman.

Merasa dipanggil, Yoongi menoleh. "Ada apa?" Tanyanya. Jimin membola, menatap lawannya kaget karena Yoongi menyahut.

"B-bukan apa-apa!"

Yoongi mendecak tak acuh, "Kau aneh."

Jimin menunduk dalam. Tadi sempat nama _'Suga'_ disebut Hoseok saat mereka di apartemen, membuatnya mengingat sosok Suga kecil yang selalu muncul dalam mimpi malamnya. Apakah Suga adalah orang yang sama dengan Yoongi di sampingnya? Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, Suga- _hyung_ nya pasti bukanlah Yoongi. Sifat mereka terlalu bertolak belakang. Suga- _hyung_ nya seribu kali lipat jauh lebih ramah dan perhatian. Mungkin hanya nama mereka yang kebetulan sama. Jimin meyakinkan diri, lagipula Suga- _hyung_ nya sudah hilang bertahun-tahun lalu. Semenjak Jimin diantar ke tempat orangtuanya sosok Suga- _hyung_ nya lenyap begitu saja seolah ditelan bumi.

"Min... Jimin... Park Jimin? BOCAH!" Yoongi membentak, mengagetkan Jimin dari lamunannya. Kedua matanya berkedip-kedip tanpa dosa di hadapan Yoongi.

"N.. _ne_?"

"Kita sudah sampai di Bangtan _Senior High School_. Kau mau turun sekarang atau kutendang bokongmu agar keluar paksa?"

Jimin menoleh ke luar jendela mobil. Benar saja bangunan sekolahnya sudah berdiri kokoh di depan. Jimin buru-buru turun dari mobil. Yoongi menahan pergelangan tangan yang tenggelam sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar keluar dari mobil, Jimin reflek menolehkan kepala.

"Jangan hilang lagi. Langsung pulang ke rumahmu setelah pulang sekolah." Wajah Jimin memanas seketika. Yoongi mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa yang kau pikirkan, bodoh?" Ia heran melihat perubahan raut muka pemuda itu, mendekati telinga Jimin untuk berbisik. "Apa kepribadianmu berubah lagi?"

Jimin menutup matanya rapat, menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"CHIIIIM! CHIIIIMCHIIIIIIM!" Seorang pemuda berlarian ke arah mereka berdua.

Yoongi dan Jimin menoleh hampir bersamaan, mendapati seorang siswa Bangtan berambut _orange_ acak terengah ketika menghentikan langkah tepat di depan Jimin. Memeluk si _raven_ begitu erat hingga Yoongi terpaksa melepaskan pergelangan tangan Jimin.

"Ya Tuhan! Untung saja kau masih hidup!" Pemuda itu menangis meraung di bahu Jimin. Seolah saraf malunya putus, mengabaikan lemparan pandangan aneh oleh beberapa siswa yang kebetulan melewati mereka.

"V, tenanglah..." Jimin menepuk bahu sahabatnya perlahan. "Aku... tercekik." Ujarnya berusaha menyelamatkan diri. Taehyung tak melepaskan pelukannya, malah merengek menyalahkan diri.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa." Yoongi memotong adegan persahabatan konyol di depannya. Entah kenapa dia merasa muak melihat tingkah Taehyung. Mungkin karena acara pelukan mereka mengingatkannya pada adegan homo. Yoongi bukan _homophobic_ , hanya merasa jijik.

"Terima kasih, Yoongi- _hyung_." Jimin sempat membungkukkan badan walau Taehyung terus bergelayutan memberatkan pundaknya.

Yoongi mengangguk, pergi menginjak gas meninggalkan mantan sekolahnya. Menyisakan Taehyung dan Jimin yang masih berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah, mendadak menjadi tontonan masa.

"Eh, bukannya itu V- _oppa_?"

"Dia ngapain, sih?"

"Yang dipeluk itu siapa? Kayaknya baru lihat?"

"Itu kan anak baru kemarin? Katanya mereka sekelas."

"Ih, aku iri deh bisa dipeluk V- _oppa_ begitu."

Kasak-kusuk bisikan siswi membuat Jimin risih, berusaha keras melepaskan pelukan pemuda _orange_ dengan susah payah. "V, lepaskan aku..." bisiknya agar tak mengundang perhatian.

Jimin tidak suka mencolok, dan keadaannya saat ini jauh lebih terasa menyesakkan daripada pelukan erat Taehyung. Merasa diabaikan, Jimin langsung mengambil jalan pintas dengan menginjak kaki Taehyung keras. Pemuda itu memekik melepaskan pelukan. Jimin segera menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur.

"Ya! Chim! Tunggu!"

Teriakan Taehyung tak digubris, Jimin mengambil sepatu dari loker, berjalan lurus menuju kelasnya. Menurutnya Taehyung sangat menyebalkan, tapi diluar dugaan ternyata Si _Orange_ adalah murid yang sangat populer di sekolah. Buktinya di sepanjang koridor para siswi sibuk membicarakannya. Sebisa mungkin Jimin ingin menjauhi Taehyung karena dia benci mencolok. Bersama Taehyung sama saja mengundang seluruh mata tertuju padanya dan itu buruk untuk Jimin.

.

" _Ya_ , apa kau masih marah padaku?" Sebuah bulpoin ditusuk-tusukkan tepat di pipi, Jimin masih bergeming—menyibukkan diri dengan memandang penjelasan guru di depan kelas. Tetap tak mau diam, Taehyung kini menusuk-nusuk bahu Jimin, bahkan sampai menyenggol-nyenggolkan lutut ke lutut Jimin di bawah meja.

Kesal juga Jimin menoleh cepat ke samping kiri. Mendengus kasar. "Apa maumu?"

Taehyung cemberut. "Aku minta maaf, Chim. Kemarin sungguh aku tak sengaja meninggalkanmu."

Jimin menghela napas. "Aku sudah membalas _message_ -mu tadi pagi dan aku sudah memaafkanmu kan? Jadi jangan ganggu aku."

"Tapi kau tak mengacuhkanku sedari pagi, Chim. Itu artinya kau masih belum memaafkanku." Taehyung membalas.

"Ish, aku bukannya tak mengacuhkanmu." Tolak Jimin meradang.

"Kau tak mengacuhkanku." Taehyung memotong cepat.

"Tidak." Jimin membalas tak mau kalah.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengabaikanku?" masih ngotot.

"Aku tak mengabaikanmu, V." Jimin menukas cepat.

"Tapi kalian mengabaikan saya."

" _Huh_?"

Suara berat yang tiba-tiba nimbruk membuat Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh heran ke sumber. Di depan meja mereka _seongsaengnim_ berdiri kokoh, kedua lengan terlipat di depan dada. Wajah tersenyum namun mengerikan.

" _Ssaem_ tidak usah ikut-ikutan. Ini masalahku dan Jimin." Taehyung kembali memandang wajah pucat Jimin—mendadak aura membunuh menguar kental di sekitar mereka. Abaikan Taehyung karena saraf pemuda itu sebagian besar hilang atau mungkin telah rusak.

Guru lelaki itu menggeram penuh amarah. "Taehyung- _ssi_ , Jimin- _ssi_. Keluar dari kelas sekarang!"

Sejurus kemudian Jimin selaku paling waras menarik lengan Taehyung keluar kelas sebelum mereka kembali kena semburan basah. Suara bisik-bisik kembali Jimin dengar ketika melangkahkan kaki melewati meja-meja deret depan.

"Kau lihat itu?"

" _Ne_. Anak baru itu menyebalkan."

"Dia membuat V- _oppa_ kena marah _ssaem_."

"Lagian kenapa dia pegang-pegang V- _oppa_ terus sih?"

Jimin langsung melepaskan tarikan lengan Taehyung, membiarkan pemuda itu mengekor di belakangnya keluar ruangan. Jimin berdiri mematung di depan kelas, mendesah lesu beberapa kali. Meruntuk sekaligus menyesali perbuatannya. Ini kali pertama dia diusir dari kelas, semua salah Taehyung. Ekor matanya melirik Taehyung di samping kirinya.

"Apa kau naksir padaku?" menyeringai penuh percaya diri ketika Jimin meliriknya.

Jimin membuang muka, "Dalam mimpimu,"

Taehyung terkekeh. " _Ya_ , mau ke atap sekolah?"

"Apa? Sekarang? Kita sedang dihukum. Ingat?"

Taehyung mengedikkan bahu. "Siapa peduli dengan hukuman? Toh kita juga tak bisa masuk kelas sekarang? Pelajaran ini sampai bel istirahat tahu? Kau mau mati kebosanan? Aku sih ogah."

Jimin mencoba berpikir ulang, terakhir dia mengikuti Taehyung membuatnya hilang dalam kerumunam manusia. Tadi pagi menjadi bahan tontonan. Oke. Dia tak akan pernah mengikuti Tae—

"V?"

Oh bagus, saat Jimin menoleh ke samping kirinya sosok Taehyung seperti lenyap tanpa bekas. Dari kejauhan dia sempat melihat punggung Taehyung hilang di balik tikungan koridor, Jimin menoleh kiri-kanan. Tak ada orang. Detik berikutnya dia sudah berlari mengejar Taehyung menuju atap sekolah.

.

Udara panas menerpa helai-helai rambut _orange_. Taehyung merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar setelah sampai di atap. Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Jimin tergelitik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Taehyung menoleh, "Mencium bau panas."

"Panas?" Jimin bertanya. "Kau sangat aneh. Seperti apa bau panas?" tanyanya asal.

"Kuat, menyengat, dan... kering. Seperti bauku."

Jimin semakin mengerutkan dahi. Tak mengerti sedikit pun maksud ucapan Taehyung. "Sepertimu?" Sebuah anggukan menjadi jawaban. Tanpa sadar Jimin mendekati Taehyung, mengendus tubuhnya sejenak. Tak ada bau apapun. Ia menatap sahabatnya seraya mengerucutkan bibir. "Kau menipuku?"

"Tidak."

"Tapi aku tak mencium apapun." Protesnya kesal.

"Karena aku menciumnya bukan dengan hidung."

"Hah?" Jimin makin tak mengerti. "Lalu bagaimana caramu mencium panas?"

Taehyung kembali merentangkan tangannya, matanya terpejam damai, dan kembali menghirup udara dalam-dalam. "Aku merasakannya dengan hidung, kulit, telinga, dan perasaanku."

Jimin tercengang. Sungguh Taehyung orang paling aneh yang pernah dia temui sekaligus menarik perhatiannya. "V, seperti apa bauku?" Ucapan itu didorong oleh rasa penasaran.

Taehyung berjalan ke depan, menghadap Jimin lalu memeluknya tiba-tiba. Jimin gelagapan, berusaha mendorong bahu pemuda itu cepat. Namun semakin meronta, tubuhnya malah melesak semakin menyamankan diri di pelukan lawan. Jimin tak mengerti, setiap bersama Taehyung membuatnya merasakan gejolak benci serta suka secara bersamaan. Menyebalkan, frustasi, tapi juga menyenangkan, tanpa sadar bibir mungil berisinya tersenyum kecil.

"Baumu seperti permen." Taehyung berbisik di telinga Jimin, membuat tubuh mungil itu berhenti memberontak. Wajah bersemu sangat mudah. "Hangat dan... usang." Seketika pelukan Taehyung terlepas, digantikan suara pekik kesakitan saat kakinya diinjak.

Jimin menatap tak terima, terutama di kata terakhir. "Apa maksudmu usang?" Tanyanya kesal. "Kau kira aku ini apa? Barang tak terpakai?"

Taehyung bengong setelah meredakan rasa sakit di kaki. "Tidak. Tapi aku mencium itu di bajumu."

Jimin menatap bajunya. "Ah, ini baju Yoongi- _hyung_. Mungkin karena sudah jarang dipakai jadinya agak bau." Mengendus lengan baju yang kedodoran, Jimin sempat melirik Taehyung yang menatapnya aneh.

"Yoongi- _hyung_? Maksudmu Min Yoongi- _sunbae_?" Jimin mengangguk.

"Kau tak melihatnya? Tadi pagi dia kan yang mengantarku ke sekolah?"

Taehyung menggeleng, yang ada di otaknya tadi pagi adalah menemukan Jimin dan memeluknya untuk meminta maaf. Sejenak dia ditarik kembali mengingat memori setahun silam ketika dirinya pertama kali masuk ke Bangtan _Senior High School_ , mengingat sosok seorang Min Yoongi. Teman-teman serta kakak kelas sering memanggilnya _Setan Bermulut Kotor_. Taehyung tak mengerti maksud dari julukan itu sampai akhirnya tanpa sengaja menumpahkan jus jeruk di kepala merah kecokelatan.

Awalnya Taehyung tak tahu siapa yang ditabraknya, saat dia ingin meminta maaf, saat itu pula pemuda itu mendengar suara sumpah serapah, makian, hinaan, serta kata kotor lain dalam berbagai bahasa dan intonasi. Sejak itu Taehyung sadar bahwa yang dia tabrak adalah Min Yoongi—kakak kelas yang sering dibicarakan teman sekelasnya. Mengingat saja sudah membuat Taehyung bergidik ngeri.

"V, kau masih di sana? _Annyeong_?" Jimin mengibaskan telapak tangan di depan muka pemuda _orange_. Taehyung mengerjap.

" _Ne_. Ada apa?"

Jimin menghela napas jenuh, merasa sedari tadi diabaikan. "Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi dari tadi. Apa kau tak ingin pergi?"

Taehyung menggeleng, _mood_ nya berubah buruk setelah mengingat Yoongi. "Aku akan bolos sampai pulang sekolah."

Jimin menghela napas, "Kalau begitu aku turun duluan. _Pai pai_."

"Eh? Kau tak di sini saja menemaniku?"

Jimin merotasikan matanya lucu. "Aku tak mau kena hukuman lagi. Setiap mengikutimu pasti akhirnya jelek." Taehyung mendengus ketika pintu atap sekolah menghasilkan suara debaman keras menandakan Si Mungil telah pergi.

.

" _Ya_ , kau tahu? Tadi pagi murid baru itu dipeluk V- _oppa_?"

"Benarkah?"

" _Ne_. Bahkan saat di kelas dia berani menggandeng tangan V- _oppa_!"

"Ssst, jangan keras-keras, _pabo_!"

"Kalian pasti tak percaya ini, katanya kemarin mereka pergi ke karnaval di tengah kota bersama!"

" _Jinja_? Anak baru itu kurang ajar banget!"

"Kalau tak salah namanya Jimin. Park Jimin."

"Cih, Park Jimin. Lihat saja nanti."

.

"Park Jimin?"

Jimin mengerutkan dahi saat tiga siswi mencegatnya di depan kantin sekolah, kepala _raven_ nya mengangguk, mengiyakan bahwa namanya adalah Park Jimin. Ketiga gadis itu tersenyum senang.

"Bisa ikut kami sebentar? Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." Seorang gadis pertama mengawali.

"Boleh,"

Jimin mengikuti langkah ketiga siswi itu meninggalkan kantin. Mereka bilang hanya sebentar kan? Lagipula waktu istirahat juga tinggal sedikit. Jimin harap pembicaraan mereka segera berakhir jadi dia bisa segera masuk kelas. Langkah kaki keempatnya berhenti di belakang gedung sekolah. Jimin menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri. Sepi.

Hanya ada bangunan kecil kusam di depan mereka. Seorang siswi membuka kunci pintu bangunan itu, menyuruhnya masuk terlebih dulu karena Jimin adalah laki-laki—sebenarnya Jimin merasa bingung kenapa alasan laki-laki harus membuatnya memasuki ruangan gelap di depannya lebih dulu. Bau debu berterbangan hampir membuatnya bersin. Mereka mengatakan ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya di dalam. Dan kini Jimin sudah berada di dalam namun ketiga siswi itu malah terdengar cekikikan dari luar.

"Kenapa kalian tidak masuk?" Jimin bertanya heran. Sungguh yang ada di pikirannya saat itu adalah segera menyelesaikan urusannya dengan ketiga siswi aneh di depannya lalu segera masuk kelas sebelum mendapat hukuman baru.

"Apa kau percaya pada ucapan kami sebegitu gampangnya?"

Salah satu siswi tersenyum licik, seorang temannya mendorong pintu hingga tertutup sempurna. Cepat mereka mengunci ruangan itu, Jimin sempat memberikan perlawanan. Mendorong pintu dari sisi berlawanan namun refleknya kalah cepat oleh rencana mereka. Diakhiri tawa antagonis ketiga siswi itu mengejek Jimin yang kini sibuk menggedor pintu dari dalam.

"Keluarkan aku! Apa mau kalian?" Jimin bahkan tak pernah mengenal ketiga siswi itu. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menjadi target _bully_ di hari kedua sekolah.

"Masih nanya lagi, tentu saja menyingkirkanmu!"

"Kau sudah lancang mendekati V- _oppa_!"

"Kau itu menyebalkan tahu!"

" _Ne_ , _ne_! Caramu memancing perhatian V- _oppa_ sangat memuakkan!"

"Bahkan tak ada yang bisa bersanding di sebelah V- _oppa_ tapi kau tiba-tiba saja muncul dan duduk di sebelahnya!"

"Jalang sepertimu membusuk saja di dalam!"

Sekarang Jimin baru paham duduk permasalahannya. Mereka adalah fans Taehyung yang salah sangka padanya—ingatannya kembali pada bisik-bisik siswi tadi pagi. Mereka pasti salah satu dari fans Taehyung.

Taehyung adalah siswa yang cukup populer di Bangtan _Senior High School_ , posisinya seorang _idol school_ dan menjabat sebagai ketua klub sepak bola. sayangnya Jimin sebagai anak pindahan tak mengetahui semua fakta penting itu. Ia bahkan tak mengerti apa istimewanya seorang Kim Taehyung yang aneh baginya. Satu hal pasti, Jimin benci jika harus mencampuri masalah orang lain tapi kali ini keadaan yang membuatnya harus ikut campur. _Ssaem_ yang menyuruhnya duduk bersanding di sebelah Taehyung, itu bukan salahnya.

Taehyung sendiri secara suka rela mengganggu dan mengajaknya berteman, semua atas keinginan Taehyung. Jimin tak masalah tidak punya teman—dia sudah terbiasa sendiri. Di sisi lain, Taehyung juga tak punya teman karena sikap brutal para fansnya—meneror tiap orang yang ingin menjadi teman Taehyung. Wajar saja pemuda itu terkenal, punya banyak fans gadis tapi tak pernah punya teman. Kebetulan Jimin sebagai siswa baru -tak mengerti apa-apa- dijadikan target mencari teman Taehyung, memicu percikan api cemburu diantara para fans.

Ketiga siswi itu segera meninggalkan gudang kecil tak terpakai di belakang sekolah -tempat Jimin dikunci- setelah mendengar bel tanda istirahat berakhir. Membiarkan Jimin sendirian dalam ruang gelap, pengap, penuh benda-benda rusak tak terpakai. Jimin memukul-mukul pintu kayu kuat, ia ingin berteriak meminta bantuan tapi kembali, tak ada yang dikenalnya kecuali Taehyung dan Yoongi di Seoul. Saat ini Si Pemuda _Orange_ itu mungkin sedang tidur siang di atap sekolah, sedangkan Yoongi tak mungkin berada di Bangtan _School_. Tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan datang menolongnya, kecuali satu orang—Hobie. Ia ingat Hoseok juga sekolah di Bangtan. Hobie, satu-satunya harapan Jimin kala itu.

"Hobie- _hyung_! HOBIE- _HYUNG_!" Jimin mulai meneriaki nama Hoseok, berharap ia akan datang menemukan serta mengeluarkannya, tangannya memerah bekas menggedor pintu.

.

Hoseok menoleh saat seorang teman sekelas memanggilnya. " _Ya_ , kau mau kemana? Ingat setelah istirahat ada _test_!" Temannya memperingatkan.

"Ayolah Namjoon, aku bisa gila kalau belajar terus-terusan." Hoseok memprotes, teman sebangkunya sangat ketat padanya. Ia sadar kalau kelas tiga memang harus giat belajar mempersiapkan ujian tapi belajar melulu kan bikin jenuh. "Sekali-kali kita harus keluar kelas untuk mencari hiburan. Lihat kelas kita. Suram. Menyedihkan." Tudingnya pada seisi kelas, teman-teman mereka sibuk duduk anteng menyilangi jawaban soal dari buku tebal.

Namjoon mengamati keadaan kelasnya, memang miris. Menghela napas, berdiri mengikuti Hoseok. "Ayo kita pergi. Di sini memuakkan."

Hoseok tergelak beberapa kali. Namjoon menyenggol lengannya agar diam. " _Bay the way_ , kau mau kemana?"

Namjoon mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mencari hiburan sama sepertimu. Kau mau kemana memangnya?" Senyuman kecil membuat Namjoon curiga.

"Ke kelas XI-A."

Seketika Namjoon mengerutkan dahi yang dilapisi helai-helai platinanya."Untuk apa ke sana?"

Hoseok kembali mengulas senyum, "Menemui seseorang."

"Siapa? Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya kekasih adik kelas?" Namjoon mengintrogasi cepat layaknya polisi menanyai maling jemuran.

" _Yaa_! Dia bukan kekasihku, setidaknya saat ini belum." Ralatnya malu-malu.

Namjoon menghela napas. " _PDKT_?"

Gelengan menjadi jawaban. "Lebih tepatnya _CLBK_." Namjoon tertawa renyah mendengarnya.

.

Hoseok menengokkan kepala ke dalam kelas XI-A, kedua iris _onyx_ nya cepat mencari sosok mungil di dalam. "Kau menemukannya?" Tanya Namjoon ikut menyembulkan kepala platinanya ke dalam.

"Belum. Mungkin dia sedang istirahat." Hoseok berujar kecewa. " _Ya_ , apa kau tahu siswa yang bernama Park Jimin di kelas ini?" Hoseok bertanya pada seorang siswa kelas itu yang kebetulan lewat keluar kelas.

"Park Jimin belum kembali ke kelas sejak istirahat pertama." Siswa itu menjawab ramah. Membuat Hoseok mengerutkan kening.

"Apa kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

Siswa itu mengelus dagunya, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Terakhir kulihat dia pergi keluar kelas bersama V karena dihukum _ssaem_. Setelah itu mereka berdua tak kembali ke kelas sampai sekarang."

"V?" Hoseok terkejut, sedikit menggeram.

"Sepertinya akan buruk." Namjoon menimpal, seringai tipis tercetak kentara. Semua siswa tahu sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan nama _V_ pasti berakhir buruk. Setelah mengucap terima kasih, mereka berdua segera pergi. "Mau kemana kita?" Namjoon bertanya, berjalan santai di samping Hoseok yang tampak tegang.

"Ke atap. Kita cari V. Perasaanku tak enak." Gumamnya cemas.

.

Pintu atap sekolah didobrak asal. Suara debaman keras membuat Taehyung terbangun dari tidur siangnya, mengusap mata untuk melihat siapa pelaku dari perbuatan keji tersebut. Dari ujung mata, Taehyung menemukan Hoseok dan Namjoon terburu-buru menghampirinya.

"Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan pada Jimin?" Satu diantara mereka, berambut hitam acak menarik kerah Taehyung, mengguncang tak sabar.

Namjoon ikut mendekat, menghentikan emosi sahabatnya. "Hobie, tenang." Hoseok mendelik kesal ke arah Namjoon, melepas kerah Taehyung kasar. "Nah V, apa kau melihat Jimin?" lanjut Namjoon mengambil alih.

Taehyung tersadar dari _mode_ _blank_ , berkedip-kedip bingung. "Bicara apa kalian? Chim kan sudah masuk kelas sejak jam istirahat pertama." Jawabnya polos.

Hoseok naik darah. "Jangan main-main denganku!"

"Ssst, biar aku yang bicara." sela Namjoon cepat, menatap Hoseok serius lalu beralih ke arah Taehyung. "V kami baru saja ke kelasmu, temanmu mengatakan kalau Jimin tak ada dan masih bersamamu sejak istirahat pertama. Sekarang sudah jam istirahat kedua."

"Hah? Dia memang bersamaku tapi dia kembali ke kelas sejak istirahat pertama." Taehyung mengerutkan dahi.

"Jadi kalau dia tidak ada di kelas juga tidak bersamamu lalu kemana Jimin pergi?"

"Mana aku tahu?" Celetuk Taehyung kesal juga.

Hoseok maju hendak memukul Si _Orange_ jika lengannya tak ditahan Namjoon. "Ini semua pasti ulahmu! Semua yang berhubungan denganmu tak pernah ada yang beres!"

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau terus menyalahkanku? Aku benar-benar tak tahu kemana Chim pergi! Dia bilang akan kembali ke kelas, setelah itu aku tidur siang jadi mana mungkin kau menyalahkanku begitu?"

"Ssst, kalian berdua diam!" Namjoon kembali angkat suara. "Daripada ribut mending kita cari Jimin." Ia menarik lengan sahabatnya menuju pintu disusul Taehyung dari belakang.

.

Jimin merengut, duduk memeluk lutut di tempat gelap tanpa cahaya. Sekitarnya banyak alat-alat seperti tongkat patah, bola sepak bocor, dan benda-benda rusak lainnya. Dia lelah sedari tadi memanggil pertolongan tanpa hasil. Perutnya bersuara mengingat sejak pagi hanya makan mie, juga belum sempat pergi ke kantin. Kepala bersandar di dinding. Samar tubuhnya menegak saat mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat ke arahnya.

 _'Hobie-hyung datang_!' Serunya dalam hati.

Kunci pintu diputar dari luar, pintu ditarik, dan Jimin hampir menghambur pelukan jika tak melihat teliti bahwa yang membuka pintu bukanlah harapannya. Kedua maniknya memicing membiasakan diri dengan cahaya menyilaukan.

"Nak, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa ada di dalam situ?" Suara berat membuat Jimin menegang, seragam keamanan sekolah mengingatkannya pada masa lalu. Jimin menggelengkan kepala ketakutan. Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sang Petugas Keamanan Sekolah, pemuda itu memacu lari sekuat tenaga tanpa penjelasan. Samar suara petugas meneriakinya namun Jimin tak peduli.

.

"Sial, dia tak ada dimana pun!" Hoseok mengumpat tak lupa melayangkan _deathglare_ pada Taehyung yang dibalas cibiran.

"Tak ada gunanya menyalahkanku terus karena aku memang tak bersalah."

"KALIAN AYOLAH JANGAN MULAI LAGI! AKU SUDAH RELA BOLOS _TEST_ HANYA UNTUK MENCARI JIMIN!" Namjoon untuk kesekian kalinya melerai kedua makhluk di sisi kiri dan kanannya. Mereka bertiga sudah menyusuri seluruh penjuru sekolah, perpus, kantin, bahkan toilet, semua tanpa terkecuali. "Lagian mustahil Jimin pergi jauh, bukannya dia murid pindahan?"

Mendengarnya, Hoseok dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk setuju. Hoseok mendelik tajam, Taehyung sama—mengabaikan status _sunbae_ - _hoobae_ di antara mereka. Hoseok tak akan membiarkan sesuatu hal buruk terjadi pada Jimin, terlebih setelah tahu kalau Taehyung adalah teman sekelas sekaligus semejanya. Semua juga tahu kalau pemuda _orange_ itu idol sekolah yang punya banyak fans buas, sementara Taehyung sendiri tipikal orang lemot. Bisa bahaya kalau Jimin terlalu dekat dengannya.

 _Nah_.

"Tunggu." Hoseok menghentikan langkah setelah kepikiran, membuat dua pemuda lain ikut berhenti. Menatapnya heran. "Sepertinya aku tahu dimana bisa mencari Chimchim."

"Dimana?" Namjoon dan Taehyung koor kompak.

Hoseok menarik lengan Taehyung mesra. "Tapi aku butuh bantuanmu."

.

Peluh mengalir di pelipis, langkah kaki terpacu kian memelan di bawah sengatan matahari. Jimin berhenti berlari, napasnya tersengal-sengal setelah berlari hampir setengah jam jauhnya. Tubuhnya bersandar di sebuah tiang penyangga halte bus kosong. Kaki kecilnya berjalan mendekati salah satu kursi halte yang lenggang dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Kedua manik _onyx_ mengedarkan pandangan sekitar, menyadari keasingan dimana tempatnya berpijak.

Ya. Dia tersesat. Pikirannya terlalu kalut dalam ketakutan tadi sehingga tanpa pikir panjang kabur begitu saja. Kepala _raven_ nya berulang kali mengamati jalanan senggang di sekitarnya. Hp tertinggal di dalam tas, Jimin tak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Setidaknya tempat itu masih lumayan sepi, jadi dia bisa tenang. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, beberapa orang mulai berdatangan. Hilir mudik melewati halte, singgah lalu masuk ke dalam bus yang lewat. Jimin diam di tempat, rasa takut menghinggapinya. Ia ingin kabur tapi kakinya sudah tak mampu berlari—terlalu lelah, lapar, dan ketakutan. Napasnya terasa mulai sesak dan perutnya mual.

Sebuah isakan lirih terdengar parau. "Temukan aku... siapapun... kumohon..." sebelah tangannya mengusap _liquid_ yang hampir turun melewati pipi _chubby_ , berusaha keras menahan tangis. "Suga... Suga- _hyung_... temukan aku..."

.

Yoongi hampir membanting hp saat benda itu terus bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Kini dia sedang sibuk mengerjakan _test_ dalam ruang kelasnya. Seorang dosen yang terkenal _killer_ duduk angkuh di depan sana sambil memicingkan mata ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Yoongi menyelipkan sebelah tangan ke dalam saku celana, mematikan hpnya segera sebelum ketahuan. Seharusnya kelas sudah berakhir dari setengah jam lalu, tapi dosen sialan-nya meminta tambahan waktu untuk melakukan _test_ dadakan. Hampir Yoongi kalap mengumpat bila tak sadar posisinya sebagai seorang mahasiswa. Membuat Seokjin -mahasiswa semester atas yang kebetulan mengulang mata kuliah yang sama dengan Yoongi- tertawa geli.

 _Test_ berakhir sepuluh menit kemudian. Yoongi mengumpat berkali-kali setelah Sang Dosen keluar kelas.

"Yoongi- _yaa_ , kau tak perlu sampai sekesal itu kan? Lagipula aku yakin hasil _test_ mu akan baik seperti biasa." Suara Seokjin menginterupsi makian yang meluncur deras dari bibir tipis.

Yoongi mendecak kesal. "Bukan masalah itu, _hyung_. Hari ini aku ada jadwal latih tanding dengan angkatan atas."

"Basket?" Yoongi menganggukkan kepala sembari memasukkan alat tulis ke dalam tas. "Ah, kau hebat di bidang olahraga satu itu, kudengar kau jadi kapten."

"Sekaligus _shooting guard_. Aku tak bisa membayangkan mereka bermain tanpaku, pasti mengenaskan." Tandasnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebagai pencetak _score_ Yoongi memegang peranan penting dalam tim. Ditambah status kapten yang disandangnya, membuatnya kembali mengumpat bila mengingat Sang Dosen Sialan-nya. "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, _hyung_." Seokjin melambaikan tangan mengiringi kepergian Yoongi.

Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki cepat menuju lapangan indoor di fakultas sebelah, fakultasnya tak menyediakan lapangan indoor. Baru setengah jalan, dia ingat akan getaran hp yang sedari tadi mengganggunya ketika melakukan _test_. Mungkin itu dari teman-teman satu timnya. Yoongi menyalakan hp dari saku, kedua manik cokelat mengamati jejeran nama di kotak _misscall_ —Hobie.

Yoongi mengerutkan dahi setelah mengetahui pemanggilnya adalah Hoseok. Jarang juga dia menerima panggilan dari makhluk itu di jam perkuliahan. Penasaran, maka Yoongi menelpon balik.

"Hobie, ada apa?"

" _HYUUUUUNG_!" Suara memekakkan telinga dari seberang membuat Yoongi menjauhkan hp dari telinga.

"Tenanglah, idiot! Katakan ada apa?" Yoongi akan melempar bola basket kalau saja Hoseok ada di depannya.

Setelah Hoseok menenangkan diri sejenak, ia kembali melanjut. " _Ini gawat, hyung! Chimchim hilang!_ "

"HAH?" Yoongi menyembur, "Bagaimana bisa? Aku sudah mengantarnya ke Bangtan tadi pagi!"

" _Aku tahu, tapi beberapa siswi menguncinya di gudang belakang, sekarang saat kami membuka gudangnya Chimchim sudah tak ada di dalam. Petugas bilang dia lari ke luar area sekolah. Ini gawat, hyung! Chimchim itu penderita Agoraphobia_ —"

—tuuut... tuuut... tuuut...

"Sial, dimatikan!" Umpat Hoseok kesal. Kini dirinya bersama Namjoon sibuk menyusuri jalanan Seoul menggunakan motor, Taehyung juga sama namun ke arah berlawanan.

"Pikirkan itu nanti, sekarang kita fokus mencari di sini." Namjoon mengingatkan, Hoseok mengangguk setuju.

.

"Bocah itu, sudah kukatakan agar segera pulang. Tsk." Yoongi mendecak.

Memutar mobil di parkiran menuju gerbang depan kampus. Sebelah tangan sibuk menyetir, sebelah lagi menekan layar untuk menghubungi teman-teman tim basketnya. Mobil sport putih melaju menelusuri jalanan, mata awas melihat sisi kanan dan kiri. Mencari sosok pemuda _raven_ ke segala tempat.

.

Langit sore mulai menggelap, bintang-bintang tertutup awan mendung. Lalu lalang manusia tak kunjung mereda, lampu-lampu kota dinyalakan. Menerangi sosok pemuda yang sedang memeluk diri di salah satu kursi halte. Jimin menenggelamkam wajah di lutut, mengabaikan tatapan aneh orang yang melewatinya. Tak ada rasa malu, hanya ada ketakutan serta tubuh gemetaran.

"Selamat malam, adik kecil?"

Jimin tersentak ketika merasa rambutnya dibelai sangat lembut oleh seseorang. Perlahan mengangkat wajahnya, menatap dengan mata sembab seorang pria sedang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya. Rambut pirang, setelan jas melekat di atas kulit porselen, matanya tegas tajam. Pria itu memberinya sebuah sapu tangan, tanpa ragu Jimin mengambilnya. Tangan gemuknya mengusap lelehan _liquid_ dari dua manik legam.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Jimin masih bungkam. "Kau tersesat?" Tak mau menyerah, pria itu masih saja menebarkan senyuman. Kepala Jimin mengangguk ragu, pria di sampingnya makin lebar tersenyum terlebih saat mendengar suara gemuruh perut Jimin.

"Kau mau permen?" Pria itu mengeluarkan dua lollipop dari saku jas, satu dibuka untuk dia makan sendiri yang satu disodorkan pada Jimin. Setelah mematung beberapa menit, Jimin meraih lollipop juga.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya sangat pelan, suara serak.

"Sama-sama. Namaku Wu Yifan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

Jimin mengangguk. "Namaku Park Jimin."

Kini giliran Kris mengangguk senang. "Apa kau lapar?" Mendapat jawaban berupa anggukan kuat membuat Kris hampir tergelak. "Mau makan malam bersamaku?" Kris memberi tawaran, "Selesai makan, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Jimin- _ah_."

"Aku tak mau pulang." Jimin menolak cepat.

"Hm?"

"Ke tempat Yoongi- _hyung_... aku ingin ke tempat Yoongi- _hyung_." Lirihnya pelan.

Kris menjentikkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari. "Ah, Yoongi! Aku mengenalnya. Rumahnya tak jauh dari sini. Ayo kuantar."

Jimin membelalak senang, "Sungguh? Ayo!" Ujarnya riang.

Kris menggandeng tangan mungil Jimin, membimbingnya menuju sebuah van hitamnya. Di dalam sudah ada pria lain, duduk di bagian depan setir mobil. Kris bilang itu sopir pribadinya. Jimin hanya mengangguk, tanganmya membuka bungkus permen dan melahapnya. Rasanya manis, mengingatkannya pada ucapan Taehyung tadi pagi.

 _"Baumu seperti permen..."_

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, menampik ingatan menyebalkan itu walau tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa senang saat mendengar ucapan Si _Orange_.

Van berhenti di pinggir jalan, Kris dan sopirnya membicarakan sesuatu yang tak bisa Jimin dengar. Matanya semakin terasa berat, tak bisa fokus melakukan suatu aktivitas apapun.

"Jimin- _ah_ , kau baik-baik saja?" Suara Kris terdengar mengabur di telinga, terselip nada senang di dalamnya namun Jimin tak tahu apa yang membuat pria itu senang. Semua indranya terasa berat dan susah dikendalikan, tahu-tahu gelap menyergap. Kris memeriksa seluruh tubuh Jimin, meyakinkan bahwa pemuda itu sudah sepenuhnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Obatnya bekerja cukup cepat, lebih baik segera kita bawa sekarang, Kris." Ujar seseorang di kursi kemudi, peran sebagai sopir pribadi Kris hanya sebuah kedok.

"Ish, kau cerewet sekali, Hunnie. Kita bersenang-senang dulu dengannya." Kris memasang seringai yang tak dapat Jimin lihat. Hunnie atau Sehun merotasikan matanya jengah, mengumpati kebiasaan buruk rekannya dalam hati.

.

 _Wine_ dituang ke dalam gelas bening, warna cairan kemerahan memantul dari kaca. Seorang pemuda tersenyum memandang Yoongi, bibir tebal merah tak henti mengeluarkan kalimat untuk menenangkan temannya. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali telinganya menangkap umpatan dari bibir tipis lawan. Kedua maniknya menatap pergerakan Yoongi saat pemuda itu selesai memasukkan hp ke dalam saku.

"Tenang Yoongi- _yaa_ , tergesa-gesa tak akan menghasilkan apapun. Tapi jika kau tenang mungkin malah bisa menemukan satu petunjuk penting yang terlewat."

Yoongi mendengus, memijit pelipisnya. "Tak ada petunjuk apapun, _hyung_. Hobie dan temannya juga tak menemukan apa-apa. Aku sudah mencarinya ke seluruh sudut kota tiga kali tapi nihil." Mendesah kasar, tangan pucatnya meraih gelas yang diberikan padanya. Menghabiskan isinya dalam sekali teguk, terdiam beberapa saat untuk memandang pemuda di sampingnya. "Lalu ada urusan apa sampai Jin- _hyung_ menyuruhku datang kemari?"

"Bukan apa-apa, hanya kebetulan melihatmu di sekitar sini. Karena aku sendirian, jadi aku mengundangmu kemari. Apa aku mengganggu pencarianmu?" Seokjin bertanya, sedikit cemas. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar kala dentuman musik keras dari lantai bawah kembali mengalun menghibur para pengunjung pub tengah kota Seoul.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya lesu. Lagipula dia sudah cukup dibuat stress dengan pencarian yang tak membuahkan hasil serta kekalahan latih tanding tim basketnya tadi siang. Menyesal sudah sesumbar akan melibas para senior, mirisnya dia malah tak hadir di pertandingan.

Seokjin ikut termenung memandang juniornya yang terus-terusan kalut. Dia tak pernah melihat Yoongi sekacau ini, bahkan ketika Sang Pacar memutusnya, Yoongi malah terlihat cuek-cuek saja dari luar. Pandangan Seokjin beralih ke lantai bawah, banyak orang meliukkan tubuh mereka di sana sesuai irama musik. Seokjin melihat tanpa niat, kedua maniknya beralih ke arah pintu yang baru saja dibuka. Sebuah kurva melengkung atas tercipta begitu melihat kedatangan pengunjung baru.

"Ah, datang lagi rupanya." Ujarnya terdengar menahan tawa.

Yoongi merasa tak tertarik, lebih memilih meneguk _wine_ langsung dari botolnya. Tak sopan? Persetan.

Seokjin tak melepaskan pandangan dari lantai bawah. "Yoongi- _yaa_ , apa kau pernah dengar kabar tentang penculikan anak SMA yang dijual atau dibunuh untuk diambil organ dalamnya?" Pertanyaan Seokjin mengudara. Yoongi merasa tak perlu acuh. "Beberapa bulan terakhir kasusnya makin kerap terjadi di sekitar sini, lho. Bagaimana pendapatmu?" Seokjin melanjut.

Yoongi menghentikan acara minumnya ketika botol sudah kosong, memandang Seokjin tanpa minat. "Tak ada." Sahutnya cepat.

Seokjin merengut. "Tak ada? Kau pasti bercanda. Kritislah sedikit." Yoongi menghela napas tak peduli, Seokjin kecewa lalu ikut menghela napas. "Sebenarnya seperti apa rupa Park Jimin yang kau cari itu sampai membuatmu jadi kacau begini?"

"Aku tidak kacau, _hyung_!"

"Lalu apa ini?" Seokjin menuding botol _wine_ yang sudah raib isinya. "Tiap kuundang kemari kau bahkan tak menyentuh minuman apapun, tapi ini?"

"Ini karena timku kalah-"

"Tidak. Ini karena Park Jimin." Suara Seokjin memelan lembut namun terdengar sangat yakin. "Ceritakan padaku."

Yoongi mendesah pasrah. Ia tak bisa melawan jika dihadapkan pada situasi semacam ini. Lalu Yoongi mulai menceritakan segalanya tentang pemuda bernama Park Jimin. Awal mereka bertemu, ciri-ciri, bahkan sampai kebiasaan aneh Jimin yang kepribadiannya bisa berubah 180 derajat.

"Sepertinya dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan." Seokjin berkomentar di tengah cerita.

"Sama sekali tidak. Terlebih saat kepribadiannya berubah, dia sangat menyebalkan." Potong Yoongi cepat.

Seokjin tertawa lepas mendengar penuturan Yoongi. "Seandainya itu Jimin pasti akan jadi sangat menarik."

" _Huh_? Apa maksudmu, _hyung_?"

Seokjin menghentikan tawanya sejenak, "Ah, tidak. Tadi ada dua pengunjung yang satu membawa seorang pemuda di gendongannya. Rambutnya hitam dan memakai seragam SMA-"

"Dimana mereka sekarang, _hyung_!?" Yoongi memotong cepat, mengagetkan Seokjin.

"E-entahlah, kurasa ke kamar pengunjung- _Yaa_! YOONGI- _YAA_! MAU KEMANA KAU? Ish..."

Yoongi tahu kemungkinan bahwa yang dimaksud Seokjin adalah Jimin sangat kecil tapi intuisinya berkata lain dan perlu ditegaskan intuisi seorang Min Yoongi jarang meleset. Kemungkinan sekecil apapun akan Yoongi selidiki asal itu masih belum nol persen. Entah sejak kapan pemuda mungil itu menjadi prioritas utamanya saat ini. Yoongi sudah mencapai lantai bawah, langkahnya terpicu menuju kamar tamu, ada banyak kamar. Memilih bertanya pada salah satu pegawai pub, akhirnya Yoongi mendapat satu nomor kamar yang baru saja disewa—93. Kamar paling ujung serta paling jauh dari tempat Yoongi berada.

.

 _Braaakk_

Pintu kamar 93 didobrak kasar dari luar, seorang pria memekik kaget menoleh cepat untuk menemukan sosok Yoongi yang sudah berada di pucuk kesabaran. Iris kecokelatannya menatap tajam Si Pria yang telah menindih tubuh polos seorang pemuda yang semenjak tadi siang mengganggu pikirannya.

"KEPARAT!"

Maju, Yoongi menghampiri pria pirang. Tanpa pikir panjang melayangkan kepalan tinju kuat hingga lawannya terpelanting jatuh tanpa kesiapan. Bercak merah menodai punggung tangan pucatnya. Tak puas dia mengejar pria yang berlari hampir mencapai pintu, menarik kerah baju, lantas menghajarnya kalap.

"KRIIS!"

Satu lengkingan dari arah pintu yang baru dibuka tak dapat menghentikan aksi membabi buta Yoongi. Pemuda itu malah makin gencar menorehkan luka di sekujur tubuh lawan, bahkan siap membunuhnya tanpa ampun.

"Brengsek!" Sehun segera berlari menolong temannya, meninju tepat di pipi kanan Yoongi kemudian menyeret Kris berdiri untuk kabur secepatnya.

Yoongi keluar kamar, melihat arah kepergian mereka, tangan meraih hp dari saku. "Jin- _hyung_ , tutup pintu belakang. Dua orang yang satu terluka, tangkap mereka!" Yoongi memutus sambungan setelah Seokjin –berstatus sebagai anak pemilik pub- mengabulkan permintaannya.

Kepala merah kecokelatan berbalik setelah menutup pintu, berjalan menuju kasur sambil melepas kemeja kotak. Menutupi tubuh polos Jimin yang masih tak bergeming dari posisinya—tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tak sadarkan diri. Kedua tangan dan kaki diikat pada sudut ranjang, mata ditutup kain, dan mulut dilakban. Rahang Yoongi mengeras menahan amarah.

 _Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Jimin jika saja dia tak datang?_

"Sial. Sial. Sial." Bibirnya merapal, mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

 _ **Tbc**_

.

.

.

 _ **A/N**_ : Sebelumnya saya bener-bener mau minta maaf pada para _reader_ yang bingung di chapter 1. _Hontou ni gomenasaaaiii_! m(_"_)m Berkat _mood_ yang mendukung akhirnya saya melanjut dan jadilah begini. Bagaimana? Apa kebingungan kalian terjawab? Atau malah semakin bingung? Tunggu chapter berikutnya! # _slap_

Kemudian, ucapan spesial untuk Suga- _san_! Yey! _Otanjoubi omedetoo_ Suga _swag_! Maaf ada EXO nyempil dua biji(?), EXO milik SM Ent.

Untuk _visual_ member BTS di ff ini:

Park Jimin – era MV _No More Dream_

Kim Taehyung – era MV _Boys in Luv_

Min Yoongi – era MV _Danger_

Jung Hoseok – era MV _No More Dream_

Kim Namjoon – era MV _Boys in Luv_

Kim Seokjin – era MV _Haruman_

Yang belum muncul Jungkookie

Bagi yang belum jelas dan merasa nemu _plot hole_ atau kesalahan info silahkan hubungi saya. Terakhir, terima kasih yang udah baca sampai sini. _Annyeong_!

 _ **9-3-16**_


	3. Janji yang Mempertemukan

**Disclaimer** : BTS di bawah naungan BigHit Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ff ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, saya hanya pinjam nama.

 **Aku Menemukanmu © Kaizen Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, AU, Typo, Yaoi_ , R-18, _bad_ _language_.

.

 _ **Summary**_ : Semua yang terjadi adalah kebetulan semata atau mungkin tidak? Terlalu indah disebut kebetulan, terlalu memilukan bila memang sudah direncanakan takdir. _Main pair_!YoonMin, _slight_!TaeMin, HoseMin, NamJin,

.

.

.

Mohon periksa penerangan dan jaga jarak mata anda dari layar saat membaca fanfic ini. Bagi yang merasa di bawah umur atau punya phobia homo bisa meninggalkan tempat ini.

 _ **Enjoy**_!

.

Bagian III

.

.

.

Sambungan telepon terputus. Kim Seokjin menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Lengkung kurva atas menghiasi bibir tebal kemerahan. Senang mendengar Yoongi menemukan Park Jimin di pub milik ayahnya. Setelah menghubungi beberapa pegawai pub untuk meringkus kedua pria yang disebutkan, Seokjin kini kembali sendiri. Pemuda itu melangkah berat, duduk di salah satu kursi dekat bar. Memesan satu _cocktail_ pada bartender. Sedikit berdehem ringan hingga membuat pelanggan lain yang duduk di samping kanannya menoleh reflek.

"Hai." Sapa Seokjin ramah, tak lupa senyum terkembang manis—sedikit memanfaatkan kesempatan.

Pemuda di sampingnya mengernyit, nampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hai juga." Secara canggung. "Apa kita pernah berkenalan sebelumnya?"

Seokjin menggeleng santai seraya meneguk _cocktail_ anggun. "Tapi aku sering memperhatikanmu," Berhenti, kembali meneguk. "dari kejauhan."

Pemuda itu terkejut. "Memperhatikanku? Serius? Sebelah mana? _Err_ , maksudku sejak kapan?"

Terkekeh pelan merasakan kegugupan lawan. "Sejak pertama kali kau menginjakkan kaki di sini." Seokjin menaruh _martini glass_ nya. "Aku Kim Seokjin. Kalau kau tak keberatan berkenalan." Senyuman terbaik dia berikan.

"Kim Namjoon." Balas pemuda itu ikut mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya, menciptakan lesung pipi yang membuat Seokjin gemas menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

"Kau sendirian _lagi_?"

Namjoon mengikik kecil, dia benar-benar punya penguntit yang manis. "Mau menemaniku?" Melirik untuk melihat Seokjin sedang menyeringai tipis. "Aku yakin kau sudah tahu apa yang kulakukan di sini kalau kau memang _stalker_ ku."

Agak kesal dikatai _stalker_ walau memang begitu adanya, Seokjin membunuh emosinya. "Kamar khusus untuk seorang pelajar yang sedang stress menghadapi ujian. Aku bersedia memberikan _service_ dengan tarif murah malam ini." tawarnya menggoda.

Namjoon bersiul, terkekeh geli. "Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu. Lagipula..." Menjeda sesaat untuk meneguk segelas _green sand_ hingga kandas, memandang Seokjin. Sebelah tangannya mengusap pipi penuh kelembutan. "Aku _sudah_ mempunyai kekasih." Lanjutnya tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangan—membelai kulit porselen.

Seokjin tak menolak, mata terpejam menikmati sentuhan pemuda itu. Namjoon menyukai reaksi Seokjin. Bibirnya menyeringai tipis. "Aku mengerti. Mari kita berbincang di lantai atas."

Sepasang manik kecokelatan membuka, membidik intens lawan seolah ingin memerangkapnya dalam pesona pemuda malam, melepaskan tangan Namjoon dari wajahnya. Bangkit mendahului, menerobos di tengah sorak pengunjung yang sedang menyaksikan liukan tubuh _wild dancer_ , menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas—letak kamar khusus. Dia tak perlu menoleh ke belakang mencari keberadaan Namjoon karena tahu bahwa pemuda platina itu pasti mengikutinya. Sangat yakin. Sebab Seokjin sudah mengenal Namjoon jauh sebelum mereka saling memperkenalkan diri.

Namjoon berdehem ketika berhasil menyamakan langkah Seokjin. "Apa kita hanya akan berbincang?"

"Kau ingin yang lain?" Seokjin membuka salah satu kamar berpintu pelitur. Memandangi Namjoon dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Kupikir tadi kau mengatakan kalau kau _sudah mempunyai kekasih_?"

"Memang." Namjoon mendahului masuk ke dalam kamar, menarik lengan Seokjin ikut serta. "Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan taruhan kecil. Jika kau bisa memuaskanku malam ini—aku akan memutus kekasihku."

Seokjin mendelik. "Kau meremehkanku?" Mengikuti alur buatan Namjoon, sebelah tangannya bergerak lihai mengunci pintu. Pemuda itu melepaskan _sweater_ cokelatpembungkus tubuh. Sebuah senyum manis menghias bibir gemuk kemerahan. Sorot matanya lembut tergantikan tatapan nakal, membuat Namjoon tak sadar menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Kau akan menyesal telah membuat taruhan denganku, Namjoonie. Pastikan kau tak ngompol malam ini."

"Apa aku terlihat seperti bayi-"

Kalimat pemuda itu tidak selesai saat tubuhnya didorong cepat sampai jatuh di atas kasur empuk.

"Bersiaplah bayi besar..."

.

.

.

"Hiks... _eomma_..."

Tangis itu kembali terdengar. Walau tersamarkan oleh bising manusia di sekitarnya namun bagi Suga tangis itu terdengar sangat jelas. Sambil berusaha menenangkan bocah di gandengannya, langkah kecilnya tetap terpacu. Mereka sudah berjalan berjam-jam mengelilingi _mall_ tetapi belum menemukan Sang Ibu.

Tak ingin membuatnya terus bersedih, Suga pun berkata lembut. "Tenang Chimin, kita akan segera sampai." Kedua tangan mungil bertaut kuat. Jimin mengaitkan jemarinya dalam genggaman. Suga berhenti sejenak, melongak kanan dan kiri seperti mencari sesuatu. Jari telunjuk pucat tertuju pada satu arah lurus, Jimin mengikuti. "Kau mau es krim?"

Jimin menganggukkan kepala ragu, "…Rasa cokelat..." Ucapnya disela isakan kecil.

Suga tersenyum, membelikan es krim. Setidaknya itu bisa membuat Jimin berhenti menangis. Mereka duduk di bangku kecil dalam _mall_ , tepatnya di emperan sebuah toko pakaian.

"Enaak~" Jimin kecil tersenyum riang, matanya terpejam membentuk garis lurus. Lelehan cokelat es krim belepotan mengenai pipi. Suga tersenyum melihatnya, mengusap cokelat di pipi Jimin menggunakan ujung jempol kecil. "Suga- _hyung_ dimana _eomma_? Chimin takut..."

"Kita akan ke sana kalau es krim milikmu sudah habis. Dan selama ada aku, Chimin tidak usah takut. Aku akan selalu menjagamu." Suga mengusap helai poni hitam.

Jimin terdiam, sepasang _onyx_ nya beradu dengan keping _obsidian_ lain. "Janji?"

Suga tersenyum kecil, " _Ne_. Aku janji."

.

.

.

Jimin membuka kelopak matanya. Lagi-lagi mimpi itu hadir menghias tidur, sama seperti malam sebelum-sebelumnya. Kenangan yang sudah lama ia pendam, entah mengapa tiba-tiba terus datang silih berganti. Apa karena kemunculan Yoongi yang mengingatkannya pada masa lalu? Jika diperhatikan Yoongi memang mirip dengan Suga- _hyung_ nya, terutama kulit pucat juga nama mereka. Hanya itu.

Tidak.

 _Mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja_.

Jelas sifat mereka sangat berlawanan. Jimin mencoba menenangkan diri, menegakkan tubuh sambil menguap kecil. Alis mengernyit bingung menyadari sebuah piyama putih bergambar Kumamon membalut tubuhnya, ia tak pernah ingat memakai baju itu sebelumnya. Merasa tak asing saat sepasang _onyx_ nya menyapu pandang ke seluruh ruangan.

"Kamar Yoongi- _hyung_ lagi?" Gumaman pelan.

Hampir dia terbangun seperti kemarin, bedanya tanpa dering alarm, merasakan berat membelengu gerak. Jimin mengerang. Rasa kantuk lenyap saat menyadari kehadiran Yoongi terlelap tepat di sampingnya, sebelah tangan melingkar di perut seolah menjadikan Jimin sebagai guling.

Jantung Jimin berdegup berkali-kali lipat lebih cepat, kontras dengan napas yang tercekat. Dia yakin sehat namun tubuhnya bereaksi berlebihan. Sebuah senyuman mengembang senang, seperti anak kecil. Tidak berusaha bangkit justru kembali menyamankan diri di posisi semula. Tidur menyamping seraya mengamati wajah damai Yoongi. Bibir mendekat berani mengeliminasi jarak mereka sampai bersentuhan ringan.

 _Morning kiss success_

Jimin melenguh ketika menerima balasan datang. Mulutnya dibuka paksa oleh lidah kenyal. Yoongi kini sadar sepenuhnya, kedua tangan pucat langsung membimbing—memaksa Jimin supaya duduk di atas perutnya. Tak puas, kedua tangan pucat kembali menelusur ke seluruh tubuh lawan, memberi remasan pelan pada pantat di atas perut.

"Eumpph... umphh..." Jimin menggelinjang, nyaris tak fokus bertumpu akibat kegelian.

Lidah liar Yoongi merespon cepat, memanfaatkan keadaan untuk menyelinap masuk. Mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Jimin, melumat kasar demi mencari kepuasannya sendiri. Jimin berulang kali melenguh tertahan, tangan gemetar bertumpu di antara helai cokelat kemerahan. Mata terpejam erat dengan alis bertaut. Yoongi memiringkan kepala hitam untuk memperdalam pagutan lidah. Menikmati pertukaran _saliva_ , mengabaikan tipisnya pasokan oksigen dan rasa sesak meremat dada, _Jimin menyukainya_. Lidahnya berusaha mengimbangi lumatan Yoongi, tubuhnya digerayang di segala sudut, dada, perut, punggung, paha—semua tanpa terkecuali. Atmosfer memanas, sesuatu perlahan mengeras di atas perut Yoongi.

Di bawah, Si Pucat menyeringai dalam pagutan panjang. _'Nakal seperti biasa.'_

Suara alarm di atas nakas memutus perang lidah di pagi buta. Yoongi bangun, menahan lengan Jimin supaya tidak bisa kabur, mengkode agar tetap duduk di atasnya. Napas pemuda itu tersengal meraup udara rakus, Yoongi tak beda hanya belum puas, kembali memaksa rahang Jimin mendekat. Mencuri satu ciuman lagi. Jatuh tepat di leher jenjang putih tanpa cacat, melumat dan menghisap di satu titik sampai berwarna kemerahan. Bersanding bersama tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang sebelumnya tak sengaja dia torehkan.

Jimin mendesah. "Anh... _hyung_... mmh~" napas Si Bocah memburu.

Kedua lengan mungil memeluk leher Yoongi seolah tak rela melepaskannya. Memaksa Yoongi menancapkan kedua taring kecilnya. Jimin mengerang lumayan keras, tepat saat pintu kamar di buka dari luar.

Seorang pemuda tersenyum di ambang pintu -mengamati dua pemuda lain yang bergumul di atas kasur- dengan spatula tergenggam erat di tangan."Maaf mengganggu pagi kalian, tapi aku juga sudah pegal menunggu di depan pintu daritadi. Jadi-"

Jimin sontak melepas pelukan di leher Yoongi, wajah merah bagai kepiting rebus. Yoongi mengacak helai cokelat kemerahan asal, tak suka kegiatannya diganggu. Tapi membenarkan ucapan pemuda itu, Yoongi akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

"Kami akan segera keluar, Jin- _hyung_."

Seokjin tersenyum manis, mengedipkan sebelah mata sekali untuk Jimin kemudian melenggang setelah menutup pintu ringan. Jimin bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa sekarang. Belum rampung berpikir, tubuhnya tiba-tiba diangkat melawan gravitasi. Yoongi menggendongnya _a la_ bridal keluar kamar.

"Jangan sampai membuat mereka menunggu." Bisik Yoongi sesaat.

 _Mereka?_

.

Jimin duduk di kursi ruang makan, di samping kanan ada Taehyung sedang menggelayuti lengannya tak mau lepas, di seberang mejanya Hoseok tersenyum seperti mentari, kadang terkekeh mendengar candaan seorang -yang berambut platina—Namjoon- dimana Jimin baru pertama kali melihatnya. Yoongi baru selesai cuci muka, masuk ke ruang makan sambil menggeret Taehyung agar terlepas dan duduk benar di kursi masing-masing.

Seokjin membawa sarapan ke meja makan. Menaruh nasi lengkap dengan lauk seperti _galbi_ , _oinaegguk_ dan _moosaengchae_. Menu sarapan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dari kemarin _._

 _Paling tidak Jimin bersyukur tidak makan mie_ _instant_ _lagi._

Seokjin duduk di samping Namjoon sambil bergurau, Jimin tak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Ia bahkan belum mengenal mereka, yang lebih emerjensi lagi adalah dia tak mengerti kenapa apartemen Yoongi tiba-tiba menjadi ricuh. Menggeser kursi ke samping kiri, merapati pemilik apartemen sedang sibuk mengunyah nasi tenang.

" _Hyung_ ,"

Yoongi tak menoleh. "Hm?"

"Kenapa semua orang ada di sini?" Yoongi bergeming; seolah cuek pada Jimin, pada dunia.

Hoseok yang ada di depannya tertawa. "Semalam Suga- _hyung_ menghubungiku, katanya dia sudah menemukanmu, jadi aku langsung kemari karena cemas."

"Aku juga! Aku benar-benar sangat cemas!" Taehyung menyela dengan mulut penuh daging. Jimin mengabaikannya—sudah hapal betul bagaimana _over protektif_ nya Si Teman Sebangku— _ups_! Kini ekor matanya tertuju pada pemuda platina serta Si Cantik yang telah membangunkannya tadi pagi.

Seolah paham Namjoon ikut bersuara. "Hobie bilang kau sudah ditemukan jadi aku datang ke sini dan karena terlalu malam untuk pulang jadi aku memutuskan sekalian menginap di sini. Aku Kim Namjoon, teman sekelas Hobie sekaligus _sunbae_ mu."

"Dan karena saat itu kami kebetulan sedang bersama," Seokjin menyela, jarinya menunjuk Si _Sunbae_ Platina. "Jadi aku ikut menginap bersama Namjoon. Mengejutkan! Tak kusangka teman hilang yang kalian cari ada pub milik ayahku. Itu mempermudah pencarian." Terangnya ramah. "Namaku Kim Seokjin, teman kuliah dan kakak tingkat Yoongi- _yaa_. Kita semua berkumpul di sini seperti takdir." candanya.

Jimin mengangguk paham, tapi tak paham di beberapa penjelasan. Memperkenalkan diri singkat sambil menundukkan kepala canggung, Yoongi hanya mendengus melihatnya, bergumam sesuatu sangat pelan tanpa dapat didengar oleh siapapun.

Selanjutnya sesi sarapan berjalan lancar, hanya ada suara Taehyung dan Hoseok yang saling bersahutan ketika menceritakan betapa paniknya mereka saat mencari Jimin di sekolah kemarin. Seokjin menambahkan bahwa orang yang menculik Jimin sudah dilaporkan ke pihak berwajib dan tak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, sedang Jimin merasa heran ketika tahu dirinya menjadi korban penculikan.

 _Kapan?_ Tanyanya yang membuat semua orang gemas berjamaah.

.

Selesai sarapan, Yoongi menyuruh Jimin mandi lalu akan mengantarkannya pulang. Taehyung bersikeras ingin mandi bersama namun dilarang keras oleh pemilik apartemen. Yoongi tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika Jimin sedang bertelanjang bulat bersama pemuda selain dirinya, berpakaian lengkap saja dia sudah bisa merontokkan iman apalagi jika telanjang. Tunggu. _Entah kenapa Yoongi terkesan agak—_

"—posesif." Celetuk Taehyung cemberut. "Seolah menjadikan Chimchim miliknya sendiri. Ingat, yang pertama berkenalan dengan Chimchim itu aku!" Hoseok perlu berdehem di bagian ini.

Yoongi bisa mendengar celotehan Taehyung sangat jelas karena sofa tempat mereka duduk hanya dibelah oleh meja. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, bocah jeruk." Suara Yoongi mendesis seperti ular, dendam masa lalu sepertinya masih membekas. Beruntung ini bukan acara animasi, kalau tidak mungkin sudah ada kilatan yang keluar dari mata kedua belah pihak.

"Ayolah, kalian berdua sudah cukup." Rasanya Namjoon makin bosan sedari kemarin menjadi penengah keributan. Hoseok hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya.

"Ah, tapi punya apartemen rasanya menyenangkan juga, ya~" Seokjin -duduk di samping Namjoon- berkomentar sekaligus mencari topik baru.

" _Ne_. Kurasa setelah lulus aku juga akan tinggal di apartemen saja, _hyung_." Hoseok menimpali. "Bagaimana denganmu, Namjoon?"

Bukannya menjawab, Si Platina justru menoleh ke arah Seokjin dengan tatapan penuh makna, seolah tengah memberi kode tak kasat mata pada kakak tingkat Yoongi. Semua yang ada di sana terlalu pintar untuk mengartikan kedipan Namjoon, membuat Yoongi dan Hoseok bingung mendadak, Sejak kapan kedua sahabat mereka jadi sedekat itu? Entah takdir? Kebetulan? Atau memang sudah direncanakan oleh salah satu pihak? Siapa yang tahu?

.

.

.

Saat itu Jimin sudah diantarkan pulang ke rumahnya. Berulang kali pemuda itu menolak pulang dengan alasan takut dimarahi ayahnya karena sudah tidak pulang hampir 3 hari. Namun ketakutan pemuda itu terbukti salah. Sesampainya di rumah semua baik-baik saja, tak ada masalah dengan orangtuanya. Ibunya malah terlihat senang menyambut kedatangan Yoongi, Hoseok, Taehyung, Namjoon, dan Seokjin yang berkunjung ke rumah mereka. Hoseok mengatakan itu hal biasa mengingat Jimin hampir tidak pernah mengajak teman-temannya ke rumah. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak punya teman saat SMP selain Hoseok.

Setelah mengantar Jimin mereka semua berpisah untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, kecuali Hoseok yang memilih mampir sebentar ke apartemen Yoongi. _Toh_ , orangtuanya juga tak akan berada di rumah di saat libur akhir pekan.

Yoongi menjatuhkan diri ke sofa, duduk di samping Hoseok yang sedang mengganti _random channel_ tv. "Bisa bicara sebentar?" Hoseok langsung mematikan tv. Menoleh sepenuhnya pada Yoongi.

"Apa ini mengenai Jimin?" Hoseok menerka.

Yoongi mengangguk membenarkan. "Aku punya beberapa pertanyaan dan kuharap kau mempunyai jawaban yang bisa memuaskanku." Nada dingin Yoongi membuat udara menegang. Namun Hoseok dengan santai tersenyum.

"Tanyalah, _hyung_. Kuharap aku juga bisa membantu." Ia tahu Yoongi sedang tertarik pada Jimin sekarang.

Walau kemarin pemuda pucat mengatakan penuh kepercayaan kalau dirinya 100% _straight_ , hukum itu tak akan berlaku jika sudah dihadapkan pada Jimin. _Hoseok pernah merasakannya_ _sendiri_. Itu yang membuatnya yakin. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai Yoongi benar-benar tergila-gila pada Jimin. Menggilai pemuda polos yang punya kepribadian aneh. Yoongi pasti sudah tak waras.

Namun siapa peduli? Secara gamblang Yoongi mengatakan bahwa dia bukan tipikal pemuda setia. Tapi sekali menemukan tambatan hati maka sifat loyal akan menggerogotinya, mencairkan dinding es yang disebut egoisme. Ia bisa berubah dari acuh tak acuh menjadi super peduli, seperti kata Taehyung—bahkan bisa mencapai taraf posesif. Tak waras? _Mungkin_.

Pertanyaan pertamanya adalah mengenai ketakutan Jimin.

Hoseok menerangkan jika saat masih kecil Jimin pernah tersesat. Dia tak tahu pasti kejadiannya. Yang pasti menurut penuturan orangtua Jimin, setelah kejadian itu anak mereka mengalami ketakutan berlebih bila sendirian berada di tempat ramai. Trauma, hampir seperti _agoraphobia_ tapi tak terlalu parah mengingat Jimin masih sanggup pergi ke tempat tertentu yang tidak terlalu banyak orang, misalnya sekolah—walau ketika berada di sekolah dia cenderung memilih menyendiri.

Dari seluruh keterangan yang Hoseok berikan, satu kata yang menyita perhatian Yoongi adalah _'tersesat'_. Dia bisa menebak Jimin memang tipe orang gampang _nyasar_ cukup dilihat dari gelagatnya. Namun sesaat kata _'tersesat'_ mengingatkannya pada sebuah janji. Janji yang sudah lama. Lama sekali sampai Yoongi kesulitan mengingatnya.

.

 _"Berjanjilah padaku, Yoongi—"_

.

Yoongi memijit pelipisnya. Merasa ada benda keras sedang menghantam kepalanya. _Apa?_ Yoongi berusaha mengingatnya dan akhirnya menyerah akibat sakit kepala mendera. Kembali dia memberi pertanyaan lain pada Hoseok, kali ini mengenai sesuatu yang membuat Yoongi hampir kesulitan menangani bocah bernama Jimin. Yang ingin diketahuinya adalah sifat aneh Jimin saat hanya bersamanya. Tidak salah jika Yoongi menyebutnya _'nakal'_ kan? Apa benar keadaan seperti itu terjadi hanya saat bersama Yoongi? Atau mungkin Hoseok juga pernah mengalaminya?

Di awal Hoseok memberi keterangan berbelit-belit, sepertinya malu atau memang ragu menjelaskan sampai Yoongi memaksa tak sabar. Hoseok akhirnya menyuruh Yoongi mendekatkan telinga ke arahnya. Yoongi hanya menurut kala Hoseok membisik di telinganya, padahal jelas-jelas di apartemen hanya ada mereka. Namun kekesalan Yoongi berubah menjadi kerutan dahi setelah mendengar jawaban Hoseok.

"Jimin adalah _submissive_ - _masochist_."

Yoongi pemuda berusia 19 tahun, seorang _straight_ —coret _agak belok_ sekarang, yang diam-diam punya ketertarikan terhadap hal-hal berbau kekerasan seks, sederet kalimat itu jelas tak asing baginya. Salah satu parafilia yang jarang ditemui—mana ada orang waras yang suka disiksa saat bercinta? Kebanyakan akan berkata _tidak_ , makanya disebut _jarang_.

Hoseok menjelaskan awalnya dia juga sulit mempercayainya, terutama jika melihat sosok Jimin yang pendiam disertai wajah polos natural. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir saat mereka masih berpacaran Jimin mulai bertingkah aneh, dia menyukai saat Hoseok mencekik atau kadang memukulnya karena melawan ketika melakukan seks di sekolah. Kadang secara suka rela meminta agar tangannya diikat menggunakan dasi hingga memar. Bila mengingat itu, Hoseok ingin mengutuk diri, di sisi lain dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Jimin.

Hoseok pernah bertanya iseng pada Jimin—mengetahui bila saat masih kecil Jimin pernah mendapatkan kekerasan fisik dari ayahnya karena nilai sekolah yang selalu buruk, terutama nilai sikap. Secara pribadi Yoongi tahu persis kekerasan masa kecil memang tak jarang menjadi salah satu faktor penyebab parafilia jenis masokisme.

Mengenai hal itu, tentu orangtua Jimin tak mengetahuinya. Hanya Hoseok yang tahu dan sekarang Yoongi juga tahu. Lalu apa yang akan Yoongi lakukan?

.

.

.

Yoongi menatap langit biru di luar jendela, menghembus napas gusar. Banyak hal membelit pikirannya, ingatan masa lalu terangkat sedikit demi sedikit. Dipicu oleh ucapan Hoseok beberapa hari yang lalu. Samar, Yoongi meraba-raba memori, merasa memang ada sebuah ikatan antara dirinya dan pemuda bernama Park Jimin. Tapi bagaimana perasaan Jimin padanya? Apa Jimin akan menyukainya setelah tahu segalanya?

"Sedang memikirkan Park Jimin, _ne_?" Suara lembut Seokjin membuat Yoongi tersadar dari lamunan kemudian mendengus bosan, menatap ke depan. Baru menyadari bahwa kelas mereka sudah kosong. Seokjin terkikik. "Kelas kita sudah berakhir sejak lima belas menit yang lalu, Yoongi- _yaa_."

Yoongi mendesah. "Kalau gitu kenapa _hyung_ tak mengatakannya dari tadi? Hari ini aku ada banyak urusan tahu."

Seokjin mengangkat bahu tak berdosa. "Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali tapi kau seolah sibuk dengan pikiranmu sendiri. Apa Jimin- _ah_ semenarik itu?"

Yoongi memilih diam, melangkahkan tungkainya meninggalkan kelas sambil menyeret tas. Seokjin tersenyum penuh makna, _jadi tebakannya benar?_

.

.

.

Udara berhembus di bawah terik matahari. Siang di sebuah atap sekolah tingkat atas tampak sepasang pemuda sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Satu menyuapi sepotong roti isi kacang bernama Jimin, sedang pemuda lainnya bernama Taehyung. Si anak baru bermarga Park tak mengerti, entah sejak kapan dirinya jadi gemar membolos bersama teman sebangkunya.

Nyatanya adalah mereka sama-sama dikeluarkan dari kelas oleh _songsaengmin_ karena meributkan hal sepele(lagi). Jimin bersikeras ingin mengganti roti kacang milik Taehyung asal pemuda aneh itu menjauhinya, tentu hal tersebut ditolak mentah-mentah. Dari masalah kecil hingga membuat keduanya terlibat dalam argumen bodoh, berakhir basah oleh semburan _yahud_ Sang Guru _Killer_. Kini di sinilah Taehyung dan Jimin.

Sambil tetap menyuapi roti kacang sampai potongan terakhir, Si _Raven_ menggerutu. "Pokoknya kalau sudah kuganti rotimu, kau harus janji tak menggangguku lagi, V!"

"Aku hanya menjagamu." Taehyung menyahut enteng, mulutnya penuh. Melipat tangan ke belakang kepala untuk dijadikan bantalan.

Jimin merotasikan matanya. Ini sudah tiga kali mereka terjebak dalam percakapan serupa, tiga kali pula belum ada penyelesaiannya. Sama-sama keras kepala—ciri khas anak muda. Bosan. Ia merebahkan diri di samping Taehyung, mencoba ikut memejamkan mata. Atap sekolah terasa amat tenang. Di SMA lamanya Jimin juga sering menyendiri di atap sekolah. _Hanya sendirian_.

Bel istirahat berdering keras. Taehyung bangkit dari rebahan, memandang Jimin sudah menutup matanya. "Hei, bel istirahat, _tuh_!" Ia menggoncang bahu lawan. Jimin mengerang pelan, berganti posisi menyamankan diri. Taehyung mendecih. "Malah tidur, dasar."

Taehyung memilih duduk, mengalihkan pandangan menuju langit biru berhias gumpalan awan putih. Sedikit memicingkan mata karena silau. Memori otaknya kembali berputar sekedar mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat ia dan Jimin hendak memasuki kelas. Tiga siswi yang diketahui fans Taehyung—sekaligus pelaku penguncian Jimin di gudang belakang sekolah tempo hari datang untuk meminta maaf pada Si Anak Baru.

Sebelumnya mereka sudah mendapat ancaman dari Taehyung dan Hoseok agar tidak mendekati, apalagi kalau sampai melakukan hal macam-macam pada Jimin. Kali itu mereka hanya ingin meminta maaf. Hal tak terduga berikutnya adalah Jimin dengan mudah memaafkan mereka seolah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Jika dia jadi Jimin, sudah dia siksa ketiganya. _Tapi ini—_

Taehyung menghela napas. Percuma saja dia memarahi, Jimin sudah pasti acuh tak acuh pada ucapannya. Menatap pemuda _raven_ yang kini terlelap damai, sebuah senyum terukir di sudut bibir pemuda _orange_. Jimin kembali bergeser dari tempatnya tidur, terusik oleh cahaya mentari. Taehyung ikut menggeser diri, menutupi wajah Jimin dengan bayang-bayang, mengusap helai hitam sangat lembut. Jimin menggeliat namun gerakannya ditahan lengan-lengan kokoh Si Pemuda _Orange_. Tanpa dasar jelas, Taehyung mendekatkan wajah mereka.

Bagaimana mungkin Taehyung bisa menipu dirinya sendiri? Dari awal ia memang sudah tertarik pada Jimin, tergoda oleh tubuh, sifat, serta suara mungilnya. Bibir gendut membelah, memberi ruang napas dalam tidur. Warna plum itu pernah mencuri perhatian Taehyung saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Sekarang seolah sedang kembali menggodanya, berulang kali menggumam samar dalam igau. Terlihat sangat _kissable_ dan empuk. Dekat. Hanya sedikit. Ya, seinchi lagi ia bisa merasakan kelembutan itu.

Bibir Jimin. Manis beraroma susu _vanilla_ saat Taehyung mencicipinya. Tekstur lembut, hangat, dan kenyal berpadu. Memabukkan tepat seperti dugaannya. Saat sadar, dia baru saja menyentuhnya—belum merasakan secara detail. Lidahnya gemas untuk bertindak lebih jauh—

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?"

Seketika Taehyung melepas kecupan kecilnya, terjungkal ke belakang tepat kala mendengar suara mistis hadir di sekitarnya. Iris hitamnya membulat menemukan Hoseok tiba-tiba sudah berjongkok di depannya, mata memicing penuh selidik. Taehyung gugup. "Ti-tidak ada!" Jawabnya cepat, buru-buru melempar pandangan ke arah pagar besi berjaring di sekeliling mereka.

Mendecak seolah tahu segalanya, "Kau kira aku buta _hah_? Aku bisa mencium niat busukmu itu tahu! Kau berusaha mengambil kesempatan saat Jimin tak sadar _kan_? Hoi!"

Si _Orange_ tak ingin membenarkan maupun menyalahkan statemen Hoseok. Masih bungkam. Diam. Hening. Pada kenyataannya _Taehyung memang menginginkan Jimin_.

Suara gumaman memecah suasana, bangun sambil mengusap mata setelah mendengar ribut-ribut. "Ngh? Hobie- _hyung_ kapan datang?" Jimin melenguh dan kini duduk bersimpuh di depan _sunbae_ nya.

Seperti lembar kertas, Hoseok begitu cepat merobek raut curiga berubah jadi ceria. "Baru saja~!" Riangnya.

Tak perlu waktu lama bagi Hoseok dan Jimin terlibat dalam serangkaian percakapan seru, terlihat sangat akrab. Sebagai _sunbae_ sekaligus mantan pacar sudah pasti Hoseok tahu betul topik apa saja yang disukai Jimin hingga membuat kediamannya berubah menjadi celotehan panjang lebar. Membicarakan banyak hal adalah lumrah bagi keduanya.

Tidak untuk Taehyung, dari lubuk hati terdalam merasa tak suka pada keakraban mereka. Di sisi lain ia juga tak bisa memaksa Jimin mengikuti kehendaknya. Sadar betul Jimin bukan siapa-siapa baginya, dia juga bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jimin. Mereka hanya teman sekelas, teman sebangku. _Tak lebih_.

Di pihak lain, walau Taehyung yang aneh itu sering membuatnya kesal tapi justru hal itu yang selalu, dan selalu bisa mencuri perhatian Jimin. Menarik, jelas adalah alasannya tak bisa acuh tak acuh pada Si _Orange_ berparas tampan disertai senyum menawan.

Jimin berdiri saat lengannya ditarik Hoseok dan Taehyung, menyeretnya menuruni tangga atap sekolah menuju kantin. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka akan makan siang bersama setelah Jimin mengeluh kelaparan. Sesampainya di kantin, pasang-pasang mata menatap mereka dengan pandangan penasaran dari setiap meja.

Jimin melupakan satu fakta penting bahwa Taehyung merupakan idol sekolah. Tak heran jika mereka menjadi pusat perhatian saat bersamanya. Ditambah insiden penguncian Jimin di gudang belakang sekolah. Kini bahkan nama Jimin makin melejit seantero sekolah. _Bagus kan?_

Buruk untuk Jimin.

Si _Raven_ menundukkan kepala sedari tadi. Hoseok seperti biasa mengajaknya bergurau, bedanya kali ini Jimin benar-benar diam membatu. Hoseok melempar pandangan meminta pertolongan pada Taehyung. Si _Orange_ meneguk santai jus kaleng berlabel jeruk. Kemudian bangkit, menaiki kursi, berdiri di atas meja kantin.

Mengedarkan mata ke seluruh penjuru ruangan seraya berkacak pinggang angkuh. Beberapa siswa terpekik kaget atas tindakannya, sebagian siswi menjerit kagum, bergumam _'keren'_ sangat pelan. Hoseok merasa salah meminta bantuan makhluk seperti Taehyung, sedang Jimin membola kala mejanya dinaiki.

Taehyung berdehem penuh wibawa. Semua masih fokus pada Si Pemuda _Orange_. "Hei! Kalian semua dengar! Siapa saja yang berani mengganggu Jimin—siapapun itu tanpa terkecuali, maka akan berhadapan denganku!" Menunjuk diri sendiri dengan ibu jari, sebuah seringai terkembang. "Dan bisa kupastikan siapapun itu akan tamat." Menambahkan ancaman-ancaman sadis, terutama bagi para siswi dan diakhiri rematan kuat pada kaleng minuman, suara kasak-kusuk siswa-siswi mulai mengudara memenuhi ruang kantin bersamaan dering bel tanda masuk kelas.

Jimin mendesah, merasa perutnya mendadak mulas. Firasatnya buruk sampai Hoseok tiba-tiba menepuk kepala hitamnya. Mendongak untuk melihat _sunbae_ nya sedang tersenyum menenangkan. "Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan. Kami selalu ada bersamamu, Chimchim." Suara lembut.

Jimin sangat mengenal lafal itu. Hoseok selalu mengucapkannya ketika ia merasa takut atau khawatir pada sesuatu. Dan selama hampir 3 tahun Jimin selalu mempercayai kata-kata itu. Kali ini pun juga. Jimin mengangguk kecil, meredam rasa cemasnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?"

Suara Yoongi menyapu indra pendengar ketika Jimin sedang asyik melihat seekor anjing berlari di trotoar dari kaca jendela mobil. Setelah kejadian penculikan tempo hari, Yoongi mendadak jadi supir pribadi Jimin. Menjemput Jimin pulang sekolah, mengantar ke tempat les, sampai menjemputnya lagi dari tempat les. Hanya untuk hari-hari tertentu mengingat jadwal kuliah padatnya. Sesekali Hoseok atau Taehyung yang akan menggantikannya.

Sebenarnya mereka hanya mengambil kesempatan atau bisa dibilang memanfaatkan kesibukan Yoongi pada sederet tugas kuliahnya untuk bisa dekat dengan Jimin. Licik memang, daripada kena depak terang-terangan. lagian orang waras mana yang mau berurusan dengan Min Yoongi— _Sang Setan Bermulut Kotor_.

"Sekolahku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit menyebalkan." Mengingat kejadian di kantin malas. Mengerling ke arah Yoongi yang buru-buru menginjak rem saat lampu merah menyala.

"Apa maksudnya menyebalkan? Bocah Jeruk itu bikin onar lagi? Kali ini apa yang dilakukannya?" Yoongi bertanya walau ekspresinya tak mengalami perubahan.

Sederet pertanyaan itu membuat Jimin dilema antara menggeleng atau mengangguk. "Eum..."

.

 _"Jimin-ssi, mau kupinjami catatanku? Kemarin kau tidak ikut mata pelajaran terakhir kan?" Seorang siswi menghampiri tempat duduk Jimin, membawa buku catatannya yang rapih dan lengkap._

 _"Jimin-ah, mau kubelikan sesuatu?" Seorang siswa kini kembali menghampiri mejanya._

 _"Jimin-ah, maksudku Chimchim. Boleh kupanggil kau begitu?"_

 _"Jimin, kau mau satu kelompok denganku di tugas Fisika?"_

 _"Jimin-ah, mau pulang bareng?"_

 _"Chimchim, kau manis sekali~ jadilah pacarku."_

 _Oke, abaikan pernyataan terakhir Taehyung, Jimin jelas akan menolaknya karena menganggapnya sebagai candaan tak lucu. Dan begitu seterusnya. Siswa-siswi tanpa henti berdatangan menghampiri mejanya, tak peduli seberapa cueknya Jimin menanggapi mereka. Bagi Jimin kehadiran mereka membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sementara Taehyung malah tersenyum puas melihat hasil perbuatannya._

.

"Sangat jelas mereka melakukannya karena ancamam. Dan V sama sekali tak membantuku!" Jimin menuding boneka Kumamon kecil yang tergantung malang di dekat kaca spion depan. Menganggapnya adalah Taehyung yang menyebalkan.

Yoongi merasa ingin tertawa melihat tingkah Jimin. _Well_ , bersekolah dua tahun saja sudah cukup memberi tahunya bahwa Taehyung memiliki jalan pikiran aneh untuk diselami. Orangnya menyebalkan tetapi baik dan bisa diandalkan di satu waktu. Hanya itu yang dapat Yoongi simpulkan. Walau kadang saling benci, Yoongi tetap dapat menilai objektif karena diberkati sifat jujur berlebihnya atau malah disebut kelewat jujur.

Suasana dalam mobil sangat ramai oleh tawa, gerutuan, dan keluhan Si _Raven_. Pemuda itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk mengadu pada Yoongi. Menganggapnya seperti buku _diary_ yang bisa digunakan sebagai tempatnya mencurahkan keluh-kesah. Ajaibnya lagi, Yoongi sangat anteng mendengarkan. Tidak menyela, bahkan beberapa kali hampir tertawa.

Suara dering panggilan menghentikan sesi curhat Jimin. Yoongi mengambil hpnya, mengangkat panggilan santai. "Ada apa Hobie? Hm? Jimin? Ya, dia bersamaku. Hm. Sebentar lagi kami sampai." Jimin menatap Yoongi yang sudah menyelesaikan telepon.

"Hobie- _hyung_?"

Anggukan Yoongi menjawab. "Dia mencemaskanmu." Jimin tersenyum kecil, Yoongi tak sengaja melihatnya. "Kau masih menyukainya?" Merasa penasaran pun akhirnya bertanya, kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke jalanan.

Jimin mengangguk. "Hobie- _hyung_ sangat baik."

Rasanya seperti ada pisau tajam menghunus jantung. Yoongi membeku. Jimin terdiam, merasakan suasana seketika berubah canggung. Yoongi tahu mereka pernah saling jatuh cinta dulu. Persetan dengan cinta masa lalu, Yoongi pasti akan merebut hati Jimin. _Pasti_. Untuk sekarang Yoongi akan mengamati keadaan terlebih dahulu.

Seringai mencurigakan terkembang natural di atas bibir pucat. "Tenang saja, besok Hobie yang akan mengantarkanmu ke tempat les karena aku ada jam kuliah sampai sore."

Jimin mendesah kecewa tapi tak dapat dipungkiri ada rasa senang saat Yoongi menaruh perhatian padanya. " _Hyung_ , kenapa kau repot-repot melakukan semua ini?"

Bukannya Jimin tak suka. Dia sangat suka bisa berada di dekat Yoongi. Pemuda itu kadang terlihat sangat menyebalkan, kadang lagi bisa begitu nyaman diajak bicara. Alasan mendasarnya karena Yoongi membuatnya merasakan keamanan.

"Kalau bukan aku siapa lagi?" Yoongi membalas. "Kau tak perlu memusingkan hal tak penting, cukup satu yang perlu kau ingat. _Aku akan menjagamu_."

.

 _"Aku akan selalu menjagamu."_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Ne. aku janji."_

.

Jimin terkesiap. Kilas balik itu lagi. Kali ini benar-benar terlihat sangat nyata. Pemuda itu menatap Yoongi tanpa mengedipkan mata barang sedetik pun. Bibirnya bergetar dengan degupan jantung melompat-lompat kencang. "S...suga- _hyung_...?"

"Hm? Ada apa?" Yoongi yang awalnya fokus pada jalanan menoleh pada Jimin, tak biasanya Jimin memanggilnya dengan nama _itu_. Mata melebar mendapati bulir-bulir bening turun melewati kedua pipi _chubby_. "H-hei, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis? Jimin?" Panik. Berpikir mungkin Jimin mengalami trauma lain atau mungkin hal—entah apa itu yang jelas Yoongi merasa terkejut.

Tak disangka Si _Raven_ dengan cepat memeluk leher Yoongi kencang seolah ketika dilepas pemuda pucat itu akan pergi jauh meninggalkannya. _Lagi_?

"Suga- _hyung_... kau benar adalah Suga- _hyung_..." sebuah isakan meluncur.

Yoongi berusaha menenangkan Jimin. Membelai rambut belakangnya pelan, sementara tangan lain sibuk memegang kemudi. " _Ne_. Tenanglah, aku di sini..." ia berusaha meyakinkan.

Jimin terus menggumamkan nama _Suga_ di leher Yoongi yang kini menjadi tumpuannya. "Suga- _hyung_ , aku selalu ingin bertemu denganmu... selalu... selalu..." suara tangis memilukan mengudara. Yoongi membalas dengan deret kalimat penenang. Saat itu Yoongi sadar bahwa dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Hanya sebuah parasit yang seharusnya tidak ada.

Jimin masih memeluk lehernya saat bunyi dering panggilan tiba-tiba mengalun kembali. Terpaksa Yoongi menepikan mobil untuk merogoh hpnya. " _Yoboseo_? _Ne_. Min Yoongi di sini."

 _"Maaf, bisa anda datang ke rumah sakit xxx sekarang? Ayah anda lagi-lagi dalam keadaan tidak stabil dan terus mencari anda."_

" _Appa_? Lagi? Baiklah." Yoongi melirik arlojinya sejenak. "Sebentar lagi aku akan tiba di sana." Mengakhiri panggilan sopan. Fakta lain ditemukan bahwa seorang Yoongi bisa juga berbicara sopan.

Kembali menyalakan mesin mobil, ia akan menurunkan Jimin di rumahnya berhubung jaraknya hanya tinggal beberapa blok, baru setelahnya pergi ke rumah sakit. Jimin baru melepaskan pelukan saat Yoongi menghentikan mobil tepat di depan rumahnya. Menurunkan Jimin paksa dari mobilnya walau harus menggendong pemuda itu sampai depan pintu rumah.

"Masuk rumah, ganti baju, makan, mandi, dan jangan hilang." Sebuah kecupan ringan membentur dahi Si _Raven_. Membuatnya merona sangat cepat.

Yoongi menjauhi pekarangan keluarga Park. Meninggalkan Jimin yang diam mematung di depan pintu.

.

.

.

Yoongi membuka pintu salah satu ruang pasien. Bau obat menyergap indra pencuman, harus ia akui, Yoongi benci bau obat-obatan rumah sakit. Sepasang manik kecokelatan menemukan Sang Dokter sedang menangani seorang pria di atas ranjang pasien. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Yoongi untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah ayahnya.

Seorang dokter menghampiri Yoongi. "Terima kasih sudah datang, keadaan Tuan Min sudah kembali stabil. Kami sudah menyuntikkan obat penenang padanya. Anda bisa menemuinya dan bisa memanggil kami bila keadaannya kembali memburuk." Yoongi mengangguk singkat tanda mengerti.

Perlahan melangkahkan tungkainya mendekati ranjang pasien, Yoongi bisa melihat sangat jelas ayahnya sedang terlelap. Yoongi membenci rumah sakit. Yoongi membenci dokter. Yoongi juga membenci ayahnya, ayahnya yang sangat bodoh dan tolol hingga terbaring seperti sekarang.

"S...su...ga..." secepat kilat Yoongi menyambar tangan ayahnya, menggenggam sangat erat.

" _Ne_ , _appa_. Aku sudah ada di sini." Seperti orang penyakitan, Yoongi tiba-tiba merasa sesak di dada kala melihat Sang Ayah pelan membuka mata sipit. Menatap sosok Yoongi dengan tatapan lemah, membelai surai cokelat kemerahannya lembut penuh kasih sayang.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah... kau selamat, nak..."

Pria itu tersenyum tipis, matanya kembali tertutup. Ia tertidur. Yoongi menghela napas pasrah.

 _Sampai kapan?_

 _Berapa lama lagi Yoongi harus bersandiwara?_

 _Tidakkah semua terasa memuakkan?_

Pemuda itu terduduk lemas di kursi. Menangkupkan kedua telapak tangan menutup wajah. _Sial_. Ya. Nasip kadang menuntunnya ke jurang kesialan tanpa kita sadari. Menjatuhkan Yoongi ke dalam lubang hitam tanpa celah. Bagaimana cara Yoongi mengakhiri semua ini?

.

.

.

"Sial." Hoseok mengumpat kesal.

Jimin bersenandung riang menghampiri Hoseok yang sudah menunggu di tempat parkiran. Langkahnya ringan bila mengingat Taehyung mendapatkan hukuman karena lagi-lagi kepergok membolos saat jam pelajaran. Akhirnya Jimin bisa bebas dari makhluk unik satu itu.

"Kelihatannya kau sangat senang hari ini, Chimchim?"

Seperti _yin_ dan _yang_. Api dan air. Panas dan dingin. _Top_ dan _bottom_. Wajah riang Jimin berlawanan dengan wajah Hoseok yang menekuk. Depresi berat akibat kekenyangan makan soal _pre-test_. Kini memandang huruf saja sudah bisa membuatnya mual. Lain hal kalau memandang Jimin rasanya beban berat ujian akhir menguap entah kemana.

Jimin nyengir kecil. Buru-buru meloncat menaiki motor setelah menerima helm. Kepala menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa kok, _hyung_." Kilahnya.

" _Haa_ ~ kau mulai main rahasia-rahasiaan denganku, _ne_?" Hoseok tergelak. Menyuruh Jimin berpegangan. Seperti biasa pemuda itu akan ngebut. Jimin menghapalnya, maka kedua tangannya langsung melingkar erat di pinggang Hoseok.

Sebelum pergi ke tempat les, Hoseok mengajak Jimin membeli _milk shake_ di sebuah cafe. Mereka memilih tempat di taman yang agak lenggang, tahu persis kalau Jimin tidak menyukai suasana ramai café. Duduk di bawah pohon maple. Jimin selalu memegang erat ujung jaketnya, mengekor seperti anak ayam kehilangan induknya, membuat Hoseok harus tertawa renyah.

"Tak ada yang lucu, _hyung_ ~!" rajuknya.

Hoseok berusaha menghentikan tawa, mau bagaimana lagi? Tak ada hal yang lebih lucu dibanding rajukan Jimin. Iris legamnya mematai Jimin yang asyik menyeruput _milk shake_ , mengusap surai-surai hitam lembut. Jimin reflek menoleh. Pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat.

Hoseok merindukan tatapan polos pemuda itu, _sangat_. Perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya, Jimin memejamkan kedua matanya dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya—sebuah kebiasaan yang sudah ia hapal ketika mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Haruskah Hoseok berhenti di sini, sementara di sisi lain ia sangat menginginkan Jimin?

Sebuah kecupan kecil mendarat di pipi _chubby_ kemerahan. Jimin membuka matanya, memandang Hoseok dengan tatapan polos bercampur heran. Bukankah seharusnya Hoseok memperlakukannya lebih? Sama seperti dulu? Jimin tampak ingin memprotes namun urung saat menyadari tatapan Hoseok padanya.

Sadar kini Hoseok bukan siapa-siapa lagi bagi Jimin. Hanya seorang _sunbae_ yang menyayangi _hoobae_ nya tanpa balasan. Tugasnya hanya menjaga Jimin. Ia tak butuh simpati, asal masih bisa bersama Jimin. _Benarkah_?

Seolah mengerti pergulatan pikiran lawan, Jimin menangkup wajah Hoseok dengan kedua tangannya, menariknya mendekat untuk memberikan kecupan di pipi. "Hobie- _hyung_?" Hoseok berkedip-kedip takjub, menyadari Jimin sudah menatapnya tepat di mata.

" _Ne_? Ada apa Chimchim?" Tanyanya tersenyum normal seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Walaupun kita sudah tak berpacaran, bolehkan kita tetap bersama?" memandang ragu Hoseok dengan kepala agak menunduk.

Hoseok terkekeh geli, membuat Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. " _Ne_ , kita bisa tetap bersama selamanya. Mau sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap menyayangimu, Jimin."

Pemuda itu mengedarkan pandangan menelusuri sekitar. Taman itu sangat lenggang, bisa dibilang sepi. Jimin tersenyum bahagia mendengarnya dan Hoseok mengusak rambut legam itu gemas. Membuat Jimin makin tertawa lebar.

" _Hyung_ , menurutmu kenapa Yoongi- _hyung_ mempunyai 2 nama?" Pertanyaan itu mengalir begitu saja. Mengingat kemarin Yoongi mengakui namanya adalah _Suga_. Tentu saja, semua orang memanggilnya dengan nama _Suga_ , kecuali Seokjin dan dirinya.

Hoseok bersikap biasa walau tetap ada rasa sakit menyayat kala topik pembicaraan berpaling ke arah mantan _sunbae_ terbaiknya. Tapi jika Jimin menginginkannya maka Hoseok tak punya hak memaksa.

"Aku tak tahu pasti. Nama aslinya memang Min Yoongi tapi saat aku bertemu dengannya di Bangtan _Senior High School_ semua orang sudah memanggilnya dengan nama Suga." Hoseok mengingat kilas balik ketika pertama kali masuk SMA. "Ada yang mengatakan Suga berasal dari _Shooting Guard_ —salah satu posisi di _team_ basket. Suga-hyung memegang peran penting di klub basket dulu. Ada yang mengatakan karena wajahnya manis seperti gula, kata lain dari _sugar_ , walau itu kurang sesuai dengan perilakunya. Tak ada yang tahu kebenaran pasti tentang asal muasal nama Suga." Ia berhenti untuk mengingat-ingat. "Ah, tapi dulu sempat beredar gosip dari beberapa teman Suga- _hyung_ semenjak SMP, kalau Suga- _hyung_ sendiri membuat nama itu setelah terjadinya kecelakaan yang menimpanya 9 tahun lalu."

Jimin membulatkan matanya. "Ke-kecelakaan?" Jelas nada keterkejutan terselip di sana.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Sembilan tahun yang lalu Suga- _hyung_ mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Banyak korban meninggal di tempat, salah satunya adalah _eomma_ Suga- _hyung_. Kejadian itu membuat _appa_ -nya yang seorang dokter mengalami guncangan mental. _Err_ , bisa dikatakan membuatnya hampir gila." Hoseok menimbang apa yang dikatakannya tadi tidak berlebihan. "Hanya Suga- _hyung_ yang selamat di kecelakaan maut itu. Beberapa teman mengatakan Suga- _hyung_ mengalami cidera di kepala-" Jimin terlihat sangat tegang mendendengarnya. Melihat itu, Hoseok mengusap kepala Jimin lembut. "Tenanglah. Tak ada yang salah dengan otaknya _kok_. Dia masih waras dan galak sama seperti sebelum terkena kecelakaan." Ujarnya menenangkan.

Jimin menghembus napas lega bercampur kecewa. "Syukurlah…"

"Kau menyukai Suga- _hyung_?" Hoseok tahu dia harusnya tak menanyakan hal yang sudah pasti jawabannya. Tanda kemerahan di leher Jimin beberapa hari yang lalu sudah cukup menerangkan segalanya.

"Aku... tidak tahu." Tapi Jimin tidak tahu seperti apa perasaannya. Dia hanya merasa aman ketika bersama Yoongi. Nyamam dan rindu.

Namun jawaban Jimin malah membuat Hoseok mengerutkan alis bingung. "Mungkin kalian hanya belum dekat. Ah, kau sudah pernah bicara _satoori_ dengannya?"

"Eh? Bicara _satoori_?"

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dia belum cerita? Suga- _hyung_ juga pernah tinggal di Busan. Kelahirannya memang di Daegu, tapi dia pernah tinggal di Busan _lho_. Karena itu aku cepat akrab dengannya, aku juga pernah tinggal di Busan. Ingat?"

Jimin ingat pernah kelepasan menggunakan _satoori_ nya saat pertama bertemu dengan Yoongi. Saat itu Jimin sedang panik dan pemuda itu malah mengatakan bahwa Jimin lucu, artinya dia memang mengerti. Hal itu membuat Jimin semakin yakin. _Sejak kapan?_ "Sejak kapan Yoongi- _hyung_ tinggal di Busan?"

"Hmm?" Hoseok mengawang. "Mungkin sekitar di usia 5-10 tahunan, setahuku Suga- _hyung_ SMP di Seoul."

.

.

.

Jimin membalik posisi tidurnya, memandang ragu layar ponsel. Ada nomor Yoongi tertera di sana. Jimin baru saja mengganti nama kontak _Yoongi_ menjadi _Suga_ namun terselip rasa keraguan saat mengganti namanya. _Toh_ hanya nama, apa Jimin terlalu berlebihan?

Berulang kali Jimin ingin menekan tombol _call_ , berulang kali pula jemarinya membeku kaku. Hanya sekedar ingin bertanya, memastikan bahwa Yoongi memang adalah adalah Suga. Suga kecil yang pernah dia temui saat tersesat di mall. _Hanya itu_. Semenjak kejadian itu, Jimin selalu membayangkan bisa bertemu lagi dengan Suga. Tapi keberadaan Suga menghilang begitu saja seperti ditelan bumi.

Setelah mengetahui fakta bahwa Yoongi pernah tinggal di Busan di usia lima sampai sepuluh tahun, tahun yang sama dengan Suga kecil yang pernah dia temui. Yoongi dipanggil dengan nama Suga, panggilan yang sama dengan Suga kecil. Yoongi mengalami kecelakaan, di bagian ini entah kenapa Jimin berpikir mungkin Yoongi mengalami amnesia.

 _Well_ , kalau Yoongi benar adalah Suga kecil di masa lalunya, dia tak seharusnya melupakan Jimin. Tapi Yoongi yang dikenalnya saat ini bersikap seolah baru pertama kali bertemu dengan Jimin. Apa benar dia Suga kecil-nya? Atau semua fakta itu hanya kebetulan semata?

Merasa frustasi, tanpa sadar Jimin menekan tombol _call_ pada ponselnya. Kelabakan sendiri tapi akhirnya mendekatkan juga ponsel ke telinga. Bunyi _tuut_ berulang terdengar, Jimin menunggu. Bunyi operator setelahnya, kini Jimin menghela napas berat. Mungkin Yoongi sibuk dengan tugas kuliahnya. Jimin mematikan panggilan. Menjatuhkan diri di atas kasur. Dia tidur setelah mengganti nama _Suga_ kembali menjadi _Yoongi_.

.

Keesokan paginya suara dering telepon membangunkan Jimin dari tidurnya. Ponselnya berbunyi. Dengan mata setengah terpejam dia meraba-raba kasurnya.

 _Dimana_?

 _Ponsel_?

Setelah ketemu, langsung mengangkat panggilan tanpa melihat nama pemanggil terlebih dahulu. Suara Yoongi terdengar dari seberang sana, membuat Jimin langsung terbangun dari kantuk.

 _"Kenapa semalam kau meneleponku? Jam segitu aku sudah tidur."_

"Eh?" Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, lupa bahwa sedang bicara lewat telepon. " _Ani, hyung_... aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu."

 _"Apa itu hal penting?"_

Lagi-lagi Jimin menggeleng ragu, wajah seketika menunduk, nada merendah. "Tidak. Kurasa bukan hal penting."

Yoongi mendesah malas dari seberang sana. Jimin menggigit bibir bawah takut. _"Baiklah. Nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu. Kau bisa bertanya semaumu."_

Jimin merubah rautnya menjadi antusias, menganggukkan kepala semangat. Setelah itu pembicaraan mereka berakhir singkat.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah sendirian. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Beberapa teman bersedia memberikan tumpangan tapi ia menolak cepat. Taehyung mendengus saat dia mengatakan ini bukan jadwalnya pulang bersama Si Pemuda _Orange_. Begitulah Jimin, terikat jadwal. Ngomong-ngomong soal jadwal Hoseok sedang terjebak dengan sederet jadwal _test_ sampai seminggu ke depan. Dia bahkan tak akan punya waktu mengunjungi kelas Jimin. Jadi seharian penuh tadi Jimin dibuntuti oleh Taehyung.

Mobil sport putih berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Bangtan _school_. Suara klakson mengudara, Jimin sudah hapal pemiliknya maka dengan cepat dia menghampiri mobil itu. Membuka pintu untuk menemukan tatapan menusuk Yoongi. Jimin segera duduk di samping kursi kemudi, memakai _seatbelt_ cepat-cepat.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Suara Yoongi mengalun tenang bersamaan mesin mobil yang dinyalakan. Jimin bingung ingin memulai dari mana, berpikir cukup lama hingga membuat Yoongi harus membentaknya agar bicara langsung ke inti.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau terkena amnesia?" Meremas ujung seragam gugup.

"Tidak."

"Eh?" Jimin memiringkan kepala, bingung mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang super kilat.

"Aku memang pernah kena kecelakaan dulu tapi dokter bilang tak ada yang salah dengan ingatanku." Nada dingin mengalun cepat dan lancar. "Apa Hobie yang bercerita padamu?"

Jimin acuh tak acuh pada pertanyaan Yoongi. Ada perasaan lain yang meluap dalam dirinya. Rasa tidak terima atau bisa dibilang tidak puas akan jawaban Yoongi. _Kenapa_?

"Lalu kenapa kau tak mengingatku?" Tanyanya kalut. "Aku Jimin—kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya!" Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi sedang menatapnya dengan alis mengkerut. Tidak. Jimin yang seharusnya bingung sekarang. "Kau membelikanku es krim, kau berjanji akan terus menjagaku, lalu kau pergi begitu saja. Kemana kau selama ini?" Tidak bisa menahan rasa frustasi mendera, hampir putus asa.

Yoongi sibuk memindai jalanan lalu lintas, walau kedua tangannya meremas kuat stir mobil. "Jimin, aku tak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan." Ujarnya datar.

"Omong kosong! Kau tahu jelas apa yang sedang kubicarakan, karena kau adalah Suga- _hyung_... Suga- _hyung_ yang sama dengan yang kutemui 12 tahun lalu _kan_?" ia bertanya sangsi. "Aku… aku selalu mencarimu, _hyung_ … aku menyukaimu. Kumohon, katakan kalau kau mengingatku…" ia mengatakannya.

Mengatakan sesuatu yang selama ini ditakutkan Yoongi. Pemuda itu bungkam. Benda keras tak kasat mata membentur kuat kepalanya. Memijit pelipis guna mengurangi rasa pusing. Yoongi merasa muak.

.

 _"Berjanjilah Yoongi, kau akan menjaganya—"_

.

"BERISIK! INI SEMUA SALAH _MU_!"

Jimin terkesiap atas bentakan tiba-tiba. Matanya membulat. Ada yang tak beres dengan Yoongi. Jimin bingung, perlahan menyentuh pundaknya. "S-suga- _hyung_?"

Yoongi menyentakkan tangan Jimin dari bahunya. "AKU BUKAN SUGA!" bentakan lain mengudara, memenuhi ruang mobil, "AKU YOONGI. MIN YOONGI!" Jimin bisa melihat tatapan sipit itu kini penuh amarah.

Jimin gemetar. Yoongi mengerem mobil mendadak. Kini menghadap Jimin seolah siap menerkamnya. Otomatis membuat bocah itu takut sampai mundur membentur pintu.

"H- _hyung_ —" kedua tangannya berusaha menghalangi tubuh Yoongi yang terus maju menyudutkannya. "Kumohon berhenti mendekat." Jimin mengalihkan pandangan agar tak bertemu langsung dengan keping-keping kecokelatan tajam.

Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar terlihat berbahaya. Aura kengerian menguar di sekitarnya. Apa yang sudah Jimin perbuat? Semua yang dikatakan Jimin benar _kan_? Hoseok tidak mungkin berbohong pada Jimin. Dia yang harusnya mendapatkan jawaban di sini, Yoongi hanya perlu menjawab ' _ya'_ dan mereka bisa hidup bahagia. Hanya satu kata saja tapi kenapa ia malah di sudutkan seperti ini?

Yoongi menahan rahang Jimin, mengunci kepalanya agar tak dapat berkutik selain menatapnya. _Onyx_ dan kecokelatan kembali dipertemukan dalam tatapan instens. Saat itu bukan kemarahan yang Jimin lihat, jauh lebih dalam, sangat dalam ada rasa sendu dan putus asa di dalam manik pemuda pucat.

"Hanya kau... hanya kau... tolong jangan memanggilku dengan nama Suga lagi. Jimin, bisakah kau?" Suara Yoongi memelan, helai-helai cokelat kemerahan jatuh di atas pundak kiri Jimin diikuti berat gravitasi.

Deru napas panas tidak stabil membuat tengkuk Jimin meremang. Belum bisa berkedip kala merasakan tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Dia mengangguk kecil tanpa perintah, membuat Yoongi menariknya dalam dekapan erat. Jimin mengerang kesakitan namun berubah jadi lenguhan saat Yoongi meraih bibirnya. Memerangkapnya, meraup rakus segala miliknya dalam pagutan dan lumatan kasar memabukkan.

Bila Taehyung pernah mengajari Jimin cara membaui sesuatu dengan keempat indranya maka yang Jimin cium dari Yoongi adalah dingin, rapuh, dan kesepian. Seolah pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik sikap cuek dan arogannya.

Apa sesuatu itu dapat Jimin jangkau? Jimin ingin tahu, kali ini rasa ingin tahunya jauh lebih besar dari keinginan mencari jati diri Suga yang sebenarnya. Yang ada di hadapannya saat itu adalah Min Yoongi, bukan Suga atau siapa pun. Jimin tidak tahu mengapa tapi dia merasa lega.

.

.

.

"Berhenti mengabaikanku, Chimchim." Kesal, Taehyung memainkan helai-helai hitam seraya memajukan bibir.

Jimin sedang tak mempedulikannya sekarang. Tidak. Sejak datang ke sekolah sampai sekarang Jimin terus mengabaikan segalanya. Kalau Jimin yang biasa akan menggumam tanpa menoleh saat dipanggil kali ini bahkan Jimin tak bergumam saat dipanggil. Jangankan bergumam, berkedip dan bergerak saja Taehyung ragu.

"Dia terlihat seperti patung." Taehyung kini melambaikan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Jimin. Sangsi apakah pemuda itu masih hidup atau mungkin nyawanya sudah terbang terbawa angin.

Taulah, akhir-akhir ini ada angin kencang melanda sekitar daerah Seoul, mengutip kata-kata wanita pembawa berita cuaca tadi pagi. _Hati-hati saat berpergian, kemungkinan akan ada badai minggu ini._

"Chimchim, ada apa?" Kali ini suara lain, Hoseok sengaja datang ke kelas XI-A untuk melihat langsung keadaan _hoobae_ kesayangannya. Menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung kesal. "Pasti terjadi sesuatu kemarin. Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, brengsek?"

Taehyung menggerutu. "Kenapa kau selalu menyalahkanku? Kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja tahu!" Hoseok mendelik tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin sosok Taehyung yang tak peka itu bisa dipercaya. Hanya orang gila yang mempercayainya—yah, berarti fansnya termasuk. Tolong ingatkan Hoseok untuk memakai baju besi setelah ini.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu! Atau kau naksir hah?" Taehyung membentak, membuat Hoseok kembali memandang Jimin. _Amit-amit naksir jeruk_. "Oh! Aku ingat! Bukankah kemarin Chimchim pulang bareng Suga- _hyung_?" celetuk Si _Orange_ jenius. Hoseok mangut-mangut membenarkan.

 _Jangan-jangan..._

Entah jodoh atau apa tapi sepertinya kali ini pikiran mereka tiba-tiba searah.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat lebih rajin dari biasanya, Yoongi- _yaa_. Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Seokjin bertanya penasaran. Memperhatikan Yoongi sibuk memfokuskan diri mencatat tugas di depan.

Tanpa menoleh. "Harusnya aku yang nanya, kenapa akhir-akhir ini _hyung_ sering senyam-senyum sendiri? Apa kau menemukan mainan baru?"

Seokjin terkekeh geli, merasa disindir halus. "Dia bukan mainan. Hanya barang yang sangat asyik dimanfaatkan." Ralatnya manis.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Bukankah kau sudah punya Namjoon? Kenapa masih mengurusi gadis orang?" bicara tegas seolah sedang menghakimi maling ayam.

Seokjin menunduk. "Bukan maksudku begitu. Aku ragu Namjoon hanya mempermainkanku jadi tak salah kalau aku bermain aman _kan_?" tuturnya.

Yoongi tak menyahut, terlalu pening dengan masalahnya sendiri. Tak punya waktu mengurusi urusan orang lain. Tetap fokus ke depan, melanjutkan mencatat sampai rampung.

"Yoongi- _yaa_ , apa kau sudah menembak Jimin?" Yoongi bergeming, membuat Seokjin gemas sendiri. "Kau belum melakukannya?" Kembali hening. Seokjin menghela napas pasrah. "Kusarankan kau segera menembaknya. Kulihat Hosiki dan V juga menyukai Jimin. Kalau tak cepat-cepat kau bisa kecolongan. Ingat, penyesalan selalu diakhir, _lho_ ~"

Yoongi menghela napas berat entah yang keberapa. Memandang Seokjin sedang tersenyum menyemangati, sudah bukan kejadian _epic_ Seokjin melakukan hal itu. Berulang kali hyung cantiknya sering memberinya masukan dalam dunia percintaan.

Tapi seolah tuli, Yoongi masih diam di tempat walau peluit sudah ditiup wasit—pertanda pertandingan sudah dimulai. Jika saat ini semua anggota kedua _team_ sibuk mengejar bola maka Yoongi hanya akan diam sejenak, menunggu _timming_. Ya. Waktu tepat dimana bola itu pada akhirnya akan dioper oleh rekan satu _team_ padanya untuk mencetak _score_ kemenangan. Masalahnya adalah kapan kesempatan itu datang? Ingat. Dia tidak sedang bermain basket sekarang.

Yoongi tahu segalanya. Yoongi paham. Ia mengerti semua semenjak Hoseok menceritakan masa lalu Jimin padanya. Tentang janji. Tentang _mall_. Tersesat. Semuanya Yoongi tahu. Dan semenjak kejadian kemarin Yoongi sadar bahwa yang disukai Jimin sebenarnya adalah Suga. Bukan dirinya. Semua menyukai Suga. _Semua harus menyukai Suga_. Seolah tak ada ruang untuk kehadiran seorang Min Yoongi. Lalu siapa Yoongi? Untuk apa Yoongi bertahan dengan nama Suga bila itu menyakitinya?

Harusnya dia membuang nama itu—tapi tak bisa. Banyak hal yang membuatnya terikat dalam nama itu. Semua rumit seperti benang kusut. Tidak adakah yang bisa menariknya keluar? Ia ingin menjadi Yoongi sama seperti Sembilan tahun lalu, sebelum kecelakaan sialan itu terjadi.

Tapi di sisi lain, dia tak bisa melenyapkan Suga karena Yoongi masih menyayangi Suga. Janji mereka belum selesai. Terlalu awal bagi Yoongi untuk menyerah. Masih ada yang harus Yoongi lakukan. _Jimin adalah jawabannya_.

.

Yoongi baru saja akan pergi ke tempat latihan sebelum getar ponsel menyita perhatiannya, menatap layar. Ada 3 pesan masuk 1 dari Hoseok dan 2 dari Taehyung. Tumben mengirim pesan bebarengan. Yoongi membaca pesan sambil berjalan lambat-lambat.

- _Hyung, apa yang terjadi dengan Chimchim? Dia sangat diam hari ini?_ \- Hobie.

- _Brengsek, kau menambah mark lagi di leher Chimchim_ \- V

- _Kau apakan Chimchim? Aku akan membunuhmu kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya!_ \- V

Yoongi menekan pangkal hidungnya, mengutuk saat dua orang itu terlalu _over protektif_. Memang mereka siapanya Jimin? Toh hanya seorang _sunbae_ dan teman sekelas. Tingkah mereka terlalu berlebihan. Di sisi lain dia merasa beruntung karena dapat memanfaatkan mereka untuk mengawasi Jimin. Pikiran gila macam apa itu Yoongi? Mengawasi? Untuk apa?

Sama seperti mereka berdua, Yoongi juga bukan siapa-siapa bagi Jimin. justru mungkin dialah yang paling asing untuk Jimin. Kali ini Yoongi benar-benar sudah tidak waras, semua yang ada di pikirannya tak lepas dari Jimin. Jimin. Dan Jimin. Meremas surai cokelat kemerahan acak, ia mempercepati melangkah setelah membalas pesan-pesan itu singkat.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah kejadian bentakan kemarahan Yoongi tempo hari. Keadaan Jimin masih sama seperti sebelumnya; diam. Hoseok dan Taehyung semakin emosi dan gencar meneror Yoongi dengan segala cara, mulai dari pesan singkat, telepon, bahkan sampai repot-repot mendatangi langsung apartemen pemuda pucat namun usaha mereka nihil. Yoongi tetap bungkam, tak memberikan penjelasan yang membuat kedua pemuda itu puas dan malah mencak-mencak tak karuan.

Jangan salahkan mereka kalau tiba-tiba Hoseok dan Taehyung melakukan gencatan senjata sementara untuk membentuk aliansi bersama. Melakukan pembunuhan berencana sepertinya bukan ide buruk? _Gila_.

.

.

.

Kala itu Jimin sedang menunggu Taehyung yang mengambil motornya di tempat parkir. Harusnya hari ini jadwal Yoongi yang menjemputnya tapi karena sejak kemarin Yoongi tak pernah memberi kabar pada Jimin, maka Taehyung mengambil inisiatif mengantarkan pemuda itu pulang.

Si _Orange_ menghampiri Jimin yang terlihat mematung diri. "Chimchim, _kajja_!" Ia memberikan helm dan Jimin pun langsung memakainya.

Kebetulan hari ini Jimin tak punya jadwal les jadi dia bebas kemana pun. Taehyung mengajaknya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang menyenangkan. Jimin mengerut ingin menolak karena bisa saja kejadian beberapa minggu lalu saat berada di karnaval terulang kembali. Namun Taehyung bersikeras, berjanji kali ini tak akan meninggalkannya lagi. Diimbuhi tatapan memelas—agak dipaksa akhirnya Jimin luluh, mengangguk mengiyakan ajakan Taehyung.

Seperti biasa, Taehyung akan mengoceh tanpa jeda selama perjalanan. Seperti biasa pula Jimin hanya diam, menanggapi dengan sebuah senyum kaku. Mereka tiba di sebuah _game_ _center_ di tengah kota. Banyak pengunjung di sana, sebagian besar terdiri dari anak sekolahan, sama seperti mereka. Jimin merapati Taehyung.

"Kenapa kita kemari, V?" Tanyanya gugup.

Taehyung tergelak. "Tentu saja untuk main, _pabo_." Si _Orang_ dengan cepat membawa lengan Jimin memasuki game center. Suara deru pistol dan mesin-mesin memantul dari dinding-dinding kedap suara penuh poster karakter dari beberapa game ternama. Taehyung menghampiri meja penjaga, mengeluarkan beberapa won untuk mendapatkan voucher dan banyak koin.

"V, itu untuk apa?"

"Main. _Kajja_! Jangan seperti anak hilang begitu!" Taehyung menarik lengan jimin semakin masuk ke dalam. Suara berisik dari speaker tiap PC membuat jimin menutup rapat-rapat kupingnya. Taehyung tertawa melihatnya.

"APA INI PERTAMA KALI KAU KE TEMPAT SEPERTI INI?" Taehyung berteriak sekencangnya.

"HAH?" Jimin menjerit.

Dibubuhi gerakan tubuh, Taehyung mengulang pertanyaan. Jimin masih tak paham. Begitu seterusnya sampai akhirnya membuat beberapa pemain game lain menoleh pada mereka. Taehyung dan Jimin melihat sekitar yang memandang aneh ke arah mereka, keduanya saling pandang, mematung, lalu tertawa tanpa henti.

Taehyung menarik Jimin ke salah satu game adu jotos. Duduk di depan masing-masing mesin, tawa mereka belum mereda. " _Pabo_ Chim! Kau membuatku malu tahu!" Semprot Taehyung di sela tawa.

"Aku tak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas di sini _sound system_ nya terlalu keras, V!" Keluh Jimin. Keadaannya tak jauh beda, mengendalikan diri agar tak tertawa berlebihan.

Taehyung tergelak. Kali pertama melihat tawa Jimin yang seperti itu. " _Ya_! Cepat pilih karaktermu! Ayo, kita _duel_!"

Pemuda _Orange_ dengan cepat menyamankan diri, menatap layar penuh ambisi, gerakan tangannya bergerak lincah seperti seorang pro. Jimin melihat cara Taehyung dan menirunya. Keduanya sudah memulai _duel virtual_ dan dunia mereka. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Taehyung menghabiskan HP karakter Jimin, cukup dengan beberapa jurus. Lawannya sudah menggelepar K.O.

Jimin merengek. "SEKALI LAGI, V!"

Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar tertawa seperti setan. "Berapa kali pun yang kau mau." Ujarnya menyeringai, sayangnya Jimin tidak melihatnya.

.

Taehyung mengantar Jimin sampai rumahnya. "Wah, tak kusangka kau cepat belajar, Chim. Pertama kali main game _online_ dan bisa mengalahkanku sekali. Itu luar biasa!"

"Aku tahu kau sengaja mengalah _kan_?" Balasnya menyudutkan. Taehyung diam. "Tapi terima kasih, V. Lain kali kita main lagi, _ne_?"

" _Ne_. Pasti!" Anggukan kuat membuat Jimin tersenyum senang.

Jimin memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah riang. Pukul 6 malam dia baru tiba di rumah. Setelah berjam-jam bermain bersama Taehyung, mereka pergi ke resto sekedar makan malam bersama. Tidak lama karena Jimin terus memaksa pulang. Semua harinya tadi membuat Jimin senang.

.

.

.

Libur akhir pekan kembali datang. Ternyata sudah seminggu lebih berlalu. Yoongi sudah tidak menghubungi Jimin lebih dari seminggu. Selama itu pula pemuda pucat itu tidak menjemputnya, menghubungi saja tidak pernah. Jimin menatap layar ponselnya datar. Nama Yoongi beserta nomor telepon terpapang jelas. Dia ingin menghubungi Yoongi namun lagi-lagi jarinya kaku di tempat. Ia penakut. Hanya diam memandang layar ponsel tanpa bergerak dari posisi merebahkan dari atas kasur.

Berbalik ke kiri, sejajar dengan jendela kamar bergorden _baby_ _blue_. Rasanya Jimin mengantuk tapi ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali tidur. Dia ingin bicara pada Yoongi, paling tidak meminta maaf—atas kesalahan yang tidak dia ketahui asalnya. Kenapa ia tidak boleh memanggil Yoongi dengan nama Suga?

Larut dalam lamunan, Jimin merasakan getaran di telapak tangan serta nada dering _RUN_ -BTS mengalun, menandakan seseorang tengah meneleponnya. Jimin mengucek mata, siapa tahu masih ngantuk. Tapi tidak. Ia benar-benar melihat nama Yoongi sedang men _dial_ nomornya. Gelagapan, Jimin mengangkat panggilan.

"Y- _yoboseo_."

Terdengar desahan dari seberang sana, Jimin tegang. " _Bisa kau keluar rumah sekarang? Aku menunggumu di bawah._ "

"Eh?" Secepat kilat Jimin bangkit dari tempat tidur, menyambar gorden, lalu memadang pekarangan depan rumah. Tampak olehnya mobil sport putih terpakir di depan gerbang rumah berikut pemiliknya yang sedang mengangkat telepon. Pemuda itu mendongak tepat dimana Jimin berada. Ya, itu Yoongi.

Jimin berlarian menuruni tangga spiral. Beruntung tidak terpeleset karena lantai licin. Melewati acara sarapan kedua orangtuanya di ruang makan, mengabaikan pertanyaan sang ibu. Yang ada dipikirannya saat itu adalah membuka pintu.

Jimin membuka gerbang depan, sosok Yoongi tepat berada di depannya. Rambut cokelat kemerahan masih sama, iris cokelat masih sama, dengan setelan kaos hitam, jaket kulit serta celana _jeans_ membalut tubuh pucatnya. Jimin nyaris menampar diri.

"Yoongi- _hyung_!" Jimin meloncat, menubruk sosok yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia pikir akan kehilangan pemuda itu— _lagi_?

Yoongi mengusap helai _raven_ Jimin. "Masuk ke mobil." Jimin mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi datar Yoongi padanya. "Tunggu apalagi?" Pemuda itu memberi tekanan. Jimin menciut, menurut, bergegas memasuki mobil. Dari ekor mata ia bisa melihat Yoongi berjalan memasuki pekarangan rumahnya.

 _Mau apa Yoongi memasuki kediaman keluarga Park seorang diri?_

Jimin duduk tenang di jok depan, menanti kemunculan Yoongi dari dalam rumahnya. Sesekali pikirannya akan melayang kemana-mana hanya sekedar menerka tindakan Yoongi di dalam sana. Ia meneguk ludah kasar setelah menemukan sosok pemuda pucat berjalan menghampiri mobil, menutup pintu kemudian menyalakan mesin tenang.

Jimin mengerling ke arah Yoongi, pemuda itu sibuk pada jalanan. Bingung, cemas, tak tahu akan dibawa kemana. Lidahnya terlalu kelu, Jimin tak punya keberanian sekedar bertanya. Suasana canggung mendominasi.

Yoongi berdehem menginterupsi. Jimin memalingkan wajah. "Kita akan ke Busan."

Jimin membulatkan mata. "Eh? Sekarang?"

" _Ne_. Aku sudah mendapatkan izin dari orangtuamu." Ia menjelaskan singkat. Cukup membuat si bocah merasa aman dari pikiran buruk. "Jimin, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin."

Memutar kembali memori, Jimin mengangguk. Bahkan tanpa meminta pun Jimin sudah memaafkan.

"Dan mengenai Suga," Yoongi menghirup udara dalam. Jimin tegang. "Aku akan menjelaskannya saat kita sudah tiba di Busan."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang Yoongi ucapkan, detik berikutnya mereka berdua dihinggapi keheningan yang berkepanjangan. Yoongi sibuk dengan jalanan, sementara Jimin membatu di tempatnya. Kadang membuka hp untuk membalas pesan masuk dari Taehyung dan Hoseok. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Busan memakan waktu lumayan lama.

Sebenarnya lebih menghemat waktu bila naik KTX atau pesawat tapi karena ini perjalanan mendadak, membuat Yoongi tak sempat memesan tiket. Alasan lainnya karena tak yakin bisa membawa Jimin menggunakan kendaraan umum.

Berjam-jam terlewati. Mereka sama diam. Beruntung lalu lintas sedang renggang sehingga mempermudah akses laju mobil mereka. Beberapa kali Yoongi berhenti sekedar untuk mencari tempat sarapan dan makan siang, sekaligus berbelanja. Lalu kembali lagi melanjutkan perjalanan. Hampir 10-12 jam berlalu, tepatnya pukul lima sore Yoongi benar-benar berhenti. Ia menepuk pipi _chubby_ pemuda yang tengah terlelap di sampingnya. Membuat tubuh Jimin menggeliat.

"Jimin, sudah sampai." Ujarnya, bukan segera bangun Jimin makin tenggelam dalam rasa kantuk. Memaksa Yoongi harus mendesah, meraih tengkuk dan lutut dalam kemudian menggendong bocah itu. Jimin menggeliat dalam tidur, beruntung Yoongi cukup kuat mengangkatnya.

.

Sayup-sayup suara rintik hujan terdengar. Diselingi sambaran petir bersahutan dan air tumpah berkali lipat. Jimin terbangun dari tidur nyenyak, mengusap mata, mendapati ruang gelap dan asing. Satu hal penting, tak ada Yoongi di dekatnya. Berjingkat, ia melangkah keluar ruangan kamar. Gelap namun samar sepasang irisnya menemukan lorong menuju ke arah kanan dan kiri.

Bingung. Jimin akhirnya memilih jalan ke kiri, sesuai kerja otak pada umumnya. Melangkahkan tungkainya hati-hati, melewati perabot rumah, derit lantai kayu beradu dengan suara berisik hujan di luar rumah. Tak menemukan apa-apa selain beberapa pintu terkunci, ia menghela napas. Jimin ingin kembali ke kamar tadi sebelum salah satu pintu menarik perhatiannya.

 _Min Suga_

Jimin berdiri tepat di depan pintu itu, pandangan lurus menatap papan nama di luar pintu kayu. Nama yang tak asing. Jantungnya berdegup kencang seolah ingin melompat keluar dari soketnya. Meneguk _saliva_ kasar, Jimin mengulur tangannya untuk menarik gagang pintu.

 _Cklek_

Tak dikunci. Melangkah masuk, hanya kegelapan yang menyapa. Setelah membiasakan diri, maniknya mulai dapat melihat samar. Sebuah kamar, berukuran 4x5 meter dengan dinding bercat biru gelap. Lemari, meja, jendela, dan sebuah kasur. Kosong. Tanpa ada seorang pun penghuni. Jimin makin masuk ke dalam.

Kaki mungil berpijak di depan meja dekat lemari yang menarik perhatiannya. Mengamati sebuah jam weker mati dan beberapa bingkai foto persegi panjang usang. Mengusap salah satu bingkai foto berdebu, Jimin memicingkan mata. Merasa familiar dengan sosok di dalam sana.

Sebuah foto keluarga. Terdiri dari seorang ayah dan ibu serta kedua putranya yang berusia sekitar 5 tahunan jika Jimin tak salah terka. Dengan helai hitam serupa, Jimin hampir mengira itu efek _mirror_ jika tak melihat lebih detail bahwa iris kedua bocah itu berbeda warna. Satu beriris hitam sedang satunya kecokelatan. Mereka mengingatkannya pada Suga kecil dan Yoongi di saat yang bersamaan.

 _Klik_

Jimin sontak menoleh ke belakang ketika menyadari lampu kamar tiba-tiba menyala terang. Mendapati Yoongi sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebelah tangan menyentuh saklar lampu di sampingnya. Memandang Jimin dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa. Berjalan santai mendekati tempat Jimin berada.

"H- _hyung_ , m-maaf aku tak bermaksud lancang masuk ke sini tapi—"

Suara Jimin tertahan di kerongkongan. Yoongi menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir Jimin, mendesis tanpa dapat dibantah. Jimin menurut, ia diam seraya mendudukkan diri tenang di ranjang saat Yoongi menyuruhnya. Sang pemilik rumah juga ikut duduk di samping kiri Jimin setelah mengambil salah satu bingkai foto yang tadi sempat Jimin sentuh. Menatap lekat foto itu seolah tengah bernostalgia. Jimin diam.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan menceritakan tentang Suga padamu bukan?" Yoongi membuka suara dan memantapkan hati, Jimin mengangguk samar—tak yakin akan jawabannya sendiri namun ia juga penasaran. Menatap Yoongi penuh minat sampai suara serak itu mengalun datar. "Dia adalah kakakku—"

 _ **.**_

 _ **Flash back**_

14 tahun yang lalu, sebuah keluarga damai nan harmonis turun di kota Busan. Sang Kepala keluarga bermarga Min adalah seorang dokter bedah ternama. Ia dipindahkan dari Daegu ke Busan dengan alasan pekerjaan. Pun keluarganya juga harus ikut serta. Tinggal di sebuah rumah, atau bisa disebut sebagai villa. Istrinya seorang ibu rumah tangga. Mereka diberkahi sepasang putra kembar identik, memberinya nama Min Suga dan Min Yoongi.

Walau mirip, Suga dan Yoongi mempunyai banyak perbedaan sifat dan karakter. Bila Suga diibaratkan air, maka Yoongi adalah api-nya. Jika Suga penuh kelembutan serta penurut, maka Yoongi penuh kekasaran dan nakal. Mereka berbeda. Banyak orang yang lebih menyukai Suga ketimbang Yoongi, termasuk orangtua mereka sendiri. Pun begitu kedua saudara itu tetap saling menyayangi.

Bila Yoongi mendapatkan hukuman karena sering berkelahi dengan anak tetangga sebelah rumah, Suga akan datang membantu Yoongi menyelesaikan hukumannya. Sebaliknya, bila Suga mendapat masalah dan dikeroyok anak tetangga sebelah rumah maka Yoongi akan menghajar mereka demi melindungi kakaknya. Suga menerima bahwa ia memang lemah, di sisi lain Yoongi mengakui bahwa ia tak memiliki kontrol diri sebaik kakaknya. Berkat itu mereka saling menyadari bahwa mereka ada karena saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Suatu hari, ketika usia mereka menginjak tujuh tahun, Suga pulang ke rumah dengan wajah bahagia. Membuat Yoongi yang sedang demam bertanya-tanya bingung. Suga pun menceritakan pengalamannya sepulang sekolah. Dia dan ibunya pergi ke _mall_ , bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang tersesat, anak lelaki yang manis dan menggemaskan. Ia mengantarkannya kembali pada ibunya dengan selamat, bahkan berjanji akan melindunginya. Yoongi tertawa mendengar cerita bodoh kakaknya.

Ya. Suga tahu kalau dia memang bodoh dan terlalu naif. Dia yang lemah dan sering menjadi target _bully_ anak tetangga sedang berjanji akan melindungi orang lain. Bukankah itu sangat lucu? Yoongi hampir kehilangan suaranya karena tawa sampai Suga menginterupsi.

" _Ne_ , kalau begitu berjanjilah padaku, Yoongi, kalau kau akan menjaganya. Untukku. Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku seumur hidup."

" _Ya_ , kalau begitu biarkan aku memilikinya."

Suga memajukan bibirnya kesal, "Kau curang!"

"Suga, aku tak mungkin berkelahi tanpa imbalan." Yoongi ngeles.

"Panggil aku _'hyung'_! Apa kau lupa kalau aku lebih tua darimu? _Appa_ dan _eomma_ sudah lelah menasehatimu jadi menurutlah."

"Tak mau. Lagian _kan_ kita hanya selisih beberapa menit—"

"—tetap saja."

Yoongi merenggangkan otot setelah seharian tak bisa bergerak di atas ranjang. "Jadi bagaimana, _'hyung'_?" Suga menggaruk kepalanya lucu seolah sedang berpikir keras. " _Hyung_?"

Mengulurkan jabatan tangan yang di sambut riang oleh Yoongi. " _CALL_!" Seru mereka bebarengan.

"Setelah aku dewasa nanti dan bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, aku akan menjemput Chimin darimu, Yoongi."

 _Ah, namanya Chimin?_ "Aku menantikan saat itu, _hyung_." Mereka berdua saling pandang, tertawa bersama.

.

Namun _saat itu_ yang dimaksudkan Yoongi tidak akan pernah datang. Tiga tahun kemudian tragedi itu terjadi. Sebuah kecelakaan maut yang menewaskan ibu serta kakaknya, hanya Yoongi satu-satunya yang selamat—menorehkan luka di beberapa bagian tubuh yang akan terus membekas selama ia hidup.

Keadaan keluarga Min semakin diperburuk kala kesehatan mental ayahnya terganggu. Pria itu hampir gila dan harus dibawa ke Seoul untuk menjalani perawatan medis. _Ironis_. Saat itu Yoongi masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan kehilangan. Ia masih membutuhkan Sang Eomma, membutuhkan saudaranya, ayahnya—tapi tak ada seorang pun.

Saat ia melihat keadaan Sang Ayah, Yoongi sadar bahwa pria itu jauh lebih merasa kehilangan dari dirinya, memancing nurani kecilnya untuk melakukan sebuah dusta kecil. Sebuah kebohongan layaknya yang dilakukannya saat sedang iseng. Hari itu adalah tepat dimana ia merubah namanya. Selalu mendatangi rumah sakit untuk menenangkan ayahnya.

 _"Appa, ini aku Suga. Appa cepat sembuh, ne? Eomma dan Yoongi sudah menunggu appa di rumah."_ Ialah kata yang selalu ia ucapkan. Ia tahu ayahnya lebih mempercayai Suga ketimbang dirinya, maka Yoongi ingin menjadi Suga sebentar.

Yang dilakukan Yoongi mungkin memang perbuatan konyol—tak berguna tapi dokter berkata bahwa keadaan ayahnya lama-kelamaan semakin membaik walau kadang bisa _drop_ sewaktu-waktu tapi itu adalah berita yang menggembirakan untuk Yoongi. Dia hanya perlu mempertahankan keberadaan Suga. Selama menggunakan nama Suga semua akan baik-baik saja. Karena Suga adalah anak yang baik.

Kian lama bukan hanya ketika bersama ayahnya saja, Yoongi menggunakan nama Suga dimana pun ia berada seolah kakaknya benar-benar ada di sisinya. Semua baik sampai ia dipertemukan dengan Jimin. Untuk pertama kalinya Yoongi ingin kembali menjadi Yoongi—Min Yoongi. Bukan seseorang yang bersembunyi di balik nama Suga.

Yoongi sadar bahwa hasratnya muncul—

Dari lubuk terdalam, ia menginginkan pemuda itu. Melabelinya dengan tanda kepemilikan hingga tak akan ada seorang pun yang berani mendekatinya selain Yoongi. Hanya Yoongi yang akan memiliki.

—hasrat untuk mendapatkan Park Jimin.

 _ **Flash back off**_

 _ **.**_

"Jadilah milikku, Jimin."

Belum sempat Jimin berkedip setelah mendengar semua cerita Yoongi, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh pernyataan mendadak pemuda itu. Katakan _'ya'_ , apalagi yang Jimin tunggu? Bukankah itu yang selama ini selalu diinginkannya? Menjadi milik Yoongi dan ditiduri olehnya, lalu bagaimana dengan Suga—

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Suga kalau aku akan menggantikannya melindungimu setelah menemukanmu," seolah dapat membaca pikiran. Yoongi menatapnya lekat diimbangi sebuah senyum—seringai. "Tapi sebagai gantinya, kau akan menjadi milikku sampai Suga sendiri yang menjemputmu. Sampai saat itu, maukah kau, Park Jimin?"

 _Apakah itu ajakan?_

Pemuda _raven_ ingin tersenyum tetapi sadar bahwa cairan bening lebih dulu menuruni pipi. "Apa aku punya pilihan, _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk tegas. "Pilihanmu hanya satu; _'ya'_."

Sentuhan lembut meremas helai-helai hitam. Menarik kepala Jimin untuk merasakan _liquid_ dari kedua bola matanya. Mengecup berulang, turun hingga mencapai bibir. Dipagutnya belahan bibir tebal kemerahan, hisap-lumat-gigit-hisap-begitu seterusnya sampai suara lenguhan nikmat bersahutan dengan sambaran petir di luar rumah.

Napas tersengal, Jimin menganggukkan kepala, memeluk Yoongi. Merasakan dinginnya tubuh pemuda itu saksama. "Ya. Aku mau."

Bersamaan dengan itu, listrik padam setelah bunyi gelegar keras, membuat Jimin terlonjak panik. Mendorong pundak Yoongi, bukan berhenti ia malah membimbing Jimin menaiki kasur. Hendak menolak namun tak berkutik ketika bisikan mendesis meremangkan tengkuk serta menenggelamkan akal sehat.

Jimin tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di antara kegelapan tapi dirinya yakin ada sesuatu sedang menggerayang tubuhnya. Pemuda itu memekik terkejut saat sepasang tangan merayap masuk ke dalam _sweater_ , memilin, mencubit, dan memelintir kedua putingnya bersamaan. Jimin mengatupkan bibirnya rapat, menekan rasa kejut. Gerakan konstan itu memaksa tubuh Jimin menggeliat tak teratur.

Yoongi meninggalkannya sejenak, melakukan sesuatu—entah apa itu. Jimin bertanya pun sosok pemilik rambut cokelat kemerahan tak memberi respon. Sekembalinya, Jimin dapat mendengar suara gemerincing benda logam. Tangannya dibelenggu. Merasakan dingin melingkari pergelangan tangan, tersambung pada _bedpost_. Menggigit bibirnya, napas pemuda itu tertahan. Matanya terbuka lebar namun hanya bayang-bayang yang ia peroleh.

Jimin merasakan rahangnya ditarik kasar, lidah kenyal menyeruak memasuki belahan bibirnya, memagut lidah basah Jimin. Keduanya menggigit serta saling menghisap untuk bertukar _saliva_. Jimin melenguh tertahan, menghentak melawan, menginginkan permainan adil bagi kedua belah pihak.

Yoongi menolak. Tangan bergerak tanpa perintah mengalungi Jimin, membuat pemuda itu terbatuk kehilangan oksigen. Dengan cepat menganbil kesempatan itu untuk mengeksplor ke dalam area lawan. Sebelah tangan lainnya melucuti celana _jeans_ yang membalut kaki di bawahnya. Kedua kaki pemuda itu kini terbuka lebar setelah fabrik pengganggu dilenyapkan.

Jimin tak yakin tapi dia merasa Yoongi sedang menyeringai sekarang. Rasa geli membuatnya mendongakkan kepala. Menambah akses daging lunak basah yang sekarang menyapu area sekitar leher. Memejamkan mata, erangan mengalun kala merasakan miliknya dijamah di bawah sana. Tempo lambat membuat Jimin frustasi.

"Nhh... hh..." menarik ikatan tangan di atas kepala hingga menggasilkan suara gemerincing kecil.

Seolah paham, laju gerakan naik-turun bertambah. Suatu benda tajam yang diyakininya sebuah kuku jari menekan ujung ereksi Jimin. Membuat pemuda itu menjerit tertahan kala bibir lain menghalau teriakannya. Kembali memerangkapnya dalam pagutan lidah. Jimin merasakan sebelah kakinya diangkat naik, bertopang di bahu lawan. Lidahnya masih bergulat dengan lidah Yoongi, saling menekan dan mengikat satu sama lain entah menarikan tarian apa.

"Ung... uhhm..." mendesah tertahan saat lagi-lagi ujung sensitifnya mendapat goresan panas. Tak menyadari bila sepasang jari sudah bermain di lingkar intimnya, menekan-nekan tanpa niatan masuk.

Jimin memekik tertahan kala kerutan bawahnya tiba-tiba mendapatkan dorongan. Sesuatu yang dingin tertelan masuk sangat mudah karena tekstur licin yang menyelimutinya, bunyi kecipak terjadi saat sesuatu itu dimainkan keluar dan masuk konstan di lubang intim.

Pinggul Jimin bergerak-gerak gusar, sedang bibirnya mengerang tertahan, Yoongi begitu gila menawan bibir tebalnya, mempermainkannya dalam ciuman panas disertai gesekan gigi. Bau anyir tercium dan dengan senang hati ia akan menghisap bekasnya, meninggalkan rasa perih sesaat.

"Fuwaah~" Jimin menarik napas, meraup oksigen rakus saat Yoongi melepaskan tautan lidah. "Hyu... ngh... ah... jangan benda itu..." Jimin merengek, persis seperti anak kecil meminta es krim.

Yoongi acuh tak acuh, menancapkan gigi pada paha Jimin yang tersampir di pundaknya, menggelitik kakinya, membuat Jimin ingin tertawa di saat tak tepat. Menyangkan lampu padam ia kehilangan momen melihat wajah Jimin. Bila tak bisa melihat wajahnya, biarkan Yoongi mendengar suaranya. Desahan pemuda itu sangat merdu, terdengar seperti seorang vokalis pro.

"Akhhh~ hnggh... nhh..." Sensasi getaran yang muncul tiba-tiba nyaris membuat Jimin lemas di tempat. Benda itu digerakkan memutar searah jarum jam, diimbuhi tekanan dan tarikan yang menghujam segala tempat di dalamnya. Menyenggol titik sensitifnya berulang. Jimin mengerang-erang seperti orang kesetanan.

Yoongi memaksa tubuh Jimin berbalik—menungging erotis, ia benar tak akan berkedip bila melihat langsung posisi bocah itu. Tamparan keras di kedua pantat berisi membuat Jimin menggelinjang kesakitan bercampur nikmat secara bebarengan. Kepala _raven_ terbenam utuh pada bantal, menggigitinya guna meredam rasa perih berdenyut.

Jimin menutup rapat kedua matanya, napasnya tegang berantakan, tubuhnya meronta entah karena siksa alat atau kesenangan pribadi. Merasakan intensitas tamparan di pantat panasnya mereda, tergantikan oleh rematan. Jimin mengerang, Yoongi menancapkan gigi-gigi di bokongnya, menjilat, hisap, dan gigitan lain membuat Jimin menggelinjang ke segala arah. Tangannya mulai pegal dan perih memar menjalari pergelangan.

Yoongi senang mempermainkan tubuh lugu itu. Tapi sadar betul bahwa Jimin sudah hampir mencapai batasnya. Bila ia tak segera bergerak cepat, maka Jimin akan mencapai waktunya sendirian. Melepas resleting celana yang ketat, Yoongi bahkan tak ingat pasti kapan dirinya bisa jadi _turn_ _on_ seperti itu.

" _Hyung_ ~! Nnhh... Ah! Tid-akhh..." Jimin menjerit bercampur erangan serta desahan. Sesuatu benda tumpul dan keras memaksa masuk tanpa mengeluarkan penggetar yang masih tertancap manis di pintunya.

"Rektummu berkedut... apa kau tak bisa dua sekaligus, Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya, suaranya terdengar lebih berat, menahan napas. Jimin menggeleng lemah walau tahu mungkin Yoongi akan kesulitan melihat bahasa tubuhnya.

"Aaakkhh~! Fuaahh~ _hyung_ …!" Jimin meringis.

Yoongi menekan paksa dirinya ke dalam tanpa persetujuan. Liang hangat menyambutnya dengan jepitan ketat disertai getaran alat. Yoongi mendesis, meremas pantat padat Jimin. Menamparnya berulang hingga membuatnya kembali mengerang kesakitan. Persetan, erangan Jimin lebih baik daripada bocah itu berhenti di tengah jalan dan membuatnya bermain seorang diri. Di bawah sana cairan bening meluap membasahi milik pemuda _raven_ yang luput dari jangkauan.

Yoongi terlalu sibuk mendorong masuk dirinya sampai lenyap tanpa bekas. Remote diputar untuk menambah getaran, bersamaan gerakan Yoongi yang menarik diri sampai ke ujung lalu menghantamkan dorongan keras sampai tak tersisa secara terus menerus dan semakin cepat. Detik itu Jimin menangis, benar-benar terisak. Yoongi menggigit bibirnya. Apa dia terlalu berlebihan?

Salahkan dirinya yang tak pernah berhubungan dengan sesama jenis sebelumnya sehingga tidak bisa memberikan kepuasan mutual pada Jimin. Membalik tubuh lawan, dan menariknya ke dalam rengkuhan. Dari gelapnya malam, mereka dapat merasakan deru napas masing-masing bersahutan diiringi hentakan Yoongi yang seolah ingin merobek dinding sempit penuh kehangatan. Pelukan Yoongi mengerat, meraih pinggul Jimin untuk mempermudah hujaman.

"Tahan." Bisikan rendah itu ditangkap langsung oleh telinga Jimin, membuatnya tegang bergairah. Remasan otot bawah membuat Yoongi semakin menggilai Jimin, menghantam tubuh mungil itu dengan tumbukan dalam, tepat di prostat. Jimin melengkungkan tubuh, jeritannya teredam di dalam mulut Yoongi, yang rakus menelan tiap erangan. Otot dalam Jimin mengetat menjelang pelepasan, membuat Yoongi kehilangan kontrol diri.

Jimin memekik tertahan, tersiksa oleh sensasi orgasmik yang melambat akibat kekurangan pasokan oksigen di kepala. Menggerakkan kedua tangan yang dibelenggu secara brutal. Tubuhnya dihentak, menimbulkan suara derit kencang bersahutan dengan badai di luar sana. Desahan panjang mengaburkan pengelihatan setelah mereka mencapai puncaknya.

Yoongi melepas ikatan rantai di kedua lengan Jimin, pemuda itu langsung menghambur pelukan. Yoongi mengecupnya pelan di kepala, menyadari bocah itu sudah terlelap dengan dengkuran halus. Yoongi tersenyum.

.

.

.

Setahun berlalu sangat cepat, akhirnya Hoseok dan Namjoon lulus dari Bangtan _Senior_ _High_ _School_. Mereka melanjutkan sekolah di sebuah universitas di Seoul. Sekali lagi menjadi _hoobae_ Yoongi, hanya beda fakultas. Namjoon berhasil memikat seorang teman Yoongi bernama Kim Seokjin, mereka jadian seminggu setelah kelulusan Namjoon. Sesuai keinginan Hoseok, pemuda itu akhirnya berhasil menyewa sebuah apartemen. Yoongi harus meruntuk tetangga barunya adalah Hoseok.

"Hai, tetangga~" dan Yoongi langsung menutup pintu apartemennya rapat-rapat, kembali bergelung dalam selimut tebal.

Yoongi tetap mengunjungi ayahnya setiap hari. Kali itu ia membawa Jimin ikut serta. Ia tak lagi menggunakan nama Suga di depan ayahnya, melainkan Yoongi. Menjelaskan hati-hati pada ayahnya tentang keadaan ibunya serta Suga yang sebenarnya. Ayahnya mengamuk hebat dan itu membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah. Tetapi beberapa bulan setelahnya, dokter mengatakan bahwa catatan kesehatan ayah Yoongi semakin membaik. Bahkan beberapa bulan kedepan ia tak membutuhkan obat penenang. Saat itu Yoongi ingin menangis, menjadikan pundak Jimin sebagai sandarannya.

Jimin naik ke kelas XII-A. Kembali satu kelas dengan Taehyung. Pemuda _orange_ itu tak banyak berubah. Setidaknya dia tidak lagi membolos saat pelajaran berlangsung. Sekarang ia punya kebiasaan baru yaitu datang terlambat ke sekolah. Entah di sengaja ataupun tidak disengaja, tapi dia akan datang ke sekolah setelah bel masuk berbunyi.

"Hei, kita ketemu lagi!" Pemuda _orange_ itu nyengir mendatangi pemuda lain yang sedang menggaruk kepalanya.

" _Err_ , _sunbae_ juga telat lagi hari ini?" Tanyanya. Taehyung mengangguk.

"Ban sepedaku bocor. Dan sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan panggil aku _'sunbae'_ cukup 'V- _hyung'_." Ujarnya lugas. Membuat _hoobae_ nya tertawa karena mendengar percakapan yang selalu hampir sama setiap hari.

"Baiklah, V- _hyung_."

Beberapa siswa yang datang terlambat dikejutkan oleh munculnya guru BP yang tampan namun terkenal super sadis. "Lepas sepatu kalian, lari keliling lapangan 20 kali. Dan untuk tuan Kim Taehyung atau V, kau sudah kelas XII tapi masih saja terlambat? Tambah hukumanmu 5 putaran!"

Taehyung ingin membalas sebelum didahului oleh teriakan toa sang guru BP. "KERJAKAN SEKARANG! LARI!"

"Cih," Suara kesal Taehyung memancing pemuda di sampingnya terkekeh geli. "Jungkookie." Tegasnya membuat pemuda bergigi kelinci itu segera menoleh.

" _Ne_ , _sunbae_? Ah, maksudku V- _hyung_."

Berdehem keren, Taehyung tetap berlari. "Mau makan siang bareng nanti?"

Jungkook tampak berpikir sejenak namun mengangguk setelahnya. "Di atap sekolah lagi? Bersama Jimin- _sunbae_?" Dan Taehyung mengulang anggukan Jungkook.

.

Jimin memandang jendela ke arah lapangan dimana beberapa siswa terlambat sedang berlari menyelesaikan hukumannya. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Taehyung dan Jungkook—anak kelas satu yang lumayan populer atas kepandaiannya menari. Biar Jimin tebak, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu di atap lagi. Fokusnya kembali pada guru di depan kelas.

"Jimin- _ah_ , maaf ya aku jadi duduk di sini. Nanti aku akan pindah setelah V datang."

Jimin menoleh ke samping kanannya, pemuda itu, Jo Youngmin—teman sekelas Jimin. Karena tak membawa buku, terpaksa duduk sementara di samping Jimin.

"Tak apa, kalau kau mau kau bisa duduk di sini, nanti biar V yang duduk di tempatmu."

"Tidak usah. Bisa-bisa nanti V membunuhku." Jimin mendengus mendengar alasan konyol Youngmin namun hanya menurut saat tatapan sang _songsaengnim_ tertuju pada mereka.

Kehidupan Jimin berubah hampir 180 derajat. Ia yang biasa pendiam dan penyendiri mulai mengenal lingkung sekitar, beberapa teman sering datang padanya untuk belajar dan main bersama. Dia, Taehyung, dan Jungkook tak jarang pergi ke _game_ _center_ sampai sore. Kehidupannya normal seperti remaja lelaki pada umumnya. Sementara hubungannya dengan Yoongi—

.

Mobil sport putih itu terparkir di depan gerbang Bangtan _Senior High School_ hampir lebih dari setengah jam sebelum bel pulang sekolah dibunyikan. Jimin berlarian menghampiri Yoongi yang tertidur di dalam mobil. Menutup pintu lalu mengecup bibir tipis hingga membangunkan empunya.

" _Annyeong haseyo_." Ujarnya polos.

Yoongi merenggangkan otot yang kaku, "Kau lama sekali."

"Bukan aku yang lama tapi Yoongi- _hyung_ yang datang terlalu cepat." Ralat Jimin manyun. "Apa _hyung_ tak ada kuliah?"

"Ada. Hanya dosen sialan itu lagi-lagi memPHP mahasiswanya." Jimin terkekeh geli. Yoongi menyalakan mobil, meninggalkan area sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana, _hyung_?" Hari ini Jimin tak ada jadwal les. Terlalu siang juga untuk pulang. Manik legamnya tertuju pada Yoongi yang disibukkan oleh jalanan.

"Pemakaman."

.

Dan di sinilah Jimin. Di depan sebuah batu nisan tua. Goresannya merangkai hangul Min Suga yang sudah ditumbuhi tanaman menjalar. Jimin duduk berjongkok, mengatupkan kedua tangan untuk memanjatkan doa. Yoongi mengusak helai-helai _raven_ Jimin, memandang batu nisan kakaknya dengan senyuman kecil.

 _"Hyung, kau lihat? Aku sudah menemukan bocah ini dan aku akan menjaganya sesuai janji kita. Jadi, beristirahatlah dengan tenang..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **A/N:**_ AAAAA—! Akhirnya selesai juga project ini… T^T siyaaaaal—tugas numpuk dan membuat _mood_ saya terbang dibawa angin entah kemana. Setelah ini saya akan kembali menggarap Free dan mungkin cerita pendek lain, jadi kisah ini sudah end, selesai, tamat. Silahkan timpuk author nista ini karena ceritanya makin aneh dan lamaaa banget kalo update berchapter.

Special thanks untuk:

|| Cutebei || sxgachim || avis alfi || jchimchimo || ChimSza95 || nuruladi07 || IoriNara || kohaiissan || XodewoX || GitARMY || JeonJeonzKim || Kazuma Arakida || The Min's || Wazuka Haruru || kumiko Ve || Zyan Chim-Chim || amiracarlin2 || Tiwi21 || _matechim_ || _LunaticFans_ || KimTaeChim95 || JiminVivi || thedolphinduck || applecrushx || LulluBee ||

Terima kasih juga yang sudah Fav dan Foll—saya gak bisa sebutin satu-satu. Tanpa kalian saya bukan apa-apa. Saya gak sempat edit jadi silahkan hubungi author bila ada typo dan hal yang tidak jelas. Author sangat senang menerima kritik. Terakhir, terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai sini. _Annyeong_ ~!


End file.
